What You See Is Not What You Get
by EscapingToTheBooks
Summary: Annabeth, the sweet, golden girl? Nope, she's far from that. After losing most of her family at age 8, she was put into the uncaring foster system. Now 16, her new foster parent is the strictest yet. Annabeth is still reluctant to change her rebelious ways that she's had to adopt. Even when the stubborn, ocean-eyed boy becomes annoyingly curious about her. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE - WHEN SHE WAS 8_**

I woke up to the smell of smoke. Blinking, I looked around my room, disorientated at first. But then I saw it.

There was smoke, seeping under my bedroom door. The grey clouds of it seemed to be getting thicker as they swirled around the roof.

At first I was confused. Why was there smoke? What was going on? Were the rest of my family sitting around a bonfire downstairs? Because mummy and daddy both told us that we were not to ever have one inside.

On the other side of my door I heard crackling. Then glass breaking.

"Annabeth!" came daddy's voice from the other side of the door. There was banging on it, like he was hitting it or something. "Annabeth, stand back from the door!"

I stayed on my bed, watching the door. The next second there was a huge bang on the door. It began to splinter, the wood cracking apart slightly. A second later there was another huge bang. This time it fell down, leaving my daddy standing in the doorway.

There was smoke all around him, so thick I could barely make out his face. It was just his shadow standing there. The hallway behind him was glowing yellow and orange. He quickly rushed over to me.

"Annabeth, honey, we have to go," he told me urgently, picking me up in his arms.

"Daddy, what's happening? Why do you look so scared if we are only roasting smores?" I asked, frowning at daddy as he rushed us out of my bedroom.

I looked over his shoulder then. Oh, it wasn't a bon fire.

"Honey, we aren't cooking smores. Our house is on fire," Daddy confirmed what I was seeing.

He carried me quickly down the hall, away from the flames that had already eaten their way up the stairs and beginning to creep along the hall, towards us. Dad made it to the last bedroom, the twins', before putting me down then turning back to shut the door. I realized he was coughing from inhaling all the smoke.

"Annie-Bear," Mummy called. She was gesturing for me to go to her. The twins, Mathew and Bobby, were clinging to her on both sides, crying silently. They were being very well-behaved considering they were only four and our house was on fire.

I ran to mummy and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay," she soothed, stroking my curly blonde hair to try calm the twins and I down. "Everything's going to be okay, sweeties'. It'll all be okay."

From the corner of my eye I saw mum and dad share a look. Daddy then went over to the window and began to pull it up. At first it slid up easy, but then stopped, stuck. Dad tried to push it up further except it wouldn't budge. He frantically searched the room, trying to find something he could use to wedge it up further. But this was the boy's room; there were only plush toys and mini trains for their train set scattered around in here. In the end he gave up and continued to try and use his strength to open it further.

"Athena," he turned to look at mum. His face was full of dread; all pale. "This is as far as the window goes."

I looked at the window again. The gap was too small. The twins and I might fit through, but not mummy or daddy. They were too big.

"No, mummy. Daddy, you can get it up further. Please, Daddy," I pleaded.

He came over to us, walking through the smoke that had floated into the room already. He picked me up again and hugged me, holding me tight. I hugged him back, too, trying to show him that I believed in him.

"Annie-Bear," gently he pulled back so he could look at me. I could see the love, determination and hope in his eyes. But there was also fear. "I'm sorry. But I need you to do this for me. For me and mummy, okay? We need you t go first, out the window. Please, Annabeth, please, honey."

Daddy was pleading, desperate for me to co-operate. I looked over at mum. She was too. There was also those same emotions dad had in her eyes as well.

I turned back to dad, nodding my head. "Okay, daddy. I'll do it."

A grin of relief spread across his face. He pulled me into another hug.

"Thank you, honey," he whispered before putting me back on the ground.

"Annie-Bear, don't forget me," mummy called me over. I rushed over to her and gave her a huge hug, even with the two boys still holding onto her. "I love you, Annabeth. I love you, never forget that. Promise me you won't forget." She said, still holding me.

"I promise, mummy," I replied, pulling back. I gave her a smile and she returned it with a weak one of her own. Reaching out I then ruffled both the boy's hair, making them turn their little heads to watch me. Bobby gave me a small smile even though the tears still rolled down his cheeks.

I made my way back to dad who was standing over at the window. Stopping at the window I looked down. It was a long way. If this was the second floor, then I would be dropping 2 floors into the bushes below.

"Daddy, it's a long way down," I said quietly.

"I know, honey, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he told me. His eyes were slightly watery but that might just be from the smoke filling the room. After all, he can't be _crying_ because dad _never_ cries. Ever.

"It's alright, Daddy. I can do this."

He grinned knowingly at me. "I now you can, Annie-Bear."

Climbing up, with the help of daddy, I positioned myself so that my feet were hanging over the edge. The window was only open enough so that the bottom came up to my neck. The butterflies in my stomach woke up, making me hesitate. Taking a deep breath, I turned my self around so I was looking back into the room. Dad's hands were hovering around, just in case I slipped.

My eyes few up, catching sight of mum and the boys. The three of them were coughing all over the place. The room was filling with the grey smoke and getting hazier by the second. I had to do this, for Matt and Bobby and Mummy and Dad.

Before I let go, my eyes locked with Dad's. His brown eyes showed just how proud he really was of me, doing this.

That sealed it. Lowering myself until I was hanging from my hands, I squeezed my eyes shut before letting go of the window sill.

It felt like I was flying. A few seconds of being airborne, with the wind rushing all around me, and my curls going crazy above my head.

Then suddenly I crashed into the scratchy, twiggy bush. My eyes flew open. I was safe. I was alive. I was out!

"Annabeth! Annabeth, are you okay?" dad's voice rang out.

That made me focus on what was really happening. The whole of downstairs was ablaze. The windows of the rooms on the top floor, facing me, were lit with a flickering orange light.

"Yeah, dad! I'm fine! But hurry!" I called back, still taking the burning house in.

"Annabeth, are you ready?" looking up I saw dad steadying Mathew. He was ready to drop out, just like I had. "Matt's coming down!"

"I'm ready!" I positioned myself, ready to catch my little brother when he dropped.

As I watched, Dad said something to him, holding him a second longer, then he let Matt go. Down, down, down, he fell. Below him, I tensed, preparing myself for the weight or him. He fell into my arms but knocked us both backward and into the bush.

_BOOM!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO – ****_Eight Years Later_**

I let out a sigh, glancing out of my new bedroom window at the endless traffic that never ceased, day or night. They do say that New York is the city that never sleeps.

Great, another foster home. Another foster family. Another neighbourhood with asshole teenagers to overcome. Another lot of people to get my _I-really-couldn't-give-a-fondue-covered-fuck_ attitude across to. Another place to "try" and fit in.

Well, that last one is actually from my social worker. We have very different opinions. She thinks that my "rebellious attitude" is just a stage that I will grow out of since I've only resulted to acting this way I the past year and a bit. All these news experiences and places that she moves me to and from are just the "stepping stones" to finding the "real me".

Pfft. She really does go on about a lot of shit.

She has her mind made up that I can be changed. She honestly gives me way too much credit. I can't, nor do I want to, change. The foster system is a place where you grow up fast, or you don't make it out alive.

Social workers think they know where they're putting us, but really, they're just blinded by the perfect image somewhere will create. They don't see the sly smirks, or the rude gestures, or insulting comments made about us as soon as we walk through the door. Some of us get it worse then others. I can't speak for anyone other than myself, but it took me a while (6 and a half years to be exact) to get out. To change. To at least hide the emotions inside and _act_ like nothing can affect us.

My "rebellious attitude" origin actually goes all the way back to the night I lost my parents and brother, 8 years ago. That's where I first reckon the seed was buried, it just took some time for it to grow.

Well, technically one of my brothers, Mathew, is still alive and out there somewhere in the foster system, but America is so big he could honestly be in LA right now. That's right on the other side of the country from where I've been re-homed in. But until I turn 18, no one is giving me anything about him or his whereabouts.

That night onwards has been literal hell – thank you foster system. Like I said, up until about a year and a half ago, I was always considered to be the victim. I still have the scars, inside and out, to prove it. I try to suppress the memories, but for the most, I can only stop the nightmare for a few days at a time.

I realized, though, I had to change myself. Or at least act like it.

From my physical appearance I look like a "sweet little thing". Golden blonde curls that fall mid-way down my back; stormy grey eyes (inherited from my mother). I'm honest, nonchalant, obnoxious, and give no fucks about much pretty much everything. I act like a snobby, rebellious, independent girl to everyone wherever I go.

Maybe I should consider acting as a profession one day.

I'm pretty positive that I would have turned out like an angel child if that night 8 years ago hadn't happened; always scoring highest in exams, getting the tops marks for every assignment, even doing extra credit assessments.

But it did because life is a bitch. Anyone who says otherwise is just kidding themselves and should stick their head above the fence and actually _open their eyes_. Now, I just really don't care about school grades or anything. I found that if you actually care about something or someone, life finds a way of fucking it up and taking it from you.

To stop caring is easier than rebuilding yourself. Rebuilding yourself takes time. It also takes something to put trust in. Or someone to become your rock. And once that happens…well, as I've stated, life is the biggest bitch of them all. It'll get you when you're at your best.

Welcome to my life, ladies and gentlemen. The life of the orphan Annabeth Chase.

You know, that sounds like a stage name or something. A sad story about some teenage rebel from the foster system, hiding her true feelings and deceiving the world into thinking that she is all fine and dandy, just going through a "rough patch".

Yeah, sounds about right. My life in a freaking nutshell.

**Right, so, ah, Hi readers. **

**First: thank you so, so much for reading. I forgot to mention that on Chapter One because I wasn't actually sure on how to use this place.**

**I don't know if you can tell, but this is my first FanFic ever. I'm more of a writer who creates their own work, storyline, characters excetra excetra. So, if you do happen to review this, please go easy on it. Like, say what you think, just don't totally say stuff to shut me down or whatever. I'm pretty strong but my writing is a touchy spot.**

**Anyway, Thank you all if you are reading and I already love you!**

**And thank you to dakota845, trio-of-friends and xxWiseOwlxx for already putting me in their alerts!**

**Again, THANK YOU! **

** - EscapingToTheBooks, or, AKA Cassie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE – ****_At the Start…A-freaking-gain_**

"Annabeth?" came a women's voice from the other side of my closed door.

Internally I groaned. I just got here! Can I not have time to myself? Is that some rule in this house or something? Do I have a limited time to pee as well?

Maybe if I just ignore her, for, like, a while, she'll get the picture and go aw-

"Annabeth!"

Sighing, I looked away from the world outside my window and made myself open the door.

"Yeeeah?" I asked, letting my annoyance seep into the word, as I opened the door.

Sure enough, my new foster "parent", Susan, was standing there, hands on her hips. She reminded me of a bird; tall, wearing a very simple, very plain dress that reached the floor (it was black, go figure) and her black hair pulled back tightly into a bun. Oh, and the beak – I mean, nose. It was one of those really big and obvious noses that curved like a bird's beak.

"Stop being so antisocial," she snapped. "You've been up here for three hours which is plenty of time to unpack."

"Oh, has it been that long?" my voice drawled out, communicating loud and clear that this was boring me. "What a shame."

She frowned and I could tell the woman was already starting to get worked up. Wow, won't take her too long to snap. Maybe I'll be out of this place within a few weeks.

"I expect everything to be neat and put into the closet or away in tidy piles in your drawers. And those books on the desk over there put them stacked out of sight. Get downstairs straight after. It is about time you meet your other foster siblings and learn the expectations we have in this household." With that command, she pivoted on her heel and walked back the way she'd no doubt come, her feet quietly thudding on the carpeted stairs.

I had unconsciously flinched when she had said "siblings". They weren't my siblings. They would never be my siblings. We lived in the same house and that was as far as it went. My "siblings" were taken from me; one by the foster system, and the other was in the afterlife.

Just like how any of my foster parents are not my mother or father. I'll never call them that. My parents were gone, nothing will ever replace them, and that is that.

Looking over at the books that Susan had pointed out as her definition of "messy", I smiled slightly.

They were my architecture books. One of the only things I cared about. Architecture had been my passion from way back before I became an orphan. When people used to ask me why I liked it so much, I would just grin and wink at them. To this day I still don't know why I'm drawn to all things architect, although no one ever asks anymore, or even if they did, that would definitely not be my response. There was just something about designing detailed interiors and laying out blue-prints and conforming layouts to my own structures that I got a kick out of.

Instead of doing as the woman had instructed, I walked out of the room without so much as touching the books and papers that already cover the desks surface. In a way, it was sort of organized. Well, at least _I _knew where different documents were. Unlike Susan, "scattered mess" is my definition of organization.

Deliberately slow, I trudged downstairs and into the dining area, which was in fact conjoined with the kitchen. Hmm, I wonder what food there is…

"Annabeth, these are your new siblings," there she goes with that word again. Sighing and turning my head away from the kitchen cupboards, I focussed my attention on Susan and the other people in the room.

There was a guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes who looked around 15 – so a year younger than me. Next to him was another guy looking around the same age – although this one looked a little more on the scrawny side – with curly black hair and brown eyes (something about him made him look like an elf…). Sitting across from him was a small, petite and fragile looking girl who was smiling warmly at me. She had long brown hair, warm brown eyes, and looked my age.

"This-" Susan indicated the girl "-is Juniper. This is Leo-" she moved onto point at the scrawny, elfish looking guy. Then over to the boy with electric blue eyes. "And this is Jason. You will be attending their school. Some of your classes you may also have with Juniper as she is also in grade eleven."

"Uh huh. That's nice, but I don't need a babysitter." I looked directly at Juniper and guilt hit me at what I was planning to say.

Something about her that made me feel like I was walking on egg shells around. Like she may burst into tears if I said something wrong or shy away if I knocked her over or something. Normally I just don't care if I upset people. Hell, it was bonus points for me(it definitely kept up the 'bad girl' reputation I had purposely built up)!

"Um, no offense, Juniper," yeah, that seems polite enough, "but I honestly don't really give a shit if we're in the same classes or not. It really doesn't faze me if we are or if we aren't taking the same subject, at the same time, in the same room."

Her face fell slightly, but somehow she picked herself up. Maybe she was stronger than I gave her credit for. "Well that's okay! I'm always around if you need me though!" She was still even perky.

Susan cleared her throat and I raised an un-caring eyebrow at her. Crow-lady.

"That is one of our rules here; no swearing," she said. "I don't know what it was like where you stayed before this, but in this house you will refrain from using any profanities."

I just scoffed at that. Profanities? What era was this woman from? The 1930's? "No guarantees there, lady."

Susan glared at me. "We also show respect to those older than us." This time I held my tongue, letting her finish. "We also expect you to help with the cleaning and cooking around here. You can sort out those details with your new siblings. We have a roster for those jobs."

Wow, she really likes to rub the whole "sibling" thing in, doesn't she?

"Also, you are not to have any music up too loud. Nor go wild or crazy if you invite friends over at any time. Lights out at ten thirty. You are to attend school unless bed-ridden. You are not to leave a mess anywhere, and if you do you are to clean it up _immediately_. Weekends are all yours unless we say otherwise. If you disobey the rules, depending on which one and how severely, we will find you a suitable punishment. Don't believe me; just ask one of the boys."

I glanced at the two boys. They were now looking down, fidgeting. Hmm, wonder what they did and how they got punished…

"Do you understand, Annabeth?" she asked, giving me a pointed look.

Finally. _My_ turn to put _her_ in her place. She needs to understand that Annabeth Chase is not someone that is controlled easily. Not anymore. That was the old me. The new me cannot afford to let someone – anyone – have that kind of power over me.

"Oh I _understand_, although I may not follow. Let's just get this straight; I am _not_ conformed by rules. Your rules may be law in this house, but they are not law for society, so therefore they will be of absolutely no use once I turn eighteen. By all means, please, call my social worker up and kick me out now. If not, then I guess I'll be finding out the hard way what breaking the rules in this house will mean." I gave her a devilish grin then spun around and headed back up into my room.

Ha! Let the Crow-Lady stew over that! She'll soon find out that appearances aren't everything when it comes to people. Especially me. I'm not controlled. Actually, I'm sure that my social worker should have informed them about my past "attitudes" to some of the foster houses.

How many have I been kicked out of or asked to leave in the past year? There was that ranch in Texas that packed my bags _for me_ after two days (it wasn't totally my fault for burning down the barn. No one – animal or person – got hurt anyway). Then there was that older couple in St. Helens that asked me to leave after a month because of the swearing and bickering that I instigated with the other foster kids. Oh, and the place at Minneapolis, they had to ask me to leave as well because they kept 'losing' me (I'd actually just go on real long walks but they always over-reacted when they couldn't find me). There were other foster places as well, go got rid of me.

How long would I last here? The longest place I've managed to stay in was over in Michigan. It was nice there, but there was one person at the school that my personality clashed with. One fight was all it took to send me away. Two months there is my best time in one place in the last year.

Tomorrow, that would be the day that decides my reaction to this place. Why? Because tomorrow, well, I meet the teens here. My first day of freaking school.

**Okay, so chapter 3... Ima hopin' you guys' are liking this... Again, if you're not, you can say something in a review. I won't bite your heads off - I'm not that mean!**

**I just wanta say, R.I.P to those over in Boston and are now not with us due to those bombs. I hadn't heard anything about the bombings until yesterday in Modern History (thats my second class). I was literally shell-shocked. I don't understand why human beings can do that to each other. It's a heartless, cowardly, and cruel act to say the least. **

**Sorry to dampen the mood with that. I don't even live in America; I'm actually live in Australia. But America is such a big part of not only Australia, but myself as well, so I really just needed to say that my thoughts are go out to those families and people affected by those bombs. I hope the people who made them and set them off rot in jail.**

**Oh and thankyou to those new people who have addd this story to their alerts! **

**+ SapphireJems, blankslate37, Random Reader 14, AwkwardGems, lovepercabethalways, and l3gallaghergirls ! Thank you soooooooooo much and I love you guys! **

**And I love all you who are reading this and my story!**

**Anyway, hope ya'll is okay, healthy and has had a good day today!**

** - Cassie. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR – ****_And Again, I Am the New Girl. Great._**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Oh my God, shut up stupid alarm! Shut the _God-damn fuck UP!_

I flung my arm out, hitting around the place where I thought the alarm clock should have been sitting. Finally I hit it. The beeping stopped but when I retracted my hand it accidently knocked the alarm clock to the floor.

"Dammit," I muttered.

First day of school today. Grrreeeaaat. That's sarcasm by the way.

The first day is always the worst. This is the time to make an impression. You show them that you aren't to be messed with, and you show them that you won't stand by and take their shit. It's also the time to take note and see beneath the surface of people; to analyse them.

Luckily I'm good at that last part. Like I said, I am actually pretty intelligent, I just choose not to show it or do anything about it.

How intelligent am I? Well, I can get A+ 's on everything if I actually tried. Heck, make that A++ 's for everything.

Too lazy to choose and match something from my clothes that would make an absolute impression, I grabbed a dark pair of jeans and whatever shirt my hand landed on. It turned out to be a tight-fitting, emerald green V-neck with sleeves that went to my elbows. Meh, it'll do.

Now my hair… ah, screw it. I tied the blonde curly locks back in a ponytail, leaving out my almost-grown-out side-fringe.

I'd done that fringe myself, actually. When I'd changed into the "me" of today, I'd cut that fringe for myself. Every now and then I'd trim it so it didn't grow out or get too long. Actually, it could probably do for a trim. But not now.

Shoving my feet into the only pair of Converse I've ever owned (they were black and getting shabbier every day. I really needed a new pair…) I then began to pack a book and a few pens into my bag.

Hmm, should I take more than one book? Nah. It's not like I'm actually gonna use it anyway. And the school should have textbooks to do with the subjects. At the end of the day they'll probably all be thrown into my locker but whatever.

Opening my bedroom door, I trudged down the stairs, careful not to make too much noise even though it was carpet. It wasn't because I was being polite or anything (I honestly don't care if I wake them up or something) but I liked to see the surprised actions that people make when I "sneak" up on them.

Sure enough, no one seemed to hear me as I entered the kitchen. Jason and Leo both had their backs to me and seemed to be making something. Probably sandwiches for their lunch or something…

I went to the cupboard that looked the most likely to have food. The hinges screeched as I pulled it open. Hmm, what can I eat for breakfast…

"Woah! Annabeth!" yelped Leo.

Glancing over at him I saw him clutching his chest. Jason jumped a little.

"Way ta' give a guy a heart attack," Leo said. "How long have you been there for?"

I shrugged. Only seconds really, but it makes them more paranoid if you don't answer. From past experiences, people usually think that you've been standing there a lot longer then you actually have, which freaks them out even more.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked the pair instead.

"Ahhh," Jason started. "Cereal. Susan's all up with dietary requirements and nutrition so don't expect to find Fruit Loops or Coco Pops. There's muesli which isn't half bad, but my advice is to go for the Special K with the fruit in."

"What about toast?" my eye caught sight of the peanut paste. Yum.

"She actually doesn't allow that," he replied. "Leo found out the hard way."

I raised my eyebrow at Leo. He seemed to notice that he was in the spotlight now and stood up a little straighter.

"Yeah, she had me make up these nutrition charts and memorize them. _And_ she also watched over my shoulder at everything I did, so I couldn't copy and paste them directly from the internet. I mean, how else does she expect me to make them? I don't know anything about nutrition!"

The corners of my mouth tugged up slightly. So Leo likes to plagiarize his work. Maybe I can get him to find me some good sites that he knows the teachers use. Then I could just print off pages and hand that in as my assignments. Few days later, principal's office, then suspension, or the best case being expulsion.

One way to get kicked out or cause trouble.

"So, ah, can you pass me the bread?" I nodded to the loaf that the boys had been using to make sandwiches. "And where is the toaster kept?"

Leo grinned at me while Jason gave me a worried glance before getting the toaster out for me. Ha, he ain't seen nothing yet. Wait, that was a double negative… Which kind of just defeats my point. Told you I'm smart.

Turns out the school was only a few blocks away. Which meant that we had to walk there. No calling a taxi or racing for the bus. Walking is fine; I actually like walking. But walking with other people, on the other hand, in not fine. If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't know where the school was, I'd make up some excuse to drop back and walk be myself _behind_ everyone.

The two boys were walking in front, while Juniper chose to walk beside me. Maybe she felt obliged to talk to me, because she kept up a steady one-sided conversation pretty well. To make her feel not so awkward I asked a few questions here and there.

But if someone quizzed me on what she'd said, or what we'd talked about, or what I'd found out about her, I'd fail. Everything was going in one ear and just floating out the other.

The boys were wearing the usual attire you'd imagine a guy to wear; jeans and a T-shirt. Juniper was in a light blue dress that came to her knees. It actually looked really pretty on her. Her long hair was out and fell to her lower back.

I started to trail behind them as we made our way into the school grounds.

There wasn't anything overly amazing about the school itself. It was just a normal school. Like all the other ones. Walls, doors, windows, parking lot filled with all types of cars, flag pole sporting an American flag; you get the picture.

"I'll take you to the office," Juniper offered.

In response, I shrugged. Sure, whatever. I'd find it anyway but Juniper just seemed so… fragile, I guess. Like yesterday. Dammit, I can't keep up my act of the 'bad girl' if she keeps being so nice and acting like a friend.

Following the boys through the gates and into the hall, the first thing that caught my eye was the dark blue lockers. Must be the school colour or something.

"Jason! Leo!" cried a girl's voice. I peered around Leo to see who it was. The girl walking towards us had her brown hair in a braid that came over her left shoulder. As she came closer, her eyes seemed to shift colours. Like a kaleidoscope. Her skinned looked naturally tanned and her outfit was just denim shorts and a T-shirt but she looked amazing in it. Whoever this girl was, she had a lot of natural beauty.

"Heya, Pipes!" Leo grinned.

"Hey, boys and Juniper," she returned the grin to everyone, but then she noticed me. "Oh, I'm Piper. I haven't seen you around so you must be new or something."

"Probably," was my reply as I slowly nodded my head.

"Piper, this is Annabeth," Juniper said. "Annabeth is our new foster sibling."

Again, I flinched, although no one seemed to notice.

"So I better get her to the office now, before the bell," she continued. "See you guys at lunch! Come on, Annabeth. Let's get you your timetable."

I gave the others a small wave and grim smile before following Juniper as she pranced down the hallway to the office. Why did I just wave? Ugh, I'm starting to act like the old me! Why are these people making me revert back to the way it was? The way _I_ was when I got hurt and used and abused and wanted to die.

Inside, a plump looking lady with pink-framed glasses was frowning at her computer screen behind the desk. She looked up and smiled welcomingly at us as we walked in.

"Hello, how can I help you two?"

I stepped forward. From here on, I could handle things. After all, I've had plenty of practice.

"I'm new here," I replied.

"Okay then, sweetie. What's your name?" she asked as she began to click around on her screen.

"Annabeth Chase."

Some typing from the office lady then a final click. The printer began to turn over, warming itself up for the incoming print job.

Suddenly the bell shrilled through the school. Looking back through the door I saw the groups of students start to break up, heading to their different home rooms.

"Here we are, sweetie," I spun back to the office lady. She held out my timetable to me. "Have a nice day, and if you ever need anything, feel free to come find me."

"Sure, but I doubt it," I muttered, taking the paper and walking out.

Behind me I heard Juniper talking more with the lady. She sounded quieter and slightly rushed, like she was trying to hurriedly finish their conversation so she could catch up to me. My feet started to walk away faster.

Hmm, let's see where I should be heading. So I can get there. Fast. Without Juniper.

_R. 581: Home room – Mr Brunner_

_R. 301: Architecture – Mrs Joyce_

_R. 634: English – Mr Marks_

_R. 225: Math – Mrs Dodds_

_Lunch _

_R. 467: Greek – Mr Brunner_

_R. _: Free Period_

_R. Gymnasium: P.E – Mr Arnold _

Okay then. First stop: room 581.

Looking both sides at passing doors, I casually (well, faster than a stroll) made my way down hall ways until I found the one I was looking for.

Here goes absolutely nothing. My feet carried me inside the classroom as I straightened my back, stuck my chin out, and made my face emotionless.

**Oh hey everybody! SOrry it took longer for me to update than the last ones. Turns out that they were right and I was wrong when they said that grade eleven was - IS - the hardest year.**

** I'm madly trying to complete all my assignments and write a heap more chapters for this story. It is cray-cray. I just want to sleep all the time. **

**Anyway, thank you all for following or liking this story! It really means alot to me! I'll be the first to admit that I lack confidence, so I truly do mean "Thank you" when I say it.**

***Clears throat* Thank you to everyone who has recently liked of started to follow me: artsywriter9, Shandia99, Chloejones9327, PureJoy-SweetDreams, and AthenaGrayEyes98 !**

**! ***** !**

**And AwkwardGems, you are amazing and you write amazingly! So if anyone reads this authors note, I'm recommending that if you love Percabeth and have them as your OTP, then you should totally check out Silent by AwkwardGems. It's soooooooo good!**

**! ^^^^^^ !**

**And, ah, sorry for the swearing throughout this story. Just htought I should say that. My intention is not to offend or upset anyone by it. I'm justing saying now, I will still swear throughout this story, so, ah, thats just a heads-up. **

**So, thank you all again. Hope y'all had a good day!**

** - Cassie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE – Get A Life and Stop Staring At Me!**

As soon as the door opened, they all turned and looked at me. From the corner of my eye I could see the lot of them, staring at me, but I didn't look over at any of them. I kept my eyes firmly on the teacher standing at the front of the class.

The teacher – what was his name? Mr Burner or something – looked up at me. And I say up because he was sitting in a wheelchair. He had longish brown hair with a matching coloured beard that was pretty neatly trimmed.

"Oh, hello. You must be Annabeth Chase, am I correct?" he asked me with a warm smile.

"Yep. And you must be Mr Burner or something, right?" my voice sounded arrogant. Good.

But…was he _chuckling?_

"Almost, Miss Chase. I'm Mr Brunner," he held out his hand for me.

Except I ignored it. "Yeah, whatever. Where can I sit?"

Now I finally turned to the beady eyes watching me. There were, like, 20 of them. All sitting there, silently judging me. They reminded me of vultures eyeing off their prey. And of course, I didn't know any of them.

My eyes suddenly locked with a pair of green eyes. Green eyes the same colour as the ocean, even sparling like the surface of the water does when the sun hits it. It was like part of the ocean was trapped inside those orbs; still swirling around.

I blinked and it snapped me out of the trance I was in. Woah. Now that has definitely never happened before. Ever.

I let my eyes drift over the rest of the class once more before trying to inconspicuously go back to the person with the ocean eyes. Some people began to get bored with looking at me so they began to look down and write or doodle on their pages. Others turned to their friends and began to whisper behind hands.

Then I found the person. The ocean eyes belonged to a boy. Black, shaggy hair; lean figure; tan skin. He was hot, I'll give him that. He was watching me back, his expression openly showing how curious he was.

Before I could lock gazes with him again, I faced the teacher again, zoning into what he was saying.

"…no assigned seats in here so you can choose anywhere. Virtually, its best in, best dressed," Mr Brunner was explaining.

"Right, so I'll sit down then," I went over to the empty seat in the back corner before he could object or speak to me further. I dropped down in the seat, then slumped onto the desk.

Homeroom doesn't last long. Just enough time for the teacher to take attendance and read out anything that may be of importance to us, blah blah blah. Zoning out from the "important messages" that Mr Brunner was reading aloud to us, I scanned over my timetable. All the while I could still feel pairs of eyes on me at a time.

Once the bell rang, I took my time to get up. Then trailed after the giggling girls walking together in front of me, and out the door. Now, to find room 301.

Funnily enough, I was actually looking forward to the architecture class. Obviously only because I could listen and create something I was interested in. I wonder if it'll actually make me _want_ to try in it…

No, I've got to stop thinking like the Annabeth from the past. I'm different. I'm changed. I'm…happy. Well, _happier_. At least I'm not considering the best way to commit suicide every day. At least I'm no longer a victim.

Eventually I navigated the halls until I found 301. Like the last class, the people who were already there stopped their conversations to stare openly at me.

Rolling my eyes I shot every one of them a glare. "What? Maybe you should take a picture or get a life," I snapped at them all.

About half of the kids blushed looking away. The other lot either glared or shrugged, going back to their previous conversations. I slipped past them all, claiming an empty spot at the back. The back of the classroom was always my preferred seat. No one could glare at you, or throw stuff at you, easily because – unless they were sitting in the back row also – they would have to turn around. And once someone does that, they pretty much turn on the spotlight above their heads.

I took out the one book that I had brought and started sketching. A line here, a pillar there, a column over here to stabilize the building. I was so focussed on the new design that I didn't realize the class had started until the teacher was standing in front of my desk.

"Miss Annabeth Chase, I assume?" at the annoyed voice, I jumped very slightly.

Looking up I saw a lady – maybe in her late 50's – with blonde hair that looked like it had been dyed, and wearing black wire-rimmed glasses. She wore a plain pale blue shirt, with a long skirt with browns, blues and blacks on. Honestly, it was not something I'd ever be caught dead in. But I guess everyone does have their unique style.

"Yes?" I asked, kind of annoyed myself. I was really getting into this building. And this was the subject 'Architecture' so I should be allowed to keep working on it.

"I called your name three times, yet you did not answer," she frowned disappointedly down at me for a second. "But, because this is your first day," she broke into a smile, "and because those blueprints you're creating right now look very interesting, I will let you off detention today."

I shrugged. "Thanks, miss, but in the future, please don't do me any favours."

She looked at me strangely for a while, like she didn't quite believe I'd just said that. Most kids would be thankful about not getting detention. I'm just not most kids, as she will no doubt figure out for herself in no time.

"Oh, well, okay then, Miss Chase," she still looked like she didn't get what I was really saying, but nodded despite it. "I'm Mrs Joyce, your architecture teacher for this year. From now on, please listen for your name and the instructions I'll give at the start of each lesson, then."

She spun away from me, the bottom of her shirt wrapping around her legs as she walked back to the front of the room. There, she faced the class so she could address everyone.

"Okay, class. Now that we have that sorted, let's begin," she clapped once, to emphasize her point and keep everyone's attention. "So I want you all to…"

Her voice faded out as I went back to my building. Well, it's work on this or fall asleep. Honestly, I don't mind either way. But considering that this subject is a legit reason to begin designing a new building, it might be logical to do that instead of dream.

By the time I hear the shrill of the bell, I was almost finished the outline of the place. Sweet, one lesson down. Four to go.

Next was… English in room 634, I read as I exited the classroom, going any way down the hall. This time it took longer to find the room. The class had already started when I turned up.

"Yes?" the teacher asked, stopping halfway through whatever he was explaining. Like the last times, his eyes weren't the only ones to examine me critically. "You must be the new girl. You're late."

Rolling my eyes I replied sarcastically, "Really? I didn't notice."

He frowned at me angrily. "Do not speak to me in that tone. In future, I want you promptly on time to all of my classes. Understood?"

"I can't help that I don't know my way around this school on my first day," way all I said to him before walking past him in search of a seat.

Shit. There's none in the back. Only one at the front or…one in front of that boy with the really beautiful eyes, in the second last row. Ah, I think I'll go the latter option.

I dropped down into the seat, taking out my notebook and pen. When I looked back up to the front I saw a very angry teacher. He was glaring daggers at me. I smirked back at him, making his face redden with fury. The other teenagers kept looking back and forth between us; seeing who would make the first move.

"So do we learn anything in this class," I said finally, "or just sit quietly as you glare at students?"

His face reddened further. "I don't what kind of school you last attended, Miss…" he looked down at his roll, finding my name, then looking back to me, "_Chase_"- he practically spat my name out- "but here we show respect to others. Especially teachers. Your attitude today will not be tolerated at this school. As this is your first day, I'm going to give you a second chance. Make mark words: if you show the same attitude tomorrow, you _will_ be punished."

What was this teachers name again? Oh! That's right…

"Well, Mr _Marks_, consider me warned," I replied, still keeping the smirk on my face.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy pising teachers off. Their reactions were always over exaggerated because they automatically assumed that all new students would try to make a good impression on their first day. They didn't expect trouble so soon. Then when they meet me, they get a wake up push.

After my comment, the teacher turned back to addressing the class. Like the last class, I tuned out of whatever he was saying and began to go back to working on my building design. Occasionally I felt a heated glare get sent my way from the front, yet Mr Marks didn't try to call my attention back to him.

But… it wasn't the only eyes I felt on me. Yes, there was still the odd person around the room whose gazes would fall on me. But there was someone else… Someone who kept looking at me. The hair on the back of my neck prickled.

"…anyone explain what subjective and objective means? Anyone? How about you, Mr Jackson?" the teacher said. Somewhere in the back on my mind I registered it.

Silence. Ha. So I wasn't the only one oblivious to the teacher.

"Mr Jackson?"

Still no response from the person.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Oh, what?" a guys confused voice finally spoke up. It came from behind me. "Sorry, what was the question?"

I looked from under my lashes to see Mr Marks sigh and shake his head slightly. "Explain to us what subjective and objective mean."

"Oh, ah, subjective is someone's opinion, and is usually biased. Objective is a completely unbiased statement that can be supported with facts," the boy behind me replied.

"Correct, but in future, Mr Jackson, please refrain from using your phone during my class. Had your definitions been wrong, I would've had to confiscate it until the end of the lesson," Mr Marks gave the boy a hard look before going on to talk about… well, stuff.

So that was his name. The boy with shaggy black hair and ocean green eyes. Percy Jackson.

**So heya again, people-who-are-so-totally-amazing-and-are-reading- my-FanFic!**

**Budda-Bing! Chapter Five is up! (Well, okay, that's kinda obvious...)**

**So I got some bad-ish news for you guys. Um, so I'm extremely busy the rest of this week (due to ANZAC Day on Thursday, my Unit memorial service and martch, work, assign-freaking-ments, and this real stupid year 8 camp that I'm going on as a supervisor, coz, you know, like I've said, I'm Grade 11).**

**This means that I might take a little longer updating then my usually few days. I've written ahead already (I'm like ready to post 2 more chapters but I don't want to post a heap and then leave you guys high and dry for a while) but unfortunetly, one of the shittiest things about this week (5 days) long camp is that there is NO WIFI!**

**Like WHAT THE FUCK? These people have ****_got to get their shit together and get us some wifi like how do they expect us to live?! _**

**Anyway, so what I'm trying to say with my little rant is that I'll try to post another chapter before I leave on Monday, but that isn't a gurantee. Sorry, guys, for letting you down.**

**And to blankslate37, yeah, I hate to brea it to you, even though you've probably already realized, but grade 11 is a lot more stress full and way more complicated then grade 10. That's assignment wise, by the way. But if you're working and you don't want to drop hours or shifts because your saving up for something, then I really suggest that if you are not already one of those people who start their assignments straight away you become one. If you finish everything and have it all done and dusted then you'll have a lot less stress. **

**In saying that, though, don't forget to take time-out from all the work. It's not healthy to be stressed so take days off thinking about or doing the work and just relax. Watch a movie or go out with friends or read a book (or FanFic) or blast music and just dance without thinking! :D**

**And Birdswillfly, I am totally with you. I don't know how someone can turn around and just bomb the people - the place - the community - in which he was brought up. Him and his brother, doing something so cruel and so evil, to their hometown. It just isn't right. Whatever made them think it was the right thing to do was seriously messed up. Unfortunately there are some monsters in the world. They will never cease. The best we can do is be there to hekp and guide the victims back to a happier state, and to seek out justice on their behalf.**

**BritneyGuerrero the above ^^^ is also for you to. I really don't understand why people are so violent either. It's not humane. And you're right; there is more victims than those who were hurt or worse. The children and other spectators that went to the Marathon to support those in it, they are trumatized now. All of them. After seeing the blood-shed... Who wouldn't be? They witnessed first-hand the worst of humanity. **

**My heart honestly goes out to al those affected; both in the small ways and the direct hits. **

**Anyway, thank you to lovepercabethalways, AwkwardGems, trio-of-friends, BritneyGuerrero, Birdwillfly, drdanger,Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, and blankslate37 for reveiwing this story! Thank you all so, so much!**

*******Shout out for Silent by AwkwardGems. Again. But seriously, guys, if Percabeth is your OTP or you just absolutly love them anyway, then I suggest you read this amazing story! Trio-of-friends also thinks this is an awesome story! I'm trying to persuade you all to read it and I really hope it is working and you will go and download and read it now!**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a good day. If it wasn't so crash-hot then don't worry, "****_Everything is going to be ok in the end; If it's not okay, it's not the end."_**** This is a quote I like to live by. I don't know who said it, though, so if anyone knows that'd be real helpful so I can give that person credit.**

**THANK YOU EVERONE FOR EVERYTHING!**

** - Cassie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX - ****_Ugh! Intro-bloody-ductions with Juniper's Friends._**

Unlike most others, when the bell rang out to signal the end of the lesson (English), I didn't rush to be the first out the door. I packed away my books in no particular hurry, then got up. Maths was next, and I had no idea where to go. When I was a few metres from the door, out in the hallway, I stopped to the side of the streaming masses and pulled out my timetable.

Room… 225. Grrr! Why the hell can't they just put the subjects in class rooms _near each other_? Not spread across the other freaking side of the fucking school!

Since I had no idea where the classroom was, I headed back towards my architecture room. That one was 301 so it shouldn't be too far from it. Logically, anyway.

Eventually I came to room 225. Hell yes! I beat the bell. The seats were full, but not completely. Spotting the last one in the back row made a beeline over to it before anyone else could snag it from me.

I slumped down in the chair as the teacher came to me. She looked seriously old, but I couldn't quite put a number to it. Her skin was all wrinkly (gross) and she… well, put simply; she looked kind of like a harpy. One of those bird-like, ugly, creepy creatures from the Underworld.

"Annabeth Chase," she eyed me. It wasn't a question, like all the other teachers had said; it was a statement of fact.

"Bingo," I gave a single nod in acknowledgement anyway.

The teacher kept eyeing me up, all the way until when the bell rand to begin the lesson. It was creepy. On the inside I was all jittery and uncomfortable, but outside I acted as cool and unaffected as I could. The bell seemed to snap her out of her 'assessment' of me. She turned back and went to the front of the room.

Just as Percy Jackson walked into the class. He was late by, like, 3 seconds. He had a slight blush on his cheeks as everyone's eyes flittered to him briefly. But many of them only looked for a split second before going back to whatever they'd been doing. It was sort of like they'd been expecting this…

"Perseus Jackson. Late again," the teacher glared at him. "Detention after class. Now, sit."

Percy glared back at her before going to a spare seat in the front row. Before he sat down though, something made him look up right at me. Our eyes locked again. It seemed like we were staring at each other forever, but in reality it was only a split second that I'd gotten lost in those ocean eyes.

He sat, slouched in his chair, facing the front, and pulled his iPhone out half way of his pocket. I watched him as he messaged people, but still managed to look inconspicuous whenever the teacher turned around from writing on the board to tell the class something.

I wonder what he's messaging and who it's to… Maybe a friend? Or girlfriend? Or maybe it's just his mum… If I were closer, I would totally eavesdrop on what he was texting. But unfortunately, my eyes do not have microscopic vision.

I've never had a phone before. I mean, I get the gist of texting and all, but I've never actually texted someone before. If I could afford it, I'd love a phone. But it's a "want" not a "need". And besides, all the money that I've managed to – ahem – _collect_ I've stuffed inside a sock. It's all for when I'm out of the foster system hell-hole.

Back before I became the Annabeth I am now – back when I was a different me – there was one house that I stayed at the longest. Actually, it was about three years I was there. It was both the best house I've ever had with the best foster parents; and the worst and torturous place that I've ever been to. Anyway, I remember that my foster parents there were thinking about buying me a phone when the next birthday came around. I just couldn't handle it all and left before it did…

It sounds simple. Easy. Like I could just pick up and leave that place. But it was anything but. It wasn't like I had much of a choice. Not after how _he_ did that….

God, Annabeth, stop! Stop thinking about it! Now is not the time nor the place to relive it. Get. A. Grip.

The bell shrilled, helping me get away from the memories swarming in my head that were threatening to replay themselves.

Now, it was lunch break. Just. Great.

Everyone but Percy Jackson stood up and practically shoved each other through the doorway. I, again, didn't move with the crowd; instead fell back behind the impatient teenagers. As I passed Percy's desk, I couldn't help but look down at him. I wasn't the only one who was doing that. Others walked by and gave him sympathetic looks.

Suddenly he looked up, straight at me. How did he know it was me staring at him that time? Quickly I looked away before I could be entranced yet again by his crazy-gorgeous eyes.

Because I had no idea where the hell I was going, I followed the crowd of students. They all seemed to be walking and talking with someone. Occasionally a couple (like boyfriend/girlfriend couple) would walk passed holding hands or with the guys arms around his girl's waist.

Must be nice, having someone like that. Someone who you can trust. Someone who won't hurt you. Someone who- _no, stop thinking._

God, what the hell?! I don't understand. All the houses between when I changed and now have never had this affect. Usually I only remember or think about what happened in my nightmares. But then why does it keep coming up in my thoughts _now?_ I just don't understand!

Suddenly I found myself at the entrance to the cafeteria. See, following the crowds usually gets you to places. Well, _duh_, but I mean your destination.

Spotting an empty table (oh good; it's in the back corner) I shot over to it before anyone else could claim it. Of course, I didn't have money to buy myself food, so I'd made a sandwich this morning. I pulled it from my bag, as well as my pen and notebook. My focus went to creating my design further, while my free hand pulled apart the sandwich.

"Annabeth!"

Jumping a little, I looked up, confused at first, to see Juniper standing on the opposite side of the table to me. She held a try of food that consisted on a salad and water. So she likes all the "rabbit food" stuff. Bleh. Personally, it's way too bland for me.

Juniper grinned over at me as she put her tray down, then took a seat. Geez, don't wait for an invitation or anything.

""So," she began, picking up her fork and stabbing a tomato, "how do you like Goode so far? Has everyone been nice to you? Have you made other friends? I find that most of the people here are actually quite nice. Same with most of the teachers. What about you?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Goode's normal; nothing different then the other schools I've been to. No one had been nice to me; unless you class radio silence as nice. No friends. And I've already made one teacher hate me."

"Oh," was all that Juniper could say. I could tell that there was something else she wanted to say, but I didn't want to hear it and it didn't look like she was comfortable with actually voicing it.

"Jeez, Juni," a guy's voice suddenly broke the silence. I watched at a gangly teenager with curly brown hair sat down next to her. "I've got to teach you to eat something other than salad. Like enchiladas!" he exclaimed. He brought his own said food, to his mouth, then seemed to notice me and paused.

"Oh, sorry," Juniper got all perky again, looking at the boy and then back to me. "Grover, this is my new foster sibling"- flinch from me –"Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Grover, my boyfriend."

The guy – Grover – put down his enchilada and stuck his hand out across the table.

"Nice to meet you, then, Annabeth," he smiled warmly yet I still didn't take his hand.

"Ditto," was my reply, eyeing his hand pointedly. "I don't do handshakes."

"Oh, ah, right," Grover said awkwardly, retracting his hand.

Suddenly someone else plopped down beside me. A few someone's actually. Piper sat next to me, with Jason next to her, and Leo on the end, next to him.

What? I thought they were, like, a year younger than us? Why are they sitting with us then? Wait, hold up. When did it become an '_us'?_ It was supposed to be just me. What the hell is wrong with these people, why can't they leave me alone?

"Why are you three sitting here?" I finally voiced.

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't for Piper to smile at me like she understood why I was puzzled.

"I can't remember when it happened, but we all sort of just clumped together to create this group, after we were all introduced," she explained to me.

"Right."

"Hey, did you guys hear about what Connor Stoll did?" Leo spoke up, very obviously excited about the subject. "He somehow made Mr Chau's desk tilt slightly – so slightly you can't tell that it is on a slant – so that every time Mr Chau lined his pencils up on it, they would just roll right off!"

They all burst out laughing. Finally Piper seemed to notice that I had stayed quiet.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth. Let me explain. Mr Chau is the Chinese teacher. He is extremely OCD. Especially with his pencils. He has about ten of them which he always keeps sharp and lined up in a straight line on his desk. No one knows why he does it. But anyway, he goes _ballistic_ if you so much as move it a millimetre out of place."

"Gotcha," but I also smiled at her gratefully.

"How much trouble is he in?" Grover asked.

"Dunno. Some say that he got detention for a week; others say it was a month. Someone even said that he got suspended but I doubt that. His brother, Travis, changed Mrs McPherson's white board with a black board that he'd spray-painted white, remember? He only got a two week detention for it, even though Mrs McPherson was mad because she had to go out and buy more white board markers," Leo answered. He then began to stuff his face with hot fries that looked like the whole tomato ketchup bottle had dropped on top of them. Gross.

"Who are Connor and Travis?" okay, I had to know. If worst came to worst in this place, maybe I could get them to help me get kicked out or something. Leo could help me get busted for plagiarizing, but it wouldn't be extreme enough to get me booted out of here.

"Over there," Jason pointed to a table in the middle of the cafeteria. It was nosy, crowded and very rowdy. "That's their table. Travis and Connor Stoll aren't twins, even though they look similar and are in the same grade; your grade by the way. One of them is older, but I don't remember which one; you can't really tell anyway. If it helps to try and tell the two apart, Travis is usually always with a girl."

"Her name is Katie," Juniper interrupted. "She's really nice. But I think Travis and her have something going on between them. I mean, they aren't officially a couple, but they are definitely close enough to it."

"Anyway," Piper took over the conversation. "The Stoll brothers are known for playing practical jokes and tricks on people. They are the school pranksters. My advice is: what your back when they're around or you won't know what's missing or – in a lot of cases – what hit you until it is too late."

"I'll keep that in mind," I told her. Again, I found myself grateful toward her.

Dammit! Old Annabeth, stop coming back! I can't afford to get attached. Life comes and rattles the cage every time I get remotely happy with others. No one ever gets to walk away unscathed.

My eyes drifted back over to the Stoll's table. There they were. Two boys sitting opposite sides of the table; one with a brown-haired girl next to him. I watched as two other people – a boy and a girl – started to walk passed them. These two were very obviously a couple.

The boy looked incredibly buff, even from this far away. His shoulders were broad, sporting huge biceps. The girl next to him, though, looked crazy-beautiful. Like Piper. Except this girl wore a face-full of make-up and styled her hair absolutely perfectly. Not only that but she also had the size 0 body with big boobs.

Watching the scene, I saw the Stoll next to Katie (which would be Travis, right?) bow mockingly to the couple as they passed. While another kid at the table saluted. Katie tried to cover up her giggle. The couple interlocked their hands, the girl very obviously glaring as she shifted closer to her boyfriend. To give her boyfriend credit, he stepped in front of her, as if to protect her from the jeers and insults that the Stoll's table were now yelling at them until they were out of ear-shot.

"Who were they?" I was curious, no harm in that.

"_They_ are the 'It' couple," Piper replied.

"Silena and Charles," informed Juniper with a slight nod.

"Beckendorf," Grover looked over at his girlfriend, "You know that he goes by his last name. Just introduce him that way so Annabeth knows early on."

"But 'Charles' is his first name," she huffed, pouting at Grover a little. Grover seemed used to this so he just rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

So those two were the 'It' couple at this school. Well I suppose every school does have one.

"Let me guess, he's on the football team and she's a cheerleader?" I asked the rest of them but said it in a way that told them I already knew I was right.

"Head cheerleader actually," Leo corrected me.

Looking – now over my shoulder – at Goode's 'It' couple, I could that they had power in the school. As I watched them walk to their group (most likely the Popular or the Jocks) I saw how people from all different tables came up to them. I was way out of ear-shot and the cafeteria was too loud for me to hear what they said, but the people seemed to walk away happier. Maybe those two were actually nice after all? Then again, there was the insults from the Stoll's group, so maybe not.

They could be like me; acting all the time. Although, they probably weren't acting when it came to their feelings. They looked very much in love. Even the little, lonely and tortured soul that I am can see that clearly.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," came a new voice from my table. No, wait, not _new_ but _familiar._ Swivelling my head back around my eyes practically popped out of my eye sockets.

It was the guy. The guy with the wavy black hair. The guy with the ocean green eyes. The guy who I'd sat in front of. It was Percy Jackson.

**So I'm literally meant to be going to bed, even though it's like crazy early (8:18pm) for my bed time. But I've got the 5-Day-Long camp tomorrow and I've got to be at school and ready for the bus at, like... I forget, but it's real early.**

**Here's the chapter I said I'd try get up-loaded. For the next week (maybe six days) I won't be able to post any new chapters as the place that I am camping has no wifi (!) and we are actually not allowed to bring electronics. Like not even a watch (even though I am so they can honestly stick it for all I care). **

**In this chapter I've revealed little bits and peices about Annabeth's past. I mean, it really isn't much but it is just kinda showing that she has had a real shit time before. I've also done other characters a little differently than most stories (FanFics) have portrayed them. **

**By all means, comment if you want to, but heads up: I won't be changing characters personalities or whatever. Like I said before, I've actually wriiten further ahead so I'd invovle re-writes and I'm a lazy shit so that won't be happening.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my new followers! If I had more time I would list names! **

**And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU X100 000 000 to all you who are reading this right now! You are all amazing people and you seriously don't know how much this means to me!**

**Also, guys, again, Silent by AwkwardGems is a real awesome story so please check it out! It's real deep and I find it pretty emotionial, but that is what makes a story great!**

** - Cassie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN –****_Teaching Some Bitch a Lesson_**

Percy Jackson slide onto the end of the other side of the table, next to Grover. He hadn't yet looked up or taken notice of me. Grover stopped stuffing his face and looked to the side at the new addition to the table.

"What took you so long, Perce?" he asked.

Percy shrugged. "Mrs Dodds. I was a few seconds late for class."

"Dude," Leo joined in with the conversation. "She hates your guts. You're always on detentions from her. What's with that?"

"I dunno," Percy grinned as he shook his head slowly, "but the feelings mutual."

That was when Percy seemed to notice that there was an extra sitting at the table. _Me._ Only took him a few seconds (sarcasm). He looked up and locked eyes with me.

_Fuck it's happening again._

Those green, bright, shining eyes seemed to go on forever. They really did seem like there was part of the sea in there; restless and never settled. And the green. They were green, but blue, but _ocean._

What the fuck?! I'm not making sense!

I blinked, breaking our connection, and avoided his eyes. Tried to, anyway.

"Percy," Jason spoke up. He indicated over to me, "This is Annabeth. She is our"- he gestured to Juniper, Leo and then himself –"new foster sibling."

As soon as he said "sibling" I flinched. Next to me, Piper didn't seem to notice. Across from me, Juniper was smiling, bright as ever and totally oblivious of my sensitivity to that word. Grover had already gone back to his food (seriously, how much can someone actually eat without bringing it all back up?). Leo was finishing his fries. Jason was watching Percy. And Percy was watching me, with a slight frown.

To cover up my flinch, I spoke first. "Nice to officially meet you, _Mr Jackson."_ The use of his last name seemed to shock him out of whatever thoughts he'd had. Good. Took him by surprise.

Jason looked back and forward between us, very obviously lost.

I continued. "Mrs Dodds seems like such a delightful teacher, right? Despite how she looks, she doesn't have hawk eyes. I mean, otherwise your phone would be in her desk right now instead of your pocket."

As Percy seemed absolutely dumbfounded that I'd noticed he was texting during class, I just sat back and gave him a knowing smirk. Everyone else seemed to tune into our conversation.

"Percy, what have I told you about texting in class?" Juniper asked him in exasperation. "You are going to lose your phone again. This time you'll be in worse trouble then before! You have to be smart about this, Percy."

"Yeah, dude," Leo added, "I thought you were sneakier than that." But he winked across at Percy to show that he wasn't actually chastising him.

"Yeah, so did I, but apparently it must've been in my head," Percy replied. Looking at me, his face changed to an expression of amusement.

"Your apparently _thick_ head," I corrected, grabbing my bag and standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Juniper asked, beginning to stand up as well. "I'll come-"

"This isn't the first time I've been the new kid," I gave her a hard look. Slowly she sat back down, catching onto the fact that I didn't need her by my side. Before anyone could do anything else, I shouldered my bag and walked away.

Going down any hall, I didn't really see where I was headed. Looking around at everything either side of me, I took in. Guess it probably wouldn't be useful. I mean, who really needs to know how many lockers there are between classro-

My shoulder hit something hard. Human hard.

"Oi, watch it, bimbo!" the tough-looking dark haired girl growled at me. She stopped and glared.

But at the word "bimbo" the trigger inside of me seemed to go off.

"Excuse you?" I asked innocently, taking a step toward her. A tight smile spread across my face. "The fuck did you just call me?"

"A bimbo, little blonde girl," she sneered down at me. "You got a problem with that? Something to say?"

"Yeah," I smirked at her. "Don't judge a person before you know them."

Before she could do or say anything else – hell, before she could even blink – I swung my fist. It connected with her nose and there was an audible _Crack_! Taking a step back, I watch as blood began to leak out of her nose. She brought her hand up to her face, wincing when she touched her nose. She looked back at me in disbelief. It quickly faded to fury. Then rage.

Suddenly she charged at me. She shoved me so hard I hurtled backward, into the wall of blue lockers behind me. Catching myself just before my legs gave out, I staggered upright. The girl was suddenly on me, throwing me to the ground. Landing on my side, I let the momentum slide me a few metres further down the hall. The girl shot after me. She was almost on me when I noticed her weight shift to one side.

_She's going to kick_.

Ducking and rolling aside, I missed her kick by a long shot. She let out a howl of frustration and I got to my feet. This time I made the move and leapt on her. Even though she'd been waiting for my move, she wasn't really expecting it. Quickly I brought my knee up and kneed her in the stomach. She gasped; winded. I pushed her away, though not as violently.

Stepping back, I waited until the girl had caught her breath. I might not be the same person as I once was, but I was not heartless.

Around us, a small crowd had gathered. They were all just watching silently. None of them were egging us on or even shouting "Fight! Fight!" They all just seemed pretty shell-shocked that we were actually fighting. Or maybe it was the fact that they'd never seen me and yet here I was, taking on this huge, muscly-looking girl.

Ignoring all their curious yet cautious eyes, I looked back to the girl. Now she was standing up relatively straight again, breathing almost normally. And glaring at me

"We're done here," I told her. "I hope you learnt your lesson."

Spinning on my heel, I walked away from her and through the crowd. Some people even step aside to let me pass; like they thought touching me might cause me to attack them. Huh. Let them think that.

"You're a rough one, aren't you?" piped up someone next to me. Crap. How did I not see – or hear – him coming?

"She asked for it," was my simple reply to Percy's question.

"Not like other foster kids, then?"

An urge to punch him arose in me. What the fuck did he know about foster kids?

"No, I'm not like the foster kids you _know_. There are a lot of people like me in the foster system."

He was silent for a while. Maybe debating about something eternally. We kept walking down the unfamiliar halls. He may have some clue as to where we are, but I was lost.

"I didn't think the foster system was that bad," he finally said in a quieter voice than before. Like he was hesitant to actually come out and say it. "Juniper, Jason and Leo seem happy."

Scoffing at that last part I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? And how long have they stayed here, with these foster parents, for?"

"Um, well, it's been years. Maybe five or something? Could be longer… Maybe seven?"

And there we have it. That would be why they seem so happy. They haven't gone through the ringer like a lot of us have. The three of them were probably one of the lucky ones; getting to stay in one place for so long. They got to make friends here. Start high school. Probably end up finishing high school here as well. They actually have a life here.

"My point. The longer you stay somewhere; the less you're moved about. The less you're moved about; the more stable you become. The more stable you are; the happier you'll be," I quoted, although trying not to remember too much about the person who'd first said that to me. There were too many painful and heart-shattering memories involved.

"Sounds philosophy-al," he said.

What? The _hell_ is this guy trying to say- _Oh, wait a sec_. I get it.

"Philosophical," I corrected, shooting an annoyed glance at him. "I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

At first he was confused. Probably thinking something like: _This chick's new! How the fuck does she know that?!_ But then it dawned on him. Hmm, this one's a bit slow on the up-take.

"Oh right, Mr Marks class," he nodded. "That was actually a fluke. The other day when I was 'studying' with Grover and Juniper that was one of the only things I remember from it. Word of warning if you ever have a studying session with Juniper: it is actually _studying_."

"So, really, you aren't smart?" raising an eyebrow I looked over at him. Well, over and _up_ at him.

He smirked back at me. I was careful when looking at him, to avoid getting sucked in by his amazing eyes.

"That depends on who you ask," he winked. "I think I'm pretty smart."

"Huh. Well, whatever gets you through the day, Percy."

As if on cue with my thoughts, the bell rang and a heap of students seemed to come out of nowhere to quickly fill up the hall. Percy seemed a bit out of it at first, so I took advantage and swiftly fell into the tidal wave of students.

Next class, next class. Pulling out my timetable for what seemed like the millionth time, I scanned it for my next class (well, _duh,_ what else would I be looking at it for?). Greek with… Oh, _wonder-freaking-ful._ Mr Brunner. I guess he hadn't seemed horrible, but he just came across as the sympathetic type. And I _hate_ that type.

I think I can speak for most – if not all – foster children when I say: we hate sympathetic looks. Really, anything to do with giving us sympathy. Once people find out that we are orphans or have been taken away from our parents for some reason, that's what they do; treat us with sympathy.

_"I'm really sorry to hear that."_

_ "Oh, you poor thing."_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry."_

Oh, come off it, people! We know you just say that because you really don't know what else to say when you first hear. We know that you really don't mean it. We know because we're not stupid. Yes, we are alone. Yes, something seriously bad has happened to us. No, your freaking sympathetic looks aren't going to make anything better. We're stronger than you give us credit for! You need to stop filling our mind with lies! Lies that we see straight through! Those lies hurt us the most because you build up our hope.

Sympathy. Doesn't. Work. Don't give it to us. Don't try it on us. We don't _want _or _need_ your God damn sympathy.

Sighing, I strolled down the hallways again. Looking for room 467. Bugger, it's not the same room as my homeroom. Ugh!

* * *

**Hey guys! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long. I said 5 days...it took me 7... I blame the V8's! They are amazing and I'm watching them right now! They were also racing yesterday. **

**SO, here's the new chapter. I should have mentioned that there is a slight bit of violence in this. To clarify, I've never ever fought with someone. I am a good person (at least I try to be, anyway). I want to join the Police force when I'm out of school - hopefully after I get my Uni degree. I'm thinking of going into the Missing Persons Unit. **

**Sorry, babbling.**

**My dog, Weenie, it sitting with me right now. He is a white toy poodle, but right mow he is seriously fluffy so he looks the a teddy bear. He's going blind, so he can't read this, but he's watching the screen anyway.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**(Weenie just groaned so I think that was his way of saying thank you to you too!)**

**In this chapter, you guys get to find out a little bit more about Percy. And Annabeth too, I guess. At least, you get to see a bit more aggression from Annabeth.**

**SOrry that this first day has dragged on. I'm going to end it in the next chapter, I promise! Annabeth's second day, I'm hoping that you'll find it a bit more exciteful. Fingers crossed you will!**

**I hope you all enjoy reading ths chapter! And that your week was good and happy, or at least there was something positive that came from it!**

** - Cassie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT – ****_Physical Torture…I mean, Gym_**

Greek was… to be completely honest; it was interesting. Like architecture, I could feel the pull inside me to seek out more about it all. According to Mr Brunner, I'd transferred here at a good time because they were only just beginning the new topic; Greek mythology.

When I'd first got to the class I'd decided on sleeping through it instead of designing further. But I couldn't concentrate on what I was sketching. My attention kept going back to the Greek words that the teacher wrote up and the explanations of events and the Gods.

The bell suddenly shrilled. Jumping, I looked around, dazed slightly. What, it's over?

Everyone had already begun to pack their things away and get out of the room. In the front row I noticed Juniper and Grover talking while they got up. Behind Grover sat Percy, for once not texting. Also sitting in the back row with me, the two Stoll brother's had sat, with the Katie girl in between us. The 'It' couple, Silena and Beckendorf, had sat on the opposite side of the room to the Stoll's right in front of me.

As I stood, little white bits of paper on the floor caught my eye. Frowning, I bent down and picked one up, opening the scrunched paper to read it.

_παίρνει περισσότερο από τη γοητεία για να κερδίσει άτομα άνω_

Translation to English: _It takes more than charm to win people over._

Looking down to the floor again, I noticed that there was more paper. Right around where the most envied couple in school had sat. I think it's pretty safe to assume that the Stoll's and the 'It' couple clashed.

Instead of just dropping the paper to the floor, I stuffed it into my pockets. I'm not a hoarder or sentimental person, really, but something about the statement made want to keep it.

Quickly, before Juniper could catch sight of me and call me over, I fast-walked out of the room, not for the first time today, I went any direction. Free period now. Guess I could go and get lost in the library (assuming it is big enough to get lost in). Maybe there would be some architecture books I could borrow out.

The bell had long gone before I found the library. Jesus, this school should have signs or something for people like me. Or at least give us a stupid map when we collect out timetable.

Somehow, I found a dozen books that caught my interest (weirdly, they sort of just popped out of me as I walked passed their shelves) and went to the furthest corner I could find. I did not want people around, googling at me while reading.

Losing myself in the books, I read. And read. Sentences. Chapters. Books. By the time the bell went I had three books still left unread. Sweet. I'll just come back tomorrow and read them.

Instead of following the library rules (they were taped up all around the place), I walked straight out of the library, ignoring the books I'd left dumped on the table where I'd been reading. The librarians can do that. I mean, isn't that what their paid for?

My feet took me down the hallways along with the crowds of students emerging from their classrooms or already making their way to the next room.

I had Gym. The last class of the day, and it was freaking physical training. Or PT, as I like to refer to it as – Physical Torture.

Walking into the gymnasium, I saw kids all sitting up on the bleachers. The teacher was standing at the front of them, looking down at the clipboard he was holding. As I went to him, my eyes quickly roamed the students, looking for familiar faces.

Yep. There was that shaggy black hair. Fucking brilliant. Next to him was Grover. Sure, I could deal with him. I mean, he was kinda just a…well, nothing, I guess. Just Juniper's boyfriend.

On the other side of Percy was a gangly, pale, gothic-looking kid. He was dressed in all black, including the back-pack at his feet. His shoes, even, were completely black. His hair was pretty long – longer then Percy's. It was actually almost at his shoulders; cut just a few inches above. It hung over his face but he didn't seem to mind.

The three of them were too busy talking to notice my arrival, thank God.

Looking through the others sitting on the bleaches, I didn't see Juniper. Obviously, Piper, Leo and Jason wouldn't be here. But the two Stoll's, Katie, and some other guy were sitting up the back. Down the front was the 'It' couple. Around them sat a crowd that would definitely have to be part of their posse.

No one seemed to notice me. Heck yes! I was just about to head up the bleaches to take a seat on the other side of the back bench, when I heard my name from the front.

"Annabeth Chase."

Spinning back around, I met the teacher's hard eyes.

"I'm Coach Arnold," he told me in his deep, commanding voice. The man looked in real good shape, I'll give him that. His hair, though, was beginning to recede. "You are the new girl, yes?"

"Well unless you've seen me in this class before, that's kinda obvious," I said in the same tone you say _Duh_. At the same time, I also bobbed my head slowly.

The coach frowned and glared.

"Well, _Chase_, this is your first warning," woah, he is the second person to spit my name today. "I give you three. Get to three and I guarantee you'll regret it."

I just shrugged. "Looking forward to it, _Coach_."

Just as I was about to head up the stairs, the bell decided it'd ring. Man, here comes the torture session. Looking back at the teacher, I saw him smirking. There was this gleam in his eye that just told me that I was in for a real run.

"Change rooms! Move!" he demanded. Instantly everyone scrambled from the benches and practically flew into the change rooms.

Like all of today, I felt the stares. The beady eyes. The urge for them to ask me questions. To be nosy little shits. But I ignored each and every one of their gazes, even Percy's which kept trying to draw my eyes to lock with his.

"Chase, there is gym clothes for you in there," he was still smirking as he pointed a finger towards the door all the girls were going through. Again I shrugged, turned, and followed the others into the change rooms designated for us girls.

"Hi, I'm Silena," the 'It' girl said. She must have been waiting for me or something because she popped up right beside me as soon as I stepped through the door.

"I've heard," was all I said before brushed passed to where I saw a neatly folded set of gym clothes with a note on. Picking up the note, I saw it just had _Annabeth Chase _written on. I looked around, trying to find a place that wasn't in the open so I could change.

"Oh good!" she seemed genuinely happy that I knew of her. "Well, fell free to hang with the other girls and me," she continued, oblivious to the fact I was ignoring her. "We'll make such a good team! Are you any good at sport? Don't worry if you aren't, I mean. We can help. We'll show you the ropes and everything, so don't worry. It must be hard being new so I just-"

"Have you been new before?" I interrupted her rant, finally looking at her but not looking at her too friendly.

At first she seemed surprised that I'd said that. Or maybe because I'd interrupted her. Then she smiled at me.

"No, I came straight here from primary school along with my friends-"

"Then say that instead of assuming that being new is hard," I said, no emotion in my voice or even my face. "Being the new kid is not _hard_; it's _annoying_."

She seemed startled, opening and closing her mouth. Finally she stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. I'll r-remember that."

"Where can I get changed?" I asked her.

"Um, we normally get changed here…"she gestured to where the others were re-dressing themselves in the open. Some of them had looked over at us while the other lot were trying to be quick and quiet so they could eavesdrop. Although the Katie girl, she was sneering at Silena, obviously having fun watching how the popular girl was shut down time after time by me.

I rolled my eyes. "Then where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, just over there," she pointed behind me. Before anything else could be said, I walked away from her and into the bathroom area. Straight into one of the toilet cubicles.

I don't get changed in front of people. Not anymore. Taking off my shirt, I look down. Scars. I wasn't completely covered in them, but they were there. Every one of them stood out like a neon sign to me. Even the ones that were barely visible.

Some of the scars were self-inflicted. I had done them. A lot. With a knife. Sometimes a razor. A few times the tin of a Coke can. Really, whatever I could find. The most recent ones were done a month ago. I'd been good for that long.

There were other scars, though, that weren't from me. They were from _him_. They were from the Annabeth who was always a victim. The old me. The life I wish I could forget. The life that haunts my nightmares.

A cold shiver rain down my spine. These were the reminders of the past I will have to live with until the day I die.

"Annabeth, you better hurry!" Silena called to me.

Sighing, I put on the gym uniform. It consisted of a white t-shirt with the Goode High crest (in navy) situated on the left, above where the heart was. Then the navy blue running shorts with the Goode High crest (this time white) down on the bottom right. I've been in worse uniforms. This wasn't too bad considering what some schools were made to wear.

Going out into the locker room I found it completely empty. Fine by me. I shoved my back pack into one of the free lockers then headed out.

Huh, looks like I'm late. The coach had everyone running around the outside lines of the basketball court inside. He blew the whistle, yelling at someone who was whispering to her friend. Some boy behind them laughed and immediately the coach started to scream at him.

"Get here!" he pointed to the floor just in front of him. The kid hurried over, very obviously scared of the punishment. "Drop and give me twenty!" The kid did as he was told without argument or protest of any kind.

Suddenly the coach seemed to sense me casually making my way to him, arms crossed, looking bored as hell.

"Chase, start running!" he indicated the running circle of teenagers doing laps around us. "Run until you can't run anymore!"

I didn't start. Instead I stopped, arms still crossed, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? That sounds stupid." At least I was being honest.

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. The coach literally did make us all run until our legs collapsed under us. When I began running, everyone had already done at least three laps. Some people fell on their fourth. We all swerved around them until they crawled out of the way. After that people just began to drop like flies.

I saw Grover go down somewhere in the middle of his fourth. Silena made it to five. Katie and Travis got to ¾ of their way through their sixth, while Connor just managed to make it to his seventh.

Half way through my fourth my legs started to burn. My thigh muscles already beginning to feel tight and my feet starting to go a little numb. Trying to control my breathing and keep pumping my arms, I pushed on. It got to my eight lap and noticed that there were five of us left.

Beckendorf. One of the boys that also hung with him and Silena earlier. The Goth kid, unexpectedly. Me, the only girl. And…Percy Jackson.

Finally on my tenth lap around I had to stop. Looking around I saw that only Beckendorf, Goth kid, and Percy were the only ones still going. I'd beaten that other kid, putting me fourth best at this little activity in this class.

There was a flutter inside me. Part of me was actually proud. The other part just didn't care.

Goth kid was next out at eleven laps. Beckendorf on 13. Percy, though, that guy did not seemed to want to stop. Eventually, though, he did end it… _after twenty fucking laps!_ I mean, how is that God damn freaking possible?!

Everyone in the class cheered for him. Except me. And the coach. The coach just frowned and muttered something under his breath while making a note of something on his clipboard. Wonder what he'd written about us all… Criticism probably.

The rest of the time was spent testing our physical strength. Push ups. Sit ups. Chin ups even, although not many actually made it passed a failed attempt for their first. Admittedly, I managed only one myself, but it was a proper chin up.

Percy Jackson, on the other hand, flogged everyone at everything. It was like he trained or something. His technique was perfect, aim 100% accurate, weight division spot on for himself. And unlike most guys, he didn't boast or gloat about being the best. He simply just walked away to take a swig from his water bottle. The Goth kid and Grover clapped him on the back, but didn't say anything else.

Beckendorf was the only other person who even came slightly close to levelling with Percy. The Goth kid, as it turned out, was third best in the class. His scrawny appearance definitely did not portray just how strong he actually was.

I, however, dropped to about number six in the class. Two of Beckendorf's mates (one of which I'd beaten in the run around) bettered me when it came to the upper-body strength tests. I overheard them talking and apparently they were also with Beckendorf on the football team.

Finally we got dismissed. I shot into the changing room, grabbed my bag, then locked myself into one of the cubicles. Unlike last time, there were others who grabbed a cubicle for themselves instead of changing in the open. As fast as I could, I got into my actual clothes, trying my best to not notice the white scars that littered my skin.

By the time I was done, the bell to end school had already gone. Emerging from the cubicle, Silena and some of her friends were re-applying their make-up and lip gloss.

"Bye, Annabeth!" Silena shouted as I left the bathroom then the actual changing room.

Quickly, before anyone noticed me or tried to talk to me, I dashed out of the gym, following the crowd of Goode High students out the front of the school. I did not want to have to walk back with Juniper or Jason or Leo. They'd just ask the annoying 'first day' questions. When you've be the new girl as many times as I have, you just want to punch everyone who asks one of those stupid questions.

Instead of retracing our steps back to the foster house, I just walked along the sidewalks. People passed, barely noticing my existence. Business men strolled purposely passed. Mothers hurried to pick their children up from school. Taxis zoomed by. Tyres of trucks screeched. Car horns blared as they came to a halt at the traffic jams.

Without me really noticing it, the sky had begun to get darker. And darker. By the time I realised it, the sun was long gone and the city was a blaze with lights and neon flare.

Wow. Susan is so gonna shoot me. A smiled crept across my face. Good.

As soon as I stepped through the door to the foster house, I heard the Crow lady.

"ANNABETH CHASE!"

* * *

**Heya every-body!**

**How you all goin'? I hope everyone is good and happy!**

**So, I really want to apologize to you all because I was re-reading some of my previous chapters, and I realized that there was alot of grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm so sorry! I hate reading things with mistakes in so I can imagine that you guys would be annoyed with it too! I proof-read this chapter so I'm hoping that I changed and fixed all that I needed to, but sorry if there was some that I missed!**

**I just want to say that I'm so extatic to hear about those 3 women in America getting rescued! The horror that those assholes would have put them through! I am a big supporter of bringing the death penalty back for those criminals that have pretty much lost their humanity. Like those three brothers. **

**The story of those girls reminded me of one of these case studies that I watched in Studies of Society. It was about that Austrian lady, Elisabeth Fritzel, who had been locked away by her abusive father for 24 years in a basement cellar that was built under their house. No one suspected him, either. There had been Social Wellfare workers through that house, as well as the rest of the Fritzel family living above, and sometimes back-pakers, all of them completely oblivious to the fact that the daughter they had thought 'ran away' was being held prisoner right below their feet. When the truth finally came out, Elisabeth had been raped by her own father, having seven children, although one passed away not too long after being born.**

**I hate how history repeats itself. **

**Sorry for crushing the light-heartedness there. It's just something that I noticed as soon as I heard about the escape and rescue of those three, brave American women. **

**For those of you that live in Australia, you would have seen that nurse jump off a train platform to save that 50 year old man that feel onto the tracks. He fell a mere two minutes before the train was due to come into the station. But a complete stranger, a lady nurse, jumped onto the tracks, risking her own life, and helped him to get to safety. Others pulled him onto the platform, but that lady was the only one that actually got down onto the rail-tracks herself, to help the man.**

**Honestly, that is one brave woman as well. **

**Wow, we have a lot of brave women in our society. Men as well, I'm not trying to be rude. It's just that I've been hearing a lot about gutsy women in the past week. **

**Any guys who are reading this, please don't take offense or anything. If you do, I'm sorry and just know that that was not my intention. Sorry.**

**Now, I'm going to stop typing so I can actually post this up for you guys.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOLLOWING ME AND TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS! Okay, here's the list of my followers - in no particular order may I add!**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, AthenaGrayEyes98, AwkwardGems, **

**BcozYou'reMyFriendSeaweedBrain, Book3, ChildOfSea,**

**Cinderella7049, DDSkye, DustyCauldron,**

**Elizabeth B-Lover, HungerGames147, I3gallaghergirls,**

**IamJadedaughterofHades, Josefine Stahl, ,**

**Lord Sanguine, Lovemyhorsey, Luna082,**

**MSPJO22, MissunderstoodPoet, MoB24,**

**PureJoy-SweetDreams, Random Reader 14, RedNebulosity,**

**SapphireJems, Shandia99, SockpandaEatsBamboo,**

**Son-of-Chronos88, TheWall1706, XxbethamphetaminexX,**

**annabethspercy, artsywriter9, blankslate37,**

**bookworm0398, chinfev1203, fanficrulz1,**

**greekgeek25, keepcalmandwrite, lovepercabethalways,**

**maddie4836, percythepanda, pjoperson,**

**quinnybomb, qwertzkey, si-fi-lover22,**

**trio-of-friends, xLittle Black Star, xMidnightHowls,**

**xXAthena-MinervaXx, xxWiseOwlxx, yassie99 **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**And everyone who's reviewed, thank you so much and I love you for it!**

**Be safe everyone, and don't forget to laugh a little and have fun once in a while! Even if it is watching a movie that you love by yourself, or downloading the next episode of your favourite show, or baking a heap of stuff you like to eat, or reading or writing or sleeping!**

** - Cassie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE – ****_Thank You Again, Life._**

Suddenly the Crow lady was there, getting all up in my face.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she bellowed, her face turning red. "It is ten-thirty! Did you know that, young lady? And this morning, don't think I didn't notice that you had toast!"

"You really need to pop a pill or something before that vein in your head bursts," hey, I was being nice and looking out for her health. That is defiantly not something that I usually do either.

"And the phone call from your school!" she continued, like I hadn't spoke at all. "You _broke a girl's nose_, Annabeth! Broke it! I don't know what possessed you to do such a thing-"

"Okay, shut up! First; I was walking around the city. Second; I don't care that it's ten-thirty, I'll come back when I want to and don't even think that you will try change that fact. Third; toast is a legit breakfast, even if you don't approve or whatever. I'll be eating it so build a bridge and deal with it. And fourth; the bitch had it coming. I did her a favour. I taught her a valuable lesson in life."

With that said I side stepped her, went up the stairs, and slammed my bedroom door closed.

At first I lay awake in bed for what seemed like forever. But then I did fall asleep. And it started.

I regret falling asleep. I should have woken up as soon as I saw the room. _His_ room. How dark it was. How the curtains were drawn closed. How I should have seen it coming as soon as my dream-self stepped through his bed room door way. How the real me back then should have realized.

Why was I so stupid?! So naive?! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T I REALISE?!

Coming back to the present I realized that I'd been breathing hard and gasping, my heart rate a million miles an hour. Pulling myself together I got ready for the second day at bloody Goode High. I wasn't dreading it, but I certainly was far from looking forward to it. Seriously, the day I turn eighteen will be the best day of my life, I have no doubt about that.

Like the previous day, I managed to creep down and frighten both boys and Juniper. Also like yesterday, I made myself toast. Not a bowl of cereal. Susan would have to do a lot more than yell at me to make me actually change my habits. But that in itself was very, very unlikely.

"Where's the Crow lady?" I asked, ripping apart my toast then shoving a little piece into my mouth instead of the whole thing.

"Who?" Juniper asked, all legitimately innocent.

But I saw the recognition dawn on the two boys' faces almost straight away. They certainly knew who I was referring to.

"Work," Leo replied simply.

"Yeah, I saw her leave earlier this morning. She must have a meeting or something," Jason told us all while looking up from his cereal. "Nice name by the way." He grinned at me.

"Yeah, that's gotta be the best yet," Leo agreed, also grinning at me. "The best we could come up with was the Wicked Witch of the West. But your name suits her way better. And, it's, like, totally original!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. I frown. But looking at the others, I didn't see them confused or worried. No, it looked more like they'd been expecting it.

Jason got up and went to the front door. I didn't turn or look around but I did hear the voices. Four of them, including Jason's. All male. Two familiar.

"Grover!" Juniper shrieked with joy as she run to him and leapt into his arms. Grover's reaction was instantaneous. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her, managing to steady them both. They looked so happy together. Lucky. Juniper really doesn't know just how much she really has.

I turned back to my plate and the food on there. Well, the mangled bits of toast.

"Hey guys," came (guess who) Percy Jackson's voice.

"Where's your coffee?" came a voice I didn't recognize. It was tempting to turn around but I held myself in place.

"Over there, man," Leo must have pointed as well.

I heard footsteps and a mumbled voice, "Too early for this shit." The unknown person walked past the back of my chair and over to the kettle. From the corner of my eye I watched the guy get out a mug and instant coffee. He was dressed in all black, with black, long, messy hair. So the guy that was hanging with Percy and Grover yesterday in our Physical Torture session.

"Mornin', Annabeth," someone with Percy Jackson's voice slid into the chair next to me. Looking over at him, I slowly and deliberately put a piece of toast in my mouth, chewing slowly and not saying anything.

Instead, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, I tried to talk to you yesterday," he went on.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Maybe you should get an MRI or something, because you seem to forget that _you did_."

"Oh no, I remember. I'm talking about after school, when we were leaving the gym," he said. I tried not to get sucked into his beautiful ocean eyes, instead looking at his face.

Wow, he had really good skin. Like, there is the slightest, smallest patches on his cheeks of uneven skin, probably caused by acne, but that is it. For the most part, it is smooth.

"But you shot out of there," he was saying, "before I could talk to you. I tried to follow you but by the time I got out of the school doors, you'd disappeared."

"We were going to ask if you wanted to walk home with us," Jason returned, sitting across from me to finish his cereal. "But you were gone already. Or, at least, we didn't see you."

"I was gone," I confirmed, going back to my toast. _And I didn't want to walk home with you._

"Where did you go, Annabeth?" Juniper was still over with her boyfriend, both of them holding onto each other. But she had zoned into our conversation.

"Around," was my very simple, blatant reply.

"So you're the Anniebeth?" the Goth kid spoke up from over where the kettle was. He was leaning against the counter and holding his mug of coffee.

"Ann_-a-_beth," I growled, glaring at him. "Get it right or I'll give you an eye to match your clothes."

His eyes widen, shocked. But quickly his expression changed to an amused smirk.

"You know guys, she doesn't seem half bad," he stated, looking me dead in the eye. "Feisty. Scary looking when she's mad. Pretty good death glare. Like I said, not half bad." Then he had the nerve to wink at me.

Just before I was about to jump up and charge at him because he was getting on my nerves, Percy cut in.

"Nico, knock it off," he said. "Sorry, Annabeth. He doesn't mean to be rude. At least I don't think he does, deep down. But he's just-"

"Honest," Nico grinned, then skulled his coffee.

"Okay, guys," Grover interrupted. "Let's get to school. We'll probably end up being late if we keep this going." In a lower voice I heard him talk to Juniper. "Come on, let's go get your bag."

The two of them disappeared upstairs. _Hmmm, I wonder what they're doing._ Please note the sarcasm. Five minutes later, the two of them emerged, red faced.

"So, uh, we should go," Grover suggested.

As we walked along, I lagged back. Slowly, I slowed my pace way down; getting further and further away from those ahead. Suddenly Percy looked over his shoulder. He gave me a confused look and stopped, waiting for me to catch up to him. I groaned.

Like, why can't he just walk ahead? With his friends? Urgh!

"Why so far back?" was his first question. Oh, I saw that one coming.

"Why stop and wait?" I answered his question with one of my own. He frowned.

"It's called being polite. Guess it's something you're not used to."

"No, it's called the start of being nosy. Guess that it's something _you're_ used to doing," I shot back at him.

Percy chuckled. "Good at the comebacks, aren't you? What happened to make you so snappy and feisty? I mean, I'm not good at school, I'll admit that, but I'm not blind or stupid. Something triggered your reaction towards that fight with Clarisse."

"Oh, was that her name."

"Yeah, Clarisse LaRue. I advise you to watch your back from now on. Once you get on her bad side, you stay on it. I think it's pretty safe to assume that she hates you already, so watch yourself around her. If there's one thing everyone knows about Clarisse; it's that she _always _has the last say, and until she does, she won't stop coming at you."

"Then it looks like we have something in common, because I like to have the last say."

"Annabeth, I'll be the one to warn you straight up: that's crazy thinking. You'll get yourself badly hurt if you don't give in to her."

"Then I guess I'm just going to take the hits and deal with it."

Beside me, very, very slightly – almost invisible – Percy flinched. It was barely a move; if I had blinked I wouldn't have noticed it. But I have. He has secret.

"What is it?" unconsciously, my voice has dropped lower and a hint of concern has crept into it. Ha, now who's the nosy one.

"Huh? What's what?" he asked, looking at me. He was trying to play dumb. He was trying to act all innocent, like he had no idea as to what I was referring to. But we both knew that really, he did.

"Taking the hits" – again, his barely seen flinch – "that's what. You don't like that expression." He opened his mouth, but something inside me forced me to continue with, "No bullshit either, Percy Jackson."

He stared at me, internally debating. He bit his lip, looked down at the footpath, then looked back up and met my eyes. His ocean eyes were clouded over. The emotion was bubbling beneath the surface, but he was trying to keep it as guarded as possible.

"Something's are better left a secret."

"Oh yeah?" He was dead on the money with that. Sometimes, keeping secrets is better than talking. Better than the so called 'help' people think they can give you. Better than the sympathetic looks, even though those don't really stop after they find out you're a foster kid.

"You avoided my question before," he pointed out. "What happened to you to give you this attitude?"

I gave a short, humourless laugh. "Life, Percy. Life."

Yet again, he frowned at me. Trying to work things out in his head and not seeing how it all adds up to this outcome. He could guess, but I really doubt he'd come close to the truth.

Just as he opened his mouth, we entered the school. The bell rang out, perfectly timed.

Wait a sec. _Shit_. We're in the same home class. God damn it!

"I don't get it," Percy finally admitted as we began the walk through the hall way, to our class room.

"Life. It screws you over and leaves you completely fucked. Does that make more sense? How about it chews you up, spits you out, squashes you under its foot, then pegs you out on the line to try straighten out. Would you like another example or do you get it now?"

"Okay, I get that life has fucked you around, but I don't get why you chose to be like this. To act indifferent and lash out when you're angry."

"And you never will."

And with that said, I left him standing there, outside the class room door. I walked in, spied a seat at the back, and dropped down into it. A few seconds later, Percy walked in. He stilled looked a little dazed, but you could definitely see that he was thinking deeply now. Just before he sat down, he locked eyes with me.

"Ahem," Mr Brunner cleared his throat as he rolled himself indie the room. This broke my gaze from Percy's and he turned around, facing the front and sitting down in his chair. "Nice to see all your bright and shining faces today!" He seemed pretty happy.

Groans came from students all around the room. A guy even slumped onto his desk, head down, to emphasize his point. Mr Brunner just chuckled at all this. Guess this was regular or something.

The next few classes went the same as yesterday. I was either sleeping through it or working on my design. Mrs Joyce let me be. Mr Mark still hates me. Mrs Dodds still hates Percy's guts. Meh. So nothing has really changed.

Also like the previous day, I sat down at the same table, in a corner, by myself, when Juniper and the rest showed up and automatically just took a seat. Like, not even asking or anything. _Sure, take a seat, try become my friend even though I really wish you wouldn't 'cause I don't want, nor do I need, any friends._

Guess they aren't telepaths.

The chatter started. The cafeteria got crowded and loud real quick. Tables were full. Laughter rang through the air. The occasional shout or scream (bet they were caused by one of the Stoll's).

"Hey guys, miss me?"

I froze. My insides turned ice cold. A shiver ran down my back. My breathing picked up as my heart began to race. My palms started to sweat and my body started to get a hot flush. My senses blocked everything out. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Words were slurred, voices muffled, life around me practically non-existent. All that I could hear was the voice.

_His_ voice.

No. No. No, no, NO, NO, NO! This cannot be happening. This is wrong. It can't be. There is no way that it can be. I'm hearing things. This isn't real. This is a bad nightmare. A horrible dream. This isn't reality. I haven't woken up yet.

No. Just no. Please, _please_, no.

* * *

**Rightio, everyone. Chap-ist-er Nine-us isa up! (Okay, so that was a failed attempt at trying to write in a Mexican accent).**

**So I really shouldn't be doing this right now... but I'm procrastinating. I have three assignments sprawled all over my bed and one in my bag that I really don't want to think about. I forget which one is due first but I'm pretty sure there's some major checkpoints this week... and unfortunately, you get marked down for nt completing and handing in checkpoints on time. **

**Say people, did you know that in Beauty and the Beast, feminists beleive that it is actually telling youg children that if you are pretty and sweet-natured you can change an abusive man into a kind and gentle one? Well, I certainly didn't. I love the Disney Princess movies, I'm not ashamed to admit that, which is the reason I chose to create a hypothesis around it for my SoS (Studies of Societ) assignment. I thought I'd be watching the movies and just writing shit about them. Ha, I was so wrong. Turns out, I'm critiquing all them movies. They were my childhood, God dammit!**

**The other assignments... well lets just not even go there...**

**In approximately 2 hrs and 15 minutes for this exact moment that I am typin this, I will be starting work. The only good thing about it is that I am getting paid and I've got only a minimum hr shift. But that still means I get home at, like, 9 ish, then I have to keep working on theses stupid assignments. I had work last night (a longer shift than todays, but my manager had let me go like 30min earlier) and I've got work tomorrow.**

**So this morning, me and my sister got up real early to make mum a nice breakfast for Mother's Day. I cooked the pancake (okay... so it was out of those shake mixes... when it comes to cooking I'm not so talented... I try, but usually it's a fail...). My sister made a cake. I wrote our message on mum's card when I'd done. Anway, she came out, read the card, and started crying. But it was happy tears.**

**How was everyone else's Mothers Day? If you don't celebrate it for a reason and this offends you I'm sorry because that is sincerly not my intention. I realize that people have different circumstances. If someone has passed, well I won't say "I'm sorry", but I will say that I wish things had been different for you. **

**Damn, I always seem to have something upsetting in my Author's Notes. Again, not intentional. My fingers just keep flying over the keyboard and writing whatever. If it annoys you, you can yell at me to stop. **

**Anyway, have a good day. Eat some nice food. Take a long nap. Read some books.**

** - Cassie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN – ****_Get Me Out NOW._**

Why can't I disappear? Why does this have to happen?

"Luke, you're back!" Juniper exclaimed in pure happiness as I felt – rather than saw – her jump up and no doubt wrap him in a huge hug. If she knew the truth I doubt she'd be so enthusiastic towards him.

I sensed the bodies around me leave the table and walk behind me to where _he_ was standing. But I couldn't. My head wouldn't budge, my body felt like it was offline, yet still powered on. One of the emotions I'd tried so hard to keep locked away, deep, deep down, was waking up. Fear.

"I thought you were coming back next week?" Jason.

"Why didn't you tell us or something?" Grover.

"We could've made you a Welcome Back party!" Piper.

"Did you have fun over in Australia?" Percy.

"Did you ride kangaroos everywhere?" Leo.

They knew him. _They all knew him_. They thought he was amazing. A friend. A nice person. They were even happy to see him!

"I take it you've missed me," I could just imagine the smirk, the gleam he gets in his eye when he knows his right. It sent chills down my spine as my stomach churned. "Slow down with the questions though; we've got plenty of time. But first, I've got a question. Who's our new addition?"

Impossibly, my heart raced faster. I wanted to scream. Or cry. Or run. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I don't want him to see me. To recognize me. And I don't want to _see him!_ I'd spent years running. Years trying to get away. Years trying to pick myself up again. Years! Yet _he_ has ruined it in seconds!

Footsteps were coming closer to me. Around the table. They stopped right next to me. My eyes stay glued to the table. _Don't look up. Don't look up. _

"Oh, that's Annabeth," Juniper's voice registered in the back of my mind but I couldn't focus on it.

"Hi there, I'm Luke," he said.

Slowly my eyes moved upward. And found his face. It was almost still the same. Older and taller but not changed. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Even though there should be, there were no red horns protruding from his head. He still had that scar; the one from his eye to his chin. The one from me.

He may have been acting like we didn't know each other, but it was definitely _an act._ I could see it, in his blue eyes, the recognition. The lust. The annoyance. The anger. The greed. The surprise. Worst of all, the monster within. He knew exactly who I was. Hell, he probably figured it out the moment he saw my blonde curls!

"Annabeth?" Piper was suddenly beside me, her voice cutting through the haze and fog in my head. "Annabeth, are you okay?" He placed a hand on my shoulder but I pushed it off immediately while standing abruptly.

"What?" I snapped at her. Trying to hide my reluctance to look at him, as well as all the other emotions threatening to spill over here and now, I swung back to _him_. "I don't give a shit who you are, I'm not a part of your group, so don't even talk to me, okay? Have a nice fucking day."

Grabbing my bag, I strolled off, keeping my pace under check to not look as frightened as I felt. But as soon as I was out in the hall way, I looked back over my shoulder. Good, no one followed. Then I sprinted. Down the hall. Out the front door. Through the school gate. Down the sidewalks of the city.

My feet kept going. This city was strange and unfamiliar, even though I spent hours yesterday walking around it. But I didn't care. I just needed to _run_. To get _away_. People gave me weird looks as I shot passed them, but I barely even noticed them.

Suddenly my legs gave out from underneath me. I fell to the concrete. And I stayed there. Something was on my cheeks. I brushed it away. Part of me was shocked that I was crying. The other part was shocked that I wasn't breaking down.

This was my worst nightmare come true. I'd changed myself so much to get away, but in the end, Life has fucked me 'round again. _He's here._

I was this way because of him. The trigger to change may not have been pulled by him, but he was the one to make me _need_ to change. I didn't won't to. I was scared back then. No, I was absolutely petrified back then. But I had to. Life or death. I chose to live. As a consequence, I had to become the bitch I am now. I thought that would have been enough to get away from him. But I guess it isn't.

Why does this happen to me?! _"Why me!"_

Curling up on the cold, hard sidewalk, I let the sobs I'd held back for years rack my body. There was almost no feeling inside me. I was almost numb. Except for the pain. That one emotion coursed through every bone, every cell, every particle in my body. There was nothing, and then there was the pain.

Clear as day, a memory flittered on in my head. Like an old video.

_The darkness of night above. The terror. The strong hand holding my arms above my head. The body on top of mine, keeping my own pinned to the cool grass. The horrible warm breath on my face. The hand trailing down my body, to my shorts._

_"No-" but his lips were already on mine before I could say any more. Before I could attract attention. Pushing him off was futile. He was too strong. I was too weak. _

_Then came the pain. _

"Miss? Miss, are you okay?"

I blinked. The face above me shifted into focus. Along with where I was. It was dark now. The city lights were on. I could see the taxis speeding passed over on the next street.

Shit, I must have passed out or something.

"Miss?"

I turned my attention back to the man bending over me with a worried expression. He was tall, looked maybe in his early twenties, and was darker skinned. African-American. His lips were parted enough for me to take note of the perfect, white teeth he had. Lucky him.

"I'm good," as my voice came out croaky and weak; I felt my facial muscles relaying my confused feelings to him. Why's my voice sound like this?

"No offense, but you don't really look it," he said honestly and politely. He held out a hand. "Let me help you up."

I looked at it, yet didn't move to take hold of it.

"I don't bite," he prompted with a small, reassuring smile. Somehow, that remark seemed to convince me that he was alright. That it wouldn't hurt to get a hand up.

I reached out and took his. Wow, it's actually really warm and soft. Not what I was expecting. He hauled me to my feet with the barest effort. I was about to let go when my knees began to wobble and I stumbled forward.

"Woah there," the guy caught me. "Maybe we should get you to a medical centre."

"No," I pulled back my hand and stepped away. "No, I'm fine." My voice was stronger now. Back to normal. "Thanks for your help, but no thanks, I don't need anymore." I spun, turning my back to him, and walked away.

"Wait a sec!" he ran, catching up to me in mere seconds. "Where are you going?"

"The House." I wouldn't call it a 'home'. I would never call it a 'home'. I had one of those, once, but it burnt down along with the people I loved.

"Right. Then I think I should come with you. Tell your parents what-"

"How about you rack off?" I didn't mean to be so bitchy to him. I mean, he had just been really kind to me then. But the mention of "parents" set me off. Of course he would think that. Of course he would assume that. Most normal people actually have parents. "Look, thanks for waking me up and all, but everything is fine now so there is no need for you to come along. Have a nice night."

Quickly, I picked up my pace until I was running. "Wait!" I heard him yell from behind me. But I wasn't going to. I didn't need a freaking escort to the House where Crow lady would just yell at me anyway. Unlike before, I only ran until I thought I lost the guy, not until I collapsed.

Eventually I found myself back at the front door of the House. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door… to find a furious Susan. And I mean furious. Her face was pink and everything. Was that smoke blowing out of her ears?

"Annabeth. Chase." She said my name slow and deliberately. "Skipping school. Returning late again. Defying our rules. What do you have to say?"

"The fuck you gonna do about it," I smirked at her, even though inside I wasn't really feeling it. The fire. The annoyance. It had gone. The numbness had taken over almost the whole of me.

The swearing seemed to push her over the edge.

"_Excuse me?!_" she cried. Now her face was actually turning red.

"You're excused."

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way! I am your guardian! You are staying in _my house_, under _my roof_! I deserve RESPECT! I should go ahead and call up your social worker-"

"DO IT THEN! Do it! Pick up the phone, call Rachel! Do it! See if I care!"

I could get out this way. I could get away again. Rachel could move me. Hopefully as far away from here, from _him_, as possible. Can they move kids to Alaska? Maybe I can go there.

Susan opened her mouth to shout back but stopped herself. In a more calm voice, she replied, staring m hard in the eye, "No. No, I won't. That's what you want and I certainly can't let you get you way after-"

"You should just call her! I won't get any better, so give up thinking you can make me! Get that through your think head!"

I shouldered passed her, marching towards the stairs. A prickling on the back of my neck made me look up. And there they were. Juniper, Leo, Jason, Grover… and Percy.

I glared up at each and every one of them. Four looked away. But Percy… he locked eyes with me instead. Challenging me. I felt naked with his gaze so intense. Like he could see straight through to the centre of me. Right to the depth of me.

A thought came to me. I went, grabbed the house phone from its socket, and then stomped up the steps. Juniper, Grover and Leo stepped back to let me passed. Jason stood there, kind of dumbfounded. But Percy just kept watching me until I slammed the door on them all.

I plugged in the number I knew by heart. On the third ring, she finally picked up.

"Hello, this is-"

"Rachel, it's me, Annabeth."

"Oh, Annabeth! How are you go-"

"I won't out. I won't out of here."

She sighed. "Annabeth-"

"Listen Rachel, I know that I'm a delinquent and I seemed to cause trouble everywhere I go, but please, this time it's not the House's calling you. This time it's me. Rachel, I need this. I need you to do this for you. Rachel, please."

It was silent on the other end. Then she spoke with a heavy voice. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, really, I am, but I can't. I can't move you-"

"Please Rachel! I've never called you up to ask you this before! This once, can you please get me out of here."

"What's happened?" this time she sounded worried.

"Life."

She knew that was all she would get from me. I'd only ever told one person about what _he_ did to me, and she was… well, she's gone now. Her… passing… was the thing that triggered all this. As for Rachel, she knew nothing. All she had to go on was that I was a nice, polite girl one year, then suddenly I was getting kicked out and turning into a rebellious asshole.

I heard Rachel sigh again.

I wonder what I interrupted her doing. Probably painting. She was really good from the little bits and pieces that I'd glimpsed. She'd told me one time when driving me to another foster house, that she could express herself through art better than doing anything else. The colours, the brush strokes, the textures, they all contributed to making the art have meaning.

"Look, Annabeth, I can't just pick you up and move you like that. It's not that simple. But – and I can't believe I'm actually suggesting this because it goes against everything that I've tried to get through to you – if you are really that desperate to get out of there, then you have to do something so bad, that Susan has no choice but to phone me and request to have you removed."

"That's the only way?"

"That's the only way. And I'm only telling you this because you sound so desperate to get away from there that I feel sorry for you, okay? This is a one off, so don't expect that advice again."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it Rachel," I rolled my eyes. And for the first time today, I felt a little better. A little more alive. A little less numb.

"Okay, Annabeth, I'm going to hang up now before I say something else to contradict myself. I'm sure I'll be talking to you again soon."

"Yeah… And hey, Rachel?" I quickly added before she pressed the end call button. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Annabeth."

That said, she hung up.

* * *

**Holy God guys, it's been soooooo long and I'm soooo sorry!**

**I had Military Feild camp on the week end nd I legit got less then 3 hours sleep the whole time. LIke, that shit may float a boat for school (on the rare occation anyway) but for the whole time we were either crawling through the bush, doing stand to's (that's were you lay on your stomach at the border of companies area and point a styre out, looking for the enemy and ready to fire if they come), trying to heat food on a hexi stove (I don't recomend it because it is completly stupid, God dammit) and pretty much doing everything you can think of military in the dark.**

**To make matters worse, it was the coldest freaking night on Saturday, we were on a hill, and the ememy kept attcking all the freaking time, at one time we were at stand to for (and I kid you not) a ****_FREAKING HOUR AND A HALF_****! I was really ready to shoot someone then, let me tell you.**

**So yeah, it is amazing to be back in my warm, comfy, bloody soft bed. We were under hoochies (tarp like things hanging over a rope that was strung up between 2 trees) with the world's supply of rocks under me and spicky grass around me. **

**I have somthing I think every one of you reading this should do. Cry. No, I'm not shitting with you. I mean it. Just sit or lay on your bed or whatever and cry. Let it all out. You'll feel way better afterwards. Beleive me, do it on your choice of time and place rather than letting it build until something real tiny triggers it all to crumble.**

**I say this because, well, it happened to me on camp. On Saturday, lunchtime, I was cooking with the Hexi stove. I totally thought that it was cooled down. I mwan, It was sitting for what seemed like forever. I sould be cool, right? Fucking nope. I got burnt on my left thumb and two other fingers. At first I was like "OWW Jesus God hold it in your fine breathe man keep it together Jesus" **

**You probably guessed I couldn't manage to keep it together. Which was totally embarrassing. The Medic came up after a concerned friend/ fellow cadet, went and got him as soon as he saw my face. Then I broke down and pretty much freaking sobbed down to the mess hall where I continued to sob for the next 15 minutes. And no, the burn didn't actually hurt that much, nor am I usually a cry baby, I'm actually pretty good with holding in my emotions when it comes to physical pain. **

**I'm pretty sure (98.99%) that every cadet there, both in my unit and the other, saw me like that. They all think that I'm a total weakling and wuss now. **

**See what I mean. Cry by your own decision. That's my point. **

**Some of you guys probably didn't hear about the lady cop who died of Ovarian cancer on the weekend. She was diagnosed a long while ago but had a few scary times just before her and her fiance (who also is a cop) was due to get married. Nevertheless, she overcame them, getting married in January. Her little girl (to someone else but that's not the point) was her flower girl or something. The wedding was, like, perfect. Like a fairytale really! But, sadly, she lost the battle with the cancer. Rest in Peace Natalie.**

**Rest in Peace also, to every one else out there who have also been taken to from the world to fast by any type of Cancer. **

**On a brighter note, though, I got new glasses today. One red pair, One black. My eyes are actually deteirerating (how the bloody wank do you even spell that without spellcheck?) and so this is a stronger pair then the last lot. I only that last lot last year as well, which is seriously not good. Seriously. By hey, feels great to see properly again! My eyes are so bad that I probably should wear these permanently, but I don't. I won't be able to drive a car or anything like that without glasses. Heck I can't even do school without glasses!**

**Anyway, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVEIWERS AS WELL!**

**I'm trying to take into consideration of your comments now that I'm kinda behind on my writing schedule (seriously, I can't even spell that word either). **

**By the way, for any of you guys who follow the V8's and are a huge huge fan like I am, I am soooo proud of Jamie Whincup! Over in Austin, Texas, the raced for the first time ever. And I'm extatic to announce that Jamie (my main man) won on Saturday (1st), Sunday (1st, this was also legitally the first thing I did when I got home from camp, turn on the V8's and cheer on my man! Even though I was shit tired and all, this comes first!), and today - Monday - he came 3rd in the frst race, and then took out God-Damn 1st again in the last race! So yeah, makes me real happy.**

**Anyways, laters mates, Ima get onto writing the next chapter cause I'm still procrastinating on my assignments.**

** - Cassie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - ****_My Problems Are Only For Me, Not Everyone!_**

There was a sudden knock at my door. I groaned loud enough for whoever it was to hear. Maybe they'd get the message and piss off.

I kept where I was. Flopped down on the bed. I just needed some time. I needed to sort shit out in my head. I needed fucking time God dammit.

Suddenly the door handle squealed as it turned. I shot up, leaping towards the door in an attempt to shut it. Why the fuck do these people have no locks? How stupid are they? Bloody Crow Lady.

"Fuck off," I told whoever it was as I held the door shut.

"After you fuck off from the door." Jesus, just great. It's Percy. The pressure from the other side amped up and I found myself using both hands and bracing myself on the door to keep it closed.

"Fuck off, Percy," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Fuck off from the door, _Annabeth_," he retaliated. He pushed harder and my feet began to slide backwards.

How strong is this kid? And how frustrating is this kid?!

"Give it up, Percy!" I shouted at him. Well, at the door, technically.

"Nope." Ha, well finally he stopped pretty much parroting my wor-

Suddenly I was flung to the ground as the door burst open. And there, standing triumphantly in the doorway, was freaking Percy Jackson. I have an urge to get up and hug him. Wait – did I just say hug? I meant punch. I have an urge to _punch_ him.

He stepped in, closing the door after him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I glared at him but he just looked down at me confused. "Jesus Christ, is there seaweed clogging your brain or something? I told you quite clearly to _fuck. Off._"

"And _I _told _you_ quite clearly, _nope_."

I full on glared at him. He had the nerve to smirk.

"So, Annabeth, what's going on?" he raised an eyebrow. "I figured it out. Well, some of it. You were hurt by one of your foster siblings." I flinched and a shiver went down my spine. "That's what you meant earlier today and that's why you flinch at that word."

By brain flat-lined. This is… crazy. How? How did he manage to draw a conclusion that fast? And that close to the whole truth?

Hold it. He is friends with _him_. _He_ probably told Percy everything. Percy probably knows. They probably talk about it all the time. Make fun of me. Laugh at me. _He_ probably even boasts about it all like he's some kind of sick, tormented, twisted fucking hero.

"Annabeth?"

His smirk had dropped and now he was frowning at my in concern. _Fake_. It'll be all fake.

"Get. Out." I said in a very calm, even voice. Inside, though, I was shaking. Screaming. Hurting. "Just. Get. Out."

Percy hesitated. Something in the back of his brain must have told him to go, that I wasn't screwing around with him anymore. I'd closed off. Now he had to go.

He got to the door, half in and half out, and paused. He looked back over his shoulder at me.

"You know, you never really answered my question. Life was your answer, but that's too broad. Too brief. So Annabeth? I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I'll find out what your secret is."

He left, closing the door softly after him. It was minutes before I fully acknowledged I was alone again. My eyes glazed over as I looked at the door, yet didn't really see it.

Something in me snapped.

I crawled around to the other side of the bed, reached underneath the mattress, and pulled out one of the things I had actually bothered to unpack and place somewhere on the first day here. My razer.

I ditched school for the next three days, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Also staying away from everyone on the weekend. Instead, I roamed the streets. From 9:00 in the morning until 10:30 at night. I left later, avoiding the other lot.

There was a lot of knocks on my bedroom door. Mostly Juniper trying to get me to open up and let her in, both metaphorically and literally. Leo came once, offering a bag of cheese balls. Jason was the one always pulling everyone (mostly Juniper) away from the door, telling them that I need some space and I would talk when I wanted. None of them really knew what was going on, it seemed.

Percy visited the door frequently every morning. Once I even heard him sigh but instead of leaving, he slid down the wall. He talked to me through it. Mostly asking questions in which I replied with an insult towards him or silence.

My wrists and arms still stung slightly. So did the ones on my stomach. Cuts, that is. I'd lasted a whole month, then lost control. But hey, this was pretty much my worst nightmare. I would so much rather the physical pain than emotional.

The lines of dried blood and the white ones underneath it, reminded me of battle scars. The evidence of the war inside me, raging each day.

Today was Monday. Susan had yelled at me again. So, I am actually going to go to school today. Not for long, but whatever. I'll still be attending or whatever.

Like the other days, Juniper came by a total of five times before Jason dragged her downstairs.

"I'm here for you, Annabeth."

That seems to be her favourite line. She ended with that each time.

I heard the door creak very softly, alerting me to the fact that there was a body leaning against it.

"So, _Annie_beth," the voice drawled out. I could practically see the huge smirk on his face through the door. "Think you're a bit of a rebel, don'tcha?"

"It's _Anna_beth, Goth Kid," I snapped, not bothering to hide the annoyance and frustration in my voice.

"Sure, whatever. Lost your fire have you? Not much bite left in you anymore. I think I have to retract my statement about you being half alright. You're back to boring. I hate boring," Nico said.

For unknown reasons, I wanted to yank the door open and throttle the kid or just hit him. Obnoxious little shit.

"Run, Goth Kid," I told him, "I hate wankers. Usually I knock them out. Congratulations, you are now on my hit list." I tried to put as much venom in my voice as I could.

His deep chuckle came through the door. "Game on, _Anniebeth_."

Strolling into school past mid-day, I casually made my way through the school to my Greek classroom. Mr Burner- no, what was it? Brunner. Yeah that's it – wouldn't be too harsh hopefully. Meh, who really cares anyway? Shit happens.

I walked through the door and every pair of eyes was drawn to me like a moth is to a flame.

"Miss Chase? You're very late," I rolled my eyes at this. _No, really?_ "I must admit, I was not expecting you."

"Surprise," I said with complete sarcasm.

I went and took my seat.

"Ah, so as I was saying before Miss Chase joined us," that's a nice way of saying that I rudely interrupted his class, "today you get your first assignment."

Groans went through the class. The last stares at me disappeared as they found out about this 'unfortunate' news about the assignment.

Sheets of paper stapled together landed on my desk. I raised an eyebrow at what was written on the front page. Blah blah blah… research a Greek god or goddess… yada yada yada… write an essay about whomever it is… 1,000 – 1,200 words…

Yeah, this'll be a Not Doing.

"…this assignment will be partnered one," wait, _what?!_ " Everyone's name is in this hat so I'll pull out one and then the next name I pull out will be their partner."

Since when was this a_ partnered_ assignment?! It does not say that on the freaking front of the freaking assignment! Quickly I skimmed through the outline again. Oh crap. It does say "partnered assignment". Shit. They expect me to work with someone else.

Zoning back into Mr Brunner, he was now pulling names from a hat.

"Silena…" he pulled another name from the hat, "you'll be working with Katie-"

"What!" Katie shot up in her seat. "I am not working with _her_!" she pointed over to Silena who was looking rather annoyed as well. "You know we don't get along, Mr Brunner. I request a re-draw."

"I _demand_ one," was Silena's response,

Mr Brunner slowly shook his head. "Sorry, girls, but what's done is done. There is no re-draws. It's about time you two sorted your differences out anyway. Who knows, this assignment might actually benefit you."

"I doubt it," Silena grumbled in front of me. Beckendorf leaned over and rubbed one of her shoulders reassuringly.

On the other side of the classroom Katie sat down with a "Huff!". She was seriously not happy about this. Travis nudged one side of her in a _Shit-I'm-sorry-but-I'm-here-for-you_ gesture, while Connor nudged her other side in a _Dude-sucks-to-be-you_ gesture_._

"The next pairing we have is…" he pulled out a name, "Connor…and Juniper."

Juniper clapped in excitement, shot an apologetic look at a very deflated Grover, then turned around and gave Connor a welcoming grin. You know, if Juniper weren't so complete and utterly innocent, she would probably be labelled as a "tease". If people didn't understand that that was just how she was, then there would no doubt be a whole heap of rumours about her cheating on Grover and flirting with all the guys.

Connor was pretty shocked with Juniper's behaviour. He slowly smiled an unsure grin back at her but was very obviously confused.

I had to hold in a laugh at the look he was giving Travis and Katie that screamed _Okay-I'm-creep-out-a-little-here-please-help_.

"Lee and…Travis."

Travis shrugged and pocked a tongue at his brother. Lee – well, I assume the kid was Lee as he was the only other person to react – groaned and slumped onto his desk.

"Grover, your partner is…Beckendorf," Mr Brunner announced.

Grover turned and gave his new partner a shy smile, while in front of me, Beckendorf waved enthusiastically back at him.

"Next up is…Percy and…ah, good," Mr Brunner looked up from the note and straight at – oh are you fucking kidding me? Guess who? Yeah, fucking me. Just. My. Fucking. Luck. "You're lucky, Miss Chase, to be partnered with Percy on your first assignment. Percy is actually one of the top students in this class"- might I just say that Percy went tomato red at this. I couldn't see his face but his ears were like a fire truck –"so he'll be able to show you the ropes to this type of assignments. Percy, I expect the usual marks on both your assignments. Now, our next pair is…"

I looked away from Mr Brunner over to Percy. He'd gotten his normal colour back at least. Suddenly he looked over his shoulder. Right at me. And smirked.

Oh Hell.

Ten minutes later Mr Brunner clapped loudly to get our attention. Well he had to do something since he was sitting so low in that wheelchair.

"People, people, listen up," he said once everyone shut up. "With the remaining time in this lesson you are to get with your partner and sort out what God or Goddess you will write about. I want to know and have it written down before you leave this room. Now, move along."

Around me others got up and the chatter began, just louder and more open this time. Beckendorf shouted over to Grover that he would go over there. Grover just stood there looking a bit lost. Silena and Katie turned to each other and glared – neither moving towards the other. I guess if they did, the first to move would lose their contest.

"So, Annabeth," came Percy's voice as the boy pulled up a chair from the now abandoned desk next to mine, and set it beside me. "It's nice to finally see your face around here again." Those ocean green eyes glistened with an emotion I couldn't quite place. There was defiantly a bit of amusement in them…but there was something else too…

"Well I couldn't let everyone go without seeing it for too long, now could I?" I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest, looking right back at him.

"Now that would just be painful for everyone," he played along, giving a wink. "So, any requests about for this assignment?"

"Yeah, a new partner," honesty is my style. Percy chuckled. "But I figure that's out of the question seeing as Goode's top enemy pair has to work together."

"Silena and Katie? Yeah, hate's an understatement when it comes to those two," he agreed. "Maybe I'll tell you a bit about all that later. Right now, though, I'm kinda hungry so can we hurry up and pick a God?"

"What about a Goddess? You're not sexiest, are you?" I shot back with a smirk of my own.

He looked a little offended. Sort of resembling a puppy that someone just kicked.

"No, of course not. We can do a Goddess if you want. Which one? Artemis? Hera? Aphrodite? Athena?"

My smirk fell as soon as he said that name. Athena. My mother.

"You choose," I told him.

He seemed a little shocked at first, but then shrugged it off. "Cool. I think we should do Poseidon. He has always been pretty awesome to me."

The bell shrilled.

"Done," I replied. "Poseidon it is."

I grabbed my bag and stood. I felt Percy shadowing me until the doorway where he stopped to write our God next to our names on the list Mr Brunner had set out. But I continued to walk right out the door.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy called out to me as I was walking away from the classroom, towards the library. It was my free period now. instead of turning around, I called back over my shoulder.

"No."

He caught up to me easily and within seconds. He grinned sideways down at me.

"What you got now?" he asked.

"Spare."

"So you can start researching stuff then? I've got swimming, so I can't help you right now. But I'll see you this afternoon. I'll be at yours." He ditched me before I could tell him not to bother.

Frustrated, I sighed. Wandering around the library, I found a handful of books – actually it was more like an armful – and started to make my way over to my hidden spot.

Suddenly a body crashed into mine, pushing me backwards against the wall.

"Long time," the voice made my insides freeze. My breathing hitched. My heart started to beat anxiously. "No see."

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry guys! I haven't updated for at least a week, I know and I'm so so so so sorry about that! I swear I legitimately am!**

**I always said that I wouldn't be one of those people to upload a chapter after, like, two weeks. It hasn't gotten that long, I know, but I do realise how frustrating it is to have to wait a shit load for the next chapter. And I didn't really leave you guys on a real exciting chapter. I'm sorry!**

**it's taken a long time, but I am proud to say that I am now pretty much on top of my assignments. I had five (I have 6 subjects btw, and I'd handed in my maths one a few weeks ago) and now I'm down to 3. My SOS feature article, well, I sort just chucked everything I had on the topic into it and handed it in. And today I hadn't in the script to my panel presentation/interview thingo. I literally just bullshitted my way through that one. **

**So I'm sure you all heard about the soldier who was hacked to death in England. I seriously don't know how the fuck people can do that. Those asshole terrorists, I just don't understand how they could do something so cut-off from being a citizen, so inhumane. And in the public. It's bad enough that happened, let alone in front of crowds of people. It's like those brothers who bombed the marathon I mentioned in previous Authors Notes. **

**I just don't understand how people could do something so inhumane. I just can't get my head around it. **

**When I'm a police officer, I'm going to help people. I'm going to save people from being the victims of these hideous acts of cruelty. I'm going to help. **

**I'll end this note short so I can publish this sooner for y'all. **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS!**

**And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed! I really am trying to take into consideration your opinions and thoughts. I understand that some don't like Annabeth's character, and I'm sorry about that. I don't know how I can really change that. I know how you feel, though, about hating a main character even though you love the book (I hate Elena in the Vampire Diaries books, yet I really love them, especially Bonnie!). **

**And you'll find out a bit more about Percy's past as well. It's coming up soon.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

** - Cassie.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE** – **_Becoming Increasingly Confused. _**

The books dropped to the ground. One landed on my foot but I barely acknowledged it. The body on pushing on mine pushed a little harder. Squashing me against the wall.

"Been a long time, Annabeth," his voice drawled. It made me want to burst out crying. Made me want to curl into a ball until I died. Made my insides quake and my heart race and my blood course fear throughout my body. "I've missed you, Annabeth." This sent a shiver down my spine.

Slowly, I forced my eyes up to his. They were the same blue. They held the same menacing and dominating look as they did when I got away. They held the same lust and envy that he'd started to get every time he used to look at me. He was the same. He hadn't changed since the last time.

I want to cry. To throw up. To die. I can't go through it all again. Not again.

"You're looking good, Beth," he used the old nickname he'd given me. My heart tugged uncomfortably when he said it. "You're looking"- he leaned in closer to me. He body was completely covering mine. His face was inches from my own –"real good. I like it. I think we should really go out sometime. Get to know each other again. It'll be like old times. You remember them, don't you Beth?"

His nose touched mine. He was searching my eyes. I could see all the amusement and the fun he was having with doing this to me. He was getting off on this. On frightening me. On reminding me.

Of course I remembered. And he knew that. Luke knew that I would remember everything that happened. Everything that he did to me.

"I'm looking forward to acquainting ourselves again," he grinned maliciously at me. I felt one of his hands slide down my body. All over it. There was a double meaning to his words. "Thank you for coming back to me, Beth. I'll see you real soon."

The force on me disappeared as he stepped back. He grinned slyly again, then turned and walked back through the shelves.

I stayed there, not moving, for seconds. My knees gave out. I slid down the wall to the ground. Tear after tear seemed to spill from my eyes. But I didn't wipe them away. There wasn't anyone else around. No one saw what just happened. There was no one that could help me.

Pulling myself together at the end of the free session, I scrambled up, using the wall for support. My knees still shook slightly.

Okay, Annabeth, get out of here. Now. Before someone sees.

Forgetting the books all on the floor, I strutted out of the library. Head up. Back straight. Looking like an obnoxious bitch. Kids actually moved out of the way, shooting me cautious looks.

Then I saw her. That girl I fought with. What did Percy say her name was? Claire? Carman? No, it was something Cl… Clary…Clarisse! That's it.

She was walking like she owned the place. Sneering at anybody who dared look at her. She looked around and spotted me. Her gaze turned into a laser. Her fists bunched up at her side. Her pace seemed to pick up.

Keeping my eyes locked on her, I made sure that I didn't let her see all the emotions that were raging around in me still. A small smile quirked at the corner of my mouth, but other than that I was expressionless.

"Bitch, you better move out my way," she demanded as she stopped directly in front of me.

"Bitch, I don't think so," I smirked at her.

Clarisse went reddish. Her glare amped up a notch. The anger ready to explode.

From the corner of my eyes I saw the fist fly at my face. Faster than her, I brought an arm up and blocked the blow, while using my other arm's elbow to hit her in the stomach. She doubled over, slightly winded. But then she looked – no, _glared_ – up at me. Lunging at me, I was tackled to the floor. My back took most of the fall but my head still smacked the floor hard. The manly girl grabbed my shoulders and shook me around like a rag-doll. I screeched, pissed. With a right hook to the face, she let me go. Back-handing her, she fell to the side of me.

"GAH!" Clarisse exclaimed.

I tried to scramble away but my movements seemed to become slower. Like I was losing energy. Her hand grabbed my left wrist – the one closest to her – and twisted.

"Ahh!"

Trying to ignore the pain she was inflicting on me, I got a fistful of her hair and yanked hard. A chunk came out.

"Motherfucker!" she exclaimed in pain and anger.

She let go of my wrist only to grab at my throat. Somehow she managed to get on top of me, her meaty hands encircling around my throat. She was squeezing hard enough to make me have to gasp for air. Black spots started to dance in my vision.

"I. Always. Win," she growled down at me. There was blood in her mouth. Her nose was bleeding again. There was also lump starting to form on her left cheek, near her ear.

An idea came to me through my fogged-up brain. I grinned at her slowly. It shocked her for a second as she was very obviously confused.

"Wrong," I spat up at her in a strangled voice. "I win again."

Before the words could actually sink in, I brought my hand up in a fist and hit the lump on her cheek with enough force to leave her head ringing. She fell off me from the force and I quickly took that opportunity to roll out of her reach. Coughing and spluttering, my vision started to get dark again. Stars and with explosions popped up in the haze.

Arms suddenly came up under my armpits and hoisted my up. Trying to fight back, I blinked yet my vision was still in a total haze. My legs fell out from under me but the arms supporting me kept me from falling.

"No," I gasped, trying to wriggle away and get my arms – or at least one – free.

"Annabeth, calm down," Percy Jackson's voice whispered in my ear. "It's Percy. Stop fighting. We have to get you out of here."

"What?"

Moving my head to see the scene I realized what was happening around us. There were heaps of students around. Yelling, gesturing, all for us to keep fighting. When did they all turn up here? There were some people next to us booing Percy for helping me. There was a few, though, that were trying to ask me if I was okay. They were trying to come and help me.

On the opposite side, some tough looking boys were helping Clarisse to her feet. She really didn't look so good. Blood and bruises. But once she caught my eye I could still see her determination and the fire in her eyes. She was ready for round two, even though she was very obviously in worse condition than me. Like my side, there were a lot of bystanders that were trying to ignite the fight again. But there were also the odd person trying to fix the blood nose on Clarisse.

"Let's go," Percy hauled me through the crowds of students. He kept pulling me through the school, still with his arms supporting my weight from under my own arms. Teachers rushed pasted us, not even giving us a second look. They thought that the fight was still going on. Actually, it may be. Some else may have gotten into it within the circle of teenagers.

Percy pulled us to a sudden stop.

"Mr Brunner, I-" Percy began, looking down at the man within the wheelchair that we'd almost run right over.

"Don't worry, Percy," he said. His eyes looked kind and worried as he assessed my state. "Go get her some help. Quickly. I'll see you both another day."

The two guys seemed to start moving at the same time. Mr Brunner continued on his way to the ring of the fight, while Percy took me further away. Soon we were both out the front door. I didn't know where Percy was leading me. I didn't recognize the route. It wasn't to the Crow Lady's place.

"Hold on, Annabeth," he told me, whispering in my ear again.

He supported me until we reached an apartment building. He still held onto me as we waited for the lift to come down. Then in the lift I used the wall to keep standing. Percy hovered close by. He didn't say anything as we rode higher. He was just there.

With a "Ping" the doors opened. Percy took hold of me again. My knees still shook. He took me to a door then fumbled around with the key. Finally he managed to get the door open. Taking me through the house, he put me carefully on the couch.

"Stay," he instructed. Percy moved off. I could hear him rummaging through cupboards. But my eyes were closing. They wouldn't stay open.

I don't understand. Why did I feel like this? I haven't felt like this before. Not when _he_ had done everything. But why know? Why do I feel so…tired…with no energy? I felt fine before. Well, physically fine anyway. My emotions were in turmoil.

"Hey. Hey, Annabeth, stay awake for me, okay?" came Percy's voice. I felt two hands on either side of my face for a brief few seconds. "Open your eyes again, Annabeth. Come on."

Using some of the reserve energy I had left, I cracked my eyes open enough to see out of them slightly. I saw Percy clearly. He was right in front of me. His black, shaggy hair seemed shaggier and more of a mess than usual. His ocean-coloured eyes didn't hide how worried he actually was.

"Stay awake for me," he repeated. He grabbed something from a bucket. A cloth. He wrung it until it was damp. "This might sting a little." He brought it up to my eyebrow and gently began to dab at my face.

I winced. Ow. Ow ow ow. When did I get that? I don't remember getting hit there…

"The split doesn't look too deep, luckily," Percy commentated as he cleaned me up. "There is a trail of blood, though. You've got a bit of a scratch on your cheek, too. Clarisse must have used her nails or something. After this, I'll fix your hand up."

"Why?" my voice was a croaky whisper. It was all I could manage.

"Well," he looked down at my hand. Then back at me. "It doesn't look alright; let's just put it that way."

It took a few minutes more for Percy to finish with my face. He then gently, carefully, picked up my left hand, examining it.

"Annabeth, does it hurt?"

"Numb." The single word was all I could manage.

"Shit," he bit his lip as he stared at my hand, contemplating something. He looked up at me. "I'm not really sure if that is good or bad," he admitted. "But I'll put some ice on it to bring down the swelling around your wrist. When my mum gets home she'll be able to do something more for it."

Laying my hand back down, he disappeared to somewhere. My eyes closed again.

"Annabeth. Annabeth, wake up," Percy's voice broke in again. "Hey, hey, open your eyes for me again." Again his hands capped my face. Slowly, my eyes opened again. "Annabeth, I need to ask you something." His eyes had changed again. There was concern and hurt in them now as well. "I saw them, Annabeth. I saw the c-cuts"- he stumbled over the word –"on your wrist. And the other one. They're new. When was the last time you c-did that? Annabeth?"

My eyes shifted away from his. Over to the white wall behind him. There was a TV sitting on there, blocked mostly by Percy's head.

"Annabeth, please," he begged. His hands moved my head so that I was forced to look at him. If I had more energy I would have knocked him away or pushed past him. His sea-trapped eyes searched my own grey ones. "This morning." He stated it. He knew it was true. And he seemed so hurt by it.

Why the fuck does he care? Why the fuck is he doing this? The fuck is Percy playing at? Is this just something that _he_ put Percy up to? What is really going on here?

"Why do you care?" I managed to spit at him with a glare.

Percy's face fell. He looked completely agonised. A feeling I hadn't felt for a while turned over inside of me: guilt.

"Because I know what it's like to be where you are. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. I've been to Hell but I've come back. Life's fucked you around. Life's also fucked me around. Annabeth, I care because I recognise pain on the inside when I see it."

* * *

**So, it's been like, a week since my last update and I'm incredibly sorry. Again. I know this is everyone's excuse, but school has been crazy. And Military. And work. Then there's the Mate program (where I volunteer to help every Thursday afternoon at the Special school just down the road from my own school). **

**Do you guys get those times where everything builds up and bottles inside you until the smallest thing sets of this whole chain of effects and you just breakdown? Yeah? No? Sorta? Well, you sorta get what I mean, I hope. Anyway, I had 2 of them in the last month (which was...*brain slowly ticking over, trying to remember what the name of the last month was*...May). **

**Now some people might be all like, "Yeah, well, bitch get the hell over it, I have one every freaking week". But the thing is: I don't have breakdowns often. The last one was last year (to be even more precise, it was the day after my own birthday). So having breakdowns so close together is a scary thing for me. **

**I also found out (the hard way, of course. Seriously, is there not any other way to find things out?) that an anxiety reaction I have is when my jaw wobbles. Like, it literally shakes. You know how your teeth chatter together when it's cold? Well it's like that except my teeth don't actually chatter together (thank God) but my jaw keeps bobbing like no-freaking-tomorrow. **

**Anyway, I just wanta clear something up that I am kicking myself for not fixing it before I posted the chapter. Now, someone, (sorry, it only says "guest" on the review) pointed out that people would notice all the cuts on Annabeth's arms. Just wanta say that I was meant to put down that she was wearing long sleeves. A lot of people don't show their scars and Annabeth isn't that type of person to really do something like that.**

**On this chapter, though, I'm not sure if I really like it all that much... It just seem to be...flowy... But the good news is that Percy is actually starting to show his true nature. He's beginning to look out for Annabeth. He's beginning to trust her. And he's opening up to her (next chapter - at the very start). So ya'll gonna find out more about Percy now.**

**I'm trying to put a bit more "feels" into this story but I don't think that it is working out. I think it needs more emotion to be felt by you guys, but I can't seem to get it right. Sorry everyone. I feel like I've let you down on that. I'll try my best to make it better in the whole "feelings" department. I promise.**

**And to everyone who can't believe that this is my first FanFic, well, yeah, it is actually true. I write for myself, usually. they're my own stories that I would literally run back into a burning house to save. They're kind of like - a life line. It's like, people draw or sing or dance or paint or create master pieces or read or run or watch shows or movies, all to find a release for themselves. I write. One person has only ever read any of my stories (of course, not including this one) and they said they loved it. But I'm just afraid that someone will read one of them and totally hate it straight up. They're all original, so it's like someone ripping out your heart, stomping on it, tearing it up and burning the edges, then sticky-taping it together again. **

**That's how strongly I feel about my stories. If your a writer or composer or a creator in general, do you get this way over you're own works?**

**I'm really shocked to see how many followers I actually have on this Percabeth story. It's crazy. It's...well, it feels awesome! I mean, all you guys actually like my writing! You sure you are feeling fine? **

**Okay, I've gotta end this and get back to my assignment. It geography. And it's due tomorrow. I just came home form work so I am pulling an all-nighter on this piece of scientific bullshit. And I mean bullshit. I have no idea what I am writing so I am just bullshitting my way through it and hoping for the best. **

**"****_Expect the worst but hope for the best."_**** Now this, I live by. **

**It's also my birthday next Wednesday and I really want my Learners. You see, I have life planed out. And a big part of it is getting my Learners as soon as possible. To be in the police force, you need a licence. Sure I'm not going in straight after school, but it would be amazing to not have to rely on my parents to always have to go out of their way for me.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of you reading and following and favouriting! It seriously means so much to me (if you can't already tell)!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all who reviewed this as well! I always get watery eyes when I read all the praise for ya'll. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, much for it! **

**I totally love you all! You all mean so much to me! I hope that you've had a good day and I hope that everyone gets a good night's sleep for me (because I so won't be at the rate this assignment is going). **

**Remember, guys, if you guys have a talent, a dream, or just something you're passionate about, do it. Make time for it. Don't let it go to waste. Don't not do anything about it! If it makes you feel complete and you love it, embrace it! We never know what might be waiting for us tomorrow or even in the next hour. Do the thing that makes you most happy before you find yourself regretting it.**

** - Cassie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – ****_Weaknesses Show…_**

With the little energy I still had, all I could do was give him a strange look. He knew what I was feeling? He knew how hurt and lonely and lost and trampled on I felt?

He looked down, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"Annabeth," Percy was still looking down. But his voice was lower, softer. "Do you remember when you pointed out that I flinched when you said "_take the hits"_?"

I nodded slightly. He flashed his eyes back to me for a split second before looking away again.

"We didn't always live here. My mum and I, this is. My mum, she used to be married to this bastard called Gabe. He…" Percy choked a little over his words. His eyes looked wetter, like he was trying not to cry. "He hit my mum. Abused her." His voice had dropped to a whisper. "I watched it happen for years, too scared to do anything about it. Mum always pretended that it didn't affect her, but I could tell it was all fake. Put on for my benefit. He hit me too. Not often and nowhere near as much as he hit my mum. And it hurt. I'll admit it. I don't know how mum did it; how she put on a brave face every day. Mum took a lot of those hits for me; she wouldn't let the bastard hit me if she could help it. One day, though, I snapped. I saw how broken my mum had become, and I just…snapped. I called the police before he came home. He got home, just before the police arrived, and go real angry at my mum for not having his dinner started. I punched him before he could hit mum. It knocked him out cold."

There was more to the story; I could tell that Percy wasn't finished. But he paused for a while. Taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"The police had actually gotten there to see it happen. Gabe getting angry, about to hit mum, then me knocking him out. I was lucky. I didn't get charged; they classed it as self-defence. That was all two years ago. It's taken a year for me to get over everything. Mum took a little longer. We moved away, to here. Mum met this guy, Paul. He's a real good guy. Genuine. He really looks after her, which is what she needs after Gabe. Within a month of their relationship we'd moved in here, into this house. His apartment. After Gabe, mum and I started over. This time, it all worked out for the better."

We fell into silence. Percy continued to look down and fight his inner battle with trying not to cry in front of me.

"Gabe sounds like an asshole," I croaked.

Percy snapped his head up to me, a slight smile on his lips. He gave a single light chuckle.

"Yeah, he was an asshole. But Paul's the complete opposite. He gives mum and me whatever we want. He surprises mum with roses and chocolate and dinners. He got me my iPhone, which was pretty cool of him."

"He seems…" I croaked again while observing my surroundings for the first time. Even though my eyelids were getting heavier, I'm trying to stay awake for a little longer. There was something about Percy opening up to me that I like. I want to dig deep into his life. I want to find out more about him and what type of person he actually was. "Sturdy."

The place had white wall from what I could see. The apartment was stylish, and credit is definitely due to whoever designed it. The apartment also had a higher ceiling, making it look that little bit more open and roomy. The lamps around were all black or white; plain and simple. It was a nice place to call home.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Percy must have noticed me looking about because he even turned his head to check everything out. "Mum's always going around and cleaning off every little speck of dust."

Something slipped down my cheek. What the- was I crying? No. God, Annabeth, get it together and shut the bloody waterworks off. This is so not the time to be getting all emotion and shit.

I mean, what the hell am I meant to do – how am I meant to _act_ – now that Percy's told me all this and taken me to his home and cleaned me up? And he's seen my cuts.

My eyes folded closed. Slowly, my head start to tip to the side.

"Annabeth, no," Percy's hands were cupping my face again.

This was, like, the third time he's done that. What is he hummm memummm… fall… sleep…shit…

"Shit, Annabeth," concern was laced into his voice. "Something's wrong here. You shouldn't be this tired, unless…"

One of the hands dropped from my face. It was suddenly tracing the scars on my wrist that wasn't hurt. His hands…so gentle…so soft?

"I think, Annabeth, if you can hear me still, I think that you've actually lost a lot more blood than you might have thought. That's why you're so tired. You see, I read somewhere that if a little bit of blood is taken out of you every day over a little while, you begin to – You probably aren't even listening anyway…"

Yes, I actually am.

He sighed. Arms shifted under my body, picking me up bridal style. My head fell onto his chest. It moved with the rise and fall of his chest. Jeez, his chest was hard. All muscly. Kind of warm.

What in the name of _fuck_ am I thinking here?! Maybe Clarisse did manage to get a fist to my head? I must have black out a little when she did, that must be why I can't remember it. These thoughts about Percy and his chest, these _aren't my thoughts!_

My body was placed on a soft something. It felt very much like a mattress. And a mattress sits on a bed. Please tell me this is the spare bed. My head hit the pillow and I could tell that I'd be right out in seconds.

I felt Percy carefully arrange me so I was comfy. He also placed my injured hand down by my side with the ice pack still on it. Blankets were laid over me….

I woke with a jolt as I felt someone fiddling around with my hurt hand. The hand itself was starting to really throb now.

My eyes opened and I saw a middle aged woman with long, black wavy hair. Slight freckles scattered her cheeks and nose. Her eyes were bright blue. They weren't like Percy's because Percy's was exactly like the ocean, but I could tell that this was his mum. She smiled and her teeth were perfect; straight and white.

"Hello," she said welcomely. "It's good to see you've woken up. How are you, honey?"

"Fine," I slipped my hand out of hers, glancing briefly at it to see that she'd bandaged it up for support. "And I'm just about to leave. So if you'll excuse me"- I hurriedly crawled out of the bed, trying to stumble over to the door and out of it. My mind registered that the sheets are blue, there's a blue laptop over on the wooden desk, the bookshelf had actual novels and some books about the ocean, and pictures of Grover, Juniper, Jason, Leo, Piper, Percy and _him_ on the walls.

Bloody great. It was Percy's room.

"Thank you Ms Jackson," I called to her as I walked out of the room. The layout of the house was so unfamiliar. Damn, I should have paid more attention when Percy was carrying me. Following my instinct, I navigated myself through the apartment until I spotted the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" an annoyed male voice demanded.

"Back to Susan's, Percy. Tell your mum I said thanks-" I reached out with my good hand to open the door.

Arms captured me. "Oh, no you don't," Percy growled in my ear.

"Let me go! Get off me!" I yelled at him, squirming and flailing in his arms, trying to get him to loosen up so I could leg it out of here.

He hauled me back into the room with the couch I'd first been on yesterday. My attempt to free myself didn't even make Percy falter. He was so strong my crazed fighting barely fazed him.

"Percy, stop man-handling her!" Ms Jackson's voice was somewhere in the background. "She's only fragile and not as strong as you so be careful with her!"

"God damn it, Percy! Freaking let me go!"

"No, Annabeth! Now shut up and be still, woman! Jesus you're so _frustrating!" _

"And you're so _persistent_, now _let me go!_"

"No! How many times do you want to hear it?! You're not fine and you're not okay to leave yet!"

"You're right! I'm not fine! _I feel freaking brilliant!_ So let me leave!"

"Annabeth, you stubborn and controlling little shit, just _stop struggling because it is getting you nowhere fast!"_

He flung me onto the couch. Immediately I tried to shoot upwards and away from him, but he held my arms – being very careful with my bandaged wrist – which stopped me from lashing out at him. I glared up at him as he glared down at me. Sparkling green eyes meeting my dull grey ones.

"Listen to me, Annabeth," he gave me a look that clearly meant not to interrupt him. "I will not let you out of my sight until I know that you are okay." I opened my mouth to protest but he carried on quickly. "And only _I_ will diagnose for myself whether or not you are okay. Got it?"

"Eat. Shit."

"URGH! _For the love of God, Annabeth, just let someone else take care of you for once!_" Percy snapped.

It actually made me close my mouth. I was a bit surprised – too say the least – that he was so adamant about wanting to actually take care of me. No one wants to take care of me. Or at least, no one has tried so hard to want to take care of me.

"Fine. But I demand pancakes, _Nurse_."

Percy's face broke into a grin. He let go of my arms, stepping back and almost tripping over himself as he went to where ever the kitchen was.

I should run for it now. I should leg it quickly. But I'm not. I don't…_want_ to. I want to stay here…? This is seriously something that I would not do. Ever. Not the new Annabeth.

"May I?" Ms Jackson was suddenly standing next to me. Flushing a bit at my bad manners, I scooted up so my feet were on the floor and I was sitting straight.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking at the floor. The vibe from Ms Jackson was familiar to Juniper's. I felt like I had to cut out being an asshole and obnoxious teenager because they were so…nice. Kind. Innocent.

Maybe her past also had something to do with it. How much we could relate on.

"Oh it's alright," Ms Jackson waved a hand like it was no big deal. "Sorry about my son. He seems very protective of you. A little bit pushy too, but he has good intentions."

"Yeah, Percy seems so… genuine? It's weird," I clamped my mouth shut. That last line wasn't meant to come out. Bugger.

"Weird? How is it weird, honey? What's your name?" she looked at me with caring eyes.

"Annabeth."

"That's such a lovely name. Very unique. From what I can tell, I think it suits you. Actually, I remember Percy mentioning you a few times. Well, more than a few times."

"Ah, Ms Jackson, I really don't-"

"Call me Sally. Formal names are really not necessary," she smiled at me.

I looked at her, confused for a few seconds. "Right. Sally. Got it."

She continued to smile at me. "Sorry. Please continue."

"Um, well, I don't think Percy's told you the whole truth about me. I'm sorry." Why am I apologizing?

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true. He was mostly just curious about you."

"Right," I muttered, looking at the ground again.

"Annabeth, will you tell me how you became so…beat up?" Ms Jac - I mean, Sally – asked.

My back straightened unconsciously. It was somewhat of an instinct now days whenever I was being questioned over something. "It was just a disagreement."

"It was a fight," I looked up and glared at Percy as he stood there, arms crossed. "You need to start being honest, Annabeth. Mum and I, we are here to help. By the time you leave here, you are going to be completely honest with me. Capishé?"

I slowly shook my head. "Percy, I may be down, but I am certainly not out. A few hours or whatever here is not going to change anything. Whatever you think is going to happen, you're wrong. It takes a lot to get someone to open up."

"If it's a lot it takes," he looked directly into my eyes, "then it's a lot you'll be getting. Come on, Annabeth, you should know me enough by now to know that I don't give up."

"And you should know me enough by now to know that I'm not going to give in without a fight. And hey, where's my pancakes, Nurse?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry everyone! I think this has been the longest I have ever taken to update and I am so incredibly sorry for that! But hey, you guys should feel pretty privileged because I am actually uploading this on my birthday.**

**16 today... and I don't feel any different to yesterday. I thought this was meant to be a millstone or something? Like, I thought something would click into place and I would feel more... responsible or just something ****_more_****. But I really don't.**

**On Friday, I am hoping to go for my Learners. I'm seriously excited for that! **

**I am on Block Exams right now. I had one yesterday (Monday) and today. The one today was maths. Thank you so bloody much school. That is exactly what I wanted. A maths exam about total shit-all on my birthday. (I think you probably figured it, but just in case you didn't pic it up; that was all sarcasm).**

**So yeah, I'm feeling okay about the SoS (yesterdays) exam. But maths... Oh hell, I'll be lucky to pass. You see, I happened to be away on that camp the week the class learnt (well, sort of revised again) on surface area shit. And - of course - the exam was mostly on area and stuff.**

**But I got perfume (expansive) from my sister. L plates, a bookmark, a mug and Eiffel tower scissors from my parents. An optimistic book from my nan. An Eiffel tower throw rug and slippers from one of my Aunts and Uncle. A gold chain necklace from mum and nan. And some money.**

**So I'm pretty lucky and very happy!**

**I was looking at some of the reviews and I had to laugh. There was a heap of you guys telling me to update. Even though I was laughing, I did feel incredibly bad for taking so long. Again, apologizing for that.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**I love you all for reading. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of my new followers!**

**Everyone, you are all amazing and incredible and important. **

**"You is kind. You is smart. You is important." - This is from The Help. I haven't read the book, but this movie is amazing so I totally recommend you guys to watch it!**

**Also, I recommend reading this book called "The Darkest Minds". It's written by Alexandra Bracken. ANd I am reading it right now (yeah I know, I should be updating this and studying, but I need some relaxing time. It helps too coz I don't feel as stressed) and it is seriously good! It's like a screwed up world where kids are feared, hated and killed. There's 'feels' in it. A lot of emotions too. I'm almost finished it, but so far, it is a good read. **

**The only thing is, I would maybe check it out from a library first. I'm not sure it is one of those books that you read over and over until you can memorize whole paragraphs because they are you're favourite part.**

**Take care, Everyone!**

** - Cassie.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – ****_Repeat Nurse._**

Percy brought out a plate of blue pancakes. Yep, bright blue pancakes. Not your normal, average coloured light brown-ish/ golden ones. Blue ones.

"What the hell?"

I gave the food a sceptic look. I mean, they looked like pancakes, but the colour. What is Percy trying to pull with this?

"It's kind of…" he looked up and shared an amused look with his mum. "Family tradition. We challenge ourselves to make as much food blue."

"Why blue?" _And you can _cook?

"Why not blue?" he defended. "Blue is an awesome colour. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Did you know that light blue is actually a very calming colour that is why it is used in hospitals and special schools a lot?"

I rolled my eyes – so did his mum, might I add – at the facts coming from him. "Yes, because that's just the type of thing I'm gonna do in my spare time," I replied sarcastically.

Really, he doesn't come across as that type to actually have something in that skull of his. But then sometimes – like now and yesterday – he seems caught up in the moment and goes on a useless information rant.

"Well then, let's see how good you are at cooking blue pancakes," I smirked at him, leaning over and grabbing a pancake. It still amused me to see that it was actually blue. Like, how much food colouring did he have to use to get it this blue?

As soon as the pancake hit my tongue, my taste buds seemed to go crazy. The pancakes was bloody perfect. Like, _perfect_. Which means… that Percy can cook. Well, pancakes at least. _Blue _pancakes.

"Soooo," Percy was now the one smirking at me. The gleam in his ocean eyes showed just how cocky he was. Like he knew exactly what I was thinking. "What'dya reckon? Great, huh?"

I pretended to think my opinion over. "Well, they're not bad, I guess. Edible."

"WHAT?" his face showed his disbelief. "What do you mean _not bad_? Do you know how long it took me to find that recipe and then perfect it? Freaking ages!"

"Percy, calm down, honey," Ms Jackson – I mean, Sally – said with a smile on her face. She put a calming hand on her sons shoulder but it might as well have not even been there for all the help it did. He just seemed to be in… shock?

"Really, they're actually pretty average," I went on, psyching him up further. "The only real difference is that they're blue. And they're cooked by you of all people."

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _His face was a little red; eyebrows frowned as he started to get all defensive. If I wasn't trying to push his buttons further I would totally laugh right now. "First of all, these pancakes are way better than average. Second, the fact that they are blue just makes there awesomeness increase so much that it is off the Awesomeness Scale. And third, what the hell are you trying to say?"

"Well, Percy Jackson, you certainly don't come off as the nurse who can actually do everything."

"Hey, I'm the best damn nurse you'll ever have."

As soon as the words escaped his lips my smile feel. Suddenly I didn't feel like playing this teasing game with Percy.

"Ah, where's the bathroom?" Percy and Sally both seemed startled as I abruptly stood.

"Down the hall. First on your left, honey," Sally replied, looking worried.

Quickly I went down the hall. Once I was in the bathroom I closed the door. Resting my back against it, I looked in front of me to where the mirror was. My face was paler than usual, that was quite obvious.

I'd had a nurse before. Actually, I'd had a few. But the first one, though, was my mum. Okay, so maybe she wasn't a qualified nurse or whatever, but she was the nurse at my house.

Mum knew exactly what to do when I'd fallen out of that stupid tree that some stupid boy in my class had dared me to climb. I had been 6 at the time so I didn't really notice just how high the tree was or just how hard it was going to be to climb it. I had gotten almost all the way to the top; it wasn't until on the way back down that my foot had slipped on one of the branches. My arms weren't strong enough, nor was I fast enough, to be able to reach out and catch myself on another branch. So I had fallen and broken my arm when I hit the ground.

Mum had just been there suddenly. Swept me up, took me to the hospital where the doctors there had plastered up my arm, then taken me home. She had been my own personal nurse for three days straight. She made me milkshakes, had movie marathons of the Disney Princess movies with me, plaited my hair, and had helped me with my spelling.

Slowly I slid down to the floor. Pulling my knees in close, I held on tight to them with my good hand. Holding the other hand up, I looked at the swollen mess of blue and purple that made up the flesh of my wrist. It was even the same arm that had been broken all those years ago.

_Knock knock._

"Annabeth?"

Shit, Percy. Shoulda guessed he'd do something like this.

"Annabeth, hey, are you okay in there?" his voice was laced with concern. Just like it had been yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, wiping away the tears that had silently fallen when I'd nose-dived into the memories. "I'll be out soon. Go back and eat your pancakes."

Unexpectedly, there was only silence from the other side of the door. Weird. Normally the kid never gives up. Maybe he's finally learnt his lesson.

Waiting a few more seconds for good measure, I then clambered over to the sink. Just before I reached for the tap, something made me look at myself in the mirror. My reflection would definitely not be pictured in any magazines anytime soon. Paper white face, bloodshot grey eyes, tear tracks down my cheeks, crazy blonde hair.

Suddenly the door burst open. Percy stood there taking me in. He turned, quietly closing the door behind him. Then all his attention came back onto me.

"God Percy, do you always bust into bathrooms with girls in?" I tried to recover by saying the comment.

"I do when it's you who's the one lying behind the door."

"For your information, I was sitting; not lying. And in case you didn't hear me before, I said that I was fine. Now go eat your blue pancakes. They'll probably be cold so I suggest reheating them."

"What I meant by 'lying' was that you were trying to bullshit me by saying that you were fine. I can tell, Annabeth, I can tell when you lie to me. You think I'm stupid. You think I'm naïve. But I'm not, Annabeth, and I can read you."

No words came to mind in order to fling back at him. I stood there, staring at him.

"Look at you. You are not alright. You are not fine. What is it? Tell me." He took a step closer. His beautiful ocean-trapped eyes searched my own.

"Percy, what are you even doing in here? Just go. Seriously." It was the only thing that I could manage to come out with.

"To be honest, even though I don't owe it to you, I thought you might result to something… drastic. And I'm not going to let you do that."

"What? You think I'm going to commit suicide here or something?" I scoffed. "Funnily enough, I think I'd actually feel bad making your mum clean up that hella mess it'd make."

"That's not what I'm talking about," he took steps closer until he was inches from me. His hand suddenly took a hold of my good wrist and thrust it up so both could see it between us. He then turned it so that the cuts were showing. "_This_ is what I mean. Annabeth, listen, whatever is making you do this-"

His words droned out as I realized the position I was in. Trapped between Percy and the sink counter. Trapped. Trapped. Trapped.

Suddenly I saw blue eyes. Blonde hair. _Him._

My heart started to hammer as my breathe could only come out in gasps. The lack of oxygen started to make black spots dance in my vision.

Trapped. Again. By _him._ He's going to do it again. It's going to hurt. He's going to hurt me again. Please, I can't do it again. I can't do it. I can't. No. No. No!

"Annabeth!"

Someone caught me as my vision went black and my knees buckled.

* * *

**Hey ya'll. So I decided to update a little earlier than I had planned because there were quite a few of you guys who reviewed asking me to post another chapter up. **

**Unfortunately, this chapter is not as long as the others. Sorry about that. But I really just wanted to get it up for you all.**

**I'm planning this to get a bit deeper real sooner. Like next-few-chapters soon. **

**Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday too! I felt very loved (well, needed because I'm kinda the only one here who is writing this and knows the plot and all ;P) **

**Got my license yesterday and I drove for the first time ever today! Wow. It is so cool yet ... I dunno, but you somehow feel a whole lot more responsible and all. I even drove home on the main street and down streets around town. Even outside of town - which was where I first practised. I almost took out the sides of two parked cars, though. It's actually kinda hard staying in between the lines and making sure that you judge enough room on the side that you aren't on... if that makes any sense at all. **

**I though my mum was gonna go crazy and have a heart attack or something. but nah, she kept it together pretty well. **

**So after work tomorrow, I'm gonna drive again. Mum suggested that I drive to this family friends place that is just outside of town. the roads all winding and stuff so it'll be interesting. Anyway, I said that I'll do it tomorrow.**

**But I kind of want to make myself look half decent before I go. You see, there's this guy, my age, hot, seriously good-looking, real sweet. Anyway, I don't really know what is going on, but I guess I want to let my feminine side show a little more. So maybe, I may have a slight - big - crush on him...**

**God, I hate having a crush. I mean, I don't really ****_hate_**** it I guess, but it's just so horrible! Urgh! I don't even know what I should do or say or act or anything around him. This guy is so far out of my league as well. Like, I want him as a boyfriend (I think) but that's about as possible as my dad becoming the next Prime Minister. He fixes roads and drains by the way. You can do the odds.**

**Anyway, gotta get through hours of work first. then I can drive. **

**Right, so here's this chapter. Can't say for certain when the next one will be up but I seriously will try not to leave it as long as I did last time. **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all you amazing, lovely and totally awesome people who have followed/ favourite / reviewed/ or just read this!**

** - Cassie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – ****_Letting Him In._**

My eyes opened. They squinted and blinked until they adjusted to how light the room was. I wasn't back in Percy's bed. I was on the couch.

Percy's face loomed over me. It spilt into a relieved grin.

"And finally she awakens from her restless slumber," he sighed.

"And how long had this 'restless slumber' been going on for?" I asked while slowly sitting up. Luckily, my head wasn't pounding, nor did I feel like I was gonna hurl. I just felt like I'd fallen asleep and now I've woken up.

"Long enough to make my mum worry and be an hour late for work. Also, I don't think that we'll be going to school today," he answered with a smile which made me feel a little less guilty about his mum being late because of me.

"Wasn't planning on going anyway," I shrugged.

"Good. But Annabeth," the smile disappeared and I knew what was coming. "I think it's about time I get an explanation, don'tcha think?"

"Not really."

"Well that's too bad, 'cause I think it is about time. So first, let's start with you telling me why you had to very suddenly leave for the bathroom while in the middle of eating my amazing pancakes."

I opened my mouth to debate about the pancakes but Percy gave me a look before I even started to talk. It clearly told me to get on with telling me _why_, and to ignore the pancake comment.

I sighed, looking down at my swollen wrist lying in my lap.

"Who was the first person to look after you, Percy? When you had your first accident, who was the one that was there for you? Was it your mum? I assume so by the way you two care for each other. Well, mine was my mum too. My real mum."

"When?"

"I was six. You know how kids are at that age: young, stupid and irrational. Some kid in my class dared me to climb to the top of this real high tree. I've never been one to turn down a dare. Hesitate; yes. Decline: never. So I did. Almost made it right to the top but the branches were too thin and flimsy to support my weight. At least I was smart enough to realize that much. Climbing back down, though, I slipped. Dunno how many metres I fell, but in the end, I only broke my arm. This same one, actually."

I held up the swollen arm, although not taking my eyes off it.

"Mum was there for me. The next three days she spent making me the focus of her world. She even watched those Disney films all about the Princesses with me. At that age, they were my favourite movies. She was the best nurse I've ever had."

I stayed looking down, quiet, until Percy finally spoke.

"And what about what happened in there? In the bathroom?" his voice was soft, like he didn't want to scare me off.

The words may have rolled off my tongue before, but this part of my life was too difficult – too painful – for me. I wasn't ready to tell someone yet. I think.

It's like admitting to someone that you've been abused. I guess I have, in a way. But, it is different. I mean, _he…_ How could I even explain it? How do I even try to describe what has happened? Once I tell Percy, there's no going back. Does he really need to know? What's he gonna do about it? I know him enough to not have to fear that he'd do the same to me. There'd been countless times when I'd been here that he could have done something. But he hasn't. Believe me, the pain that comes after is all that you need to feel to know.

But it hasn't happened. Percy has not done that. Except, I don't know how he would react and treat me after he finds out. I bet he'd have that look in his eye; pity. I don't need pity. Everything would be different.

And if he ever found out who it was… Let's not even go there. As much as I want _him_ to get dished out what he deserves, it couldn't be from Percy. It would just bring back all sorts of horrible memories from Percy's past. I am actually a human being with emotions on the inside, so I won't let someone do – or take – the hitting for me.

"Like they say, Percy; something's are better left unsaid. Sometimes, the secrets that are hidden from others should stay hidden."

"No. No, not when they eat away at you. I can see what this secret is doing to you, Annabeth. I can see how much it affects you. Maybe no one else did before, but I've seen it from the beginning. There's a reason you're an ass to people. And I know that it is because of this secret. You need to let it go. Annabeth, I won't leave you – I won't give up on you."

"You should."

"I never give up."

"So I've noticed."

"Annabeth, look at me," Percy's voice was barely above a whisper. Stubbornly, I kept my eyes down on my wrist still. Two hands cupped my cheeks and gently forced my head up. I wanted to shove him away or snap at him, but I didn't. His ocean eyes locked onto mine and held them in place with their intensity. "Please. Let me in. I promise you, I'm not like the others you've dealt with. I'm going to help you, Annabeth. I _want _to. Tell me how what you were thinking in the bathroom. Tell me what that secret you cover up is about."

For a long time we were silent; just searching each other's eyes. Grey clouds against the green ocean. Seeing who would break first. Who couldn't handle the quiet. Who needed the answers the most.

"Honestly," I finally began, voice only managing to come out a whisper. "I- I can't." My eyes broke away from his and looked down again. "I'm sorry but it's… it's… I can't, okay? I can't." My voice broke at the end and I blinked furiously to stop the tears from spilling.

"Can you at least tell me how long ago it was?"

"Almost two years ago." I hadn't expected to answer him. But now it was said, it couldn't be retracted.

"That's not that long ago," Percy noted aloud. He sounded astonished. He probably thought that it was some real long-time thing. Hell, he probably thought it was anything but the real truth.

"Doesn't feel like that long ago either. Guess you'd know the feeling."

"All too well. Was it to do with a person?"

"Maybe."

"Someone close to you?"

"Close enough," I shivered, trying to prevent my thoughts from going back down that path of memories.

There was silence for a while. Percy shifted in front of me.

"Annabeth… what happened to your parents?" Percy asked gently. "I would say that you don't have to tell me, but we both know that I won't. Please, Annabeth."

I couldn't find my words. Minutes past until I managed a, "Fine." It was so soft, though, that I could barely hear it and I'd said it. But somehow Percy seemed to. He shuffled closer slightly.

"It was…" my voice broke. I took a shaky breath and started again. Running a hand through my hair, I tried to start again. "It was eight years ago. I'd woken up sometime in the middle of the night, to smoke. It filled my room; seeping under the door. I thought it wasn't real; I thought that my parents were having a bon fire downstairs without me. But… Dad was there suddenly. He-he picked me up and ran us out of my room and down the hall. Mum was there with the twins. They were so young…so scared," a tear rolled down my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut and the picture of my two brothers huddling with my mother flittered into my mind.

Someone's hand suddenly picked up my own. Percy. Gently he rubbed circles in the back of my hand reassuring me he was here.

"The boys' were crying silently. But mum… she was calm on the outside… for our sake. Mum had waved me over to them and the four of us had just… we needed each other's support. Dad had gone to the window, trying to push it up. I remember the smoke… filling the room…swirling just under the ceiling… taking our oxygen. The window got jammed. It wasn't wide enough for mum or dad to climb through. I remember this look that they gave each other… it was like they were telling each other everything through it. Like a silent conversation. Then dad had called me over… he wanted me to go out the window… to-to jump into the bush below… And I hesitated. I shouldn't have hesitated, but I was just so s-scared. I d-didn't know what was h-happening… Dad convinced me… I-I jumped and when I was alright, I had looked back up at him… He then got Mathew… M-Mathew jumped. I caught him… An-And then there w-was this explosion… Gone… Th-the house it had j-just bl-blown up… With mum a-and dad and B-Bobby still inside."

The tears were rushing out now. But I had to just finish. For Percy.

"W-when the Police came, we were taken to the st-station. There w-were all these questions… they wanted the answers s-so bad that th-they interrogated us until the so-social workers first showed up… There w-was two of them, but I d-didn't realize until it was t-too late… One took Mathew… I remember him screaming; clawing at his social w-worker… Trying to get to me… I-I ran to him as well… They tried to hold me back, but I was desperate… And when you're desperate you'll do anything. But in the end, I-I just c-couldn't get to h-him-"

I broke off sobbing. Percy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. For once, I gave into him. Burying my face in his chest I just kept crying. And crying. Until my eyes ran dry and I couldn't continue on crying any longer.

"Ah, shit," my voice was a bit hoarse. Sniffing, I began to pull back from Percy but he only held on tighter. "Percy, I'm all good now. You might wanta let go so you can change your shirt. I kinda wet it. A lot."

He chuckled. I could feel the vibrations from his body. But he didn't let me go.

"It can wait. Right now, this is a special moment. You've actually let me in. Thank you."

Against all better judgement that was screaming at me, I let my eyes droop closed and relaxed further into him.

* * *

**I'm updating earlier, except (and I'm really sorry about this because some of you wanted a longer chapter) but this chapter isn't as long as the usual. Sorry.**

**Normally I don't really reply to people's reviews on here, but this time I'ma do something a little different and actually do just that.**

**Thank you everyone who wished me a happy birthday! It was a very happy birthday!**

**To zeusgirl99: Right so your reply... Holy Lord I just couldn't stop laughing! I'm sorry! It was just so unexpected. But I totally read books and FanFic when I'm on the toilet as well (I'm not ashamed to admit that either; I think that it just shows how passionate we can get about these things that they become such a big part of our lives' that we cannot be without them for too long). Like I already said, though, I so did not expect that review but it made my day!**

**To RedNebulosity: Thank you for the birthday wishes! And I totally choked when I read the rest. I mean, just the way that you wrote it! But the thought about being legal did cross my mind... Pretty sure I've mentioned the guy... **

**To BritneyGuerrero: Um, first I just was a little confused... did you mean to say "life's" instead of "wives", cause that just confused the fuck outta me. Not that I'm homophobic or anything, cause it's fine if you did mean that, but I was just a little confused. Anyway, about your plan for kidnapping my crush and you bringing the tape and rope. That's a good plan. I'm considering it... :P No, but I wish that there was a way that he would just start to magically like me enough to ask me out.**

**To NotAGuestAnymore (although you said you weren't logged in at the time): I know you liked the Percabeth in the last chapter, so I wrote a little more. And thanks for being positive about my crush being in my league, but unfortunately (and believe me, if you saw him and then you saw me you'd agree within a heartbeat)he is not. I know that at his last school he was literally that hottest guy at his school and there were girls throwing themselves at him who were years older. But he told me that he didn't give into the peer pressure to date all them; he's not a player. If he likes a girl, that's the only reason why he'd date her. So he's like a major hottie, while I'm a major nottie - I'm not popular, nor do I want to be, but I do care about my appearance (too much sometimes). But thank you for saying that I'm awesome! You're awesome! :D**

**Also a Guest reviewed. They said: "AWWW WiTTLE CASSIE HAS A CRUSH" And I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I got really freaked out by it. Like, at first I was just like ****_What? How did you find out my name? Oh my gosh oh my gosh this is a little freaky!_**** I checked that the blinds were closed next to me and sat there for a while just listening for any unknown and unfamiliar noises. And then I realized that I put my name at the end of each chapter.**

**I would also like to mention KyCoKiCaTi, because this story was able to inspire her to write a FanFic of her own. I haven't read it at this exact moment but I am going to download it to my iPod as soon as I upload this. It's called "****_Keeping Secrets and Learning Truths"_**** for anyone who's interested.**

**I found out I got into this JLC (Junior Leaders Course) for Military Cadets. It's the second week of the holidays. The ****_whole_**** second week. I'm freaking out over it. I really hoped that I wouldn't get picked. Like, I totally get that it a real big privilege and stuff, but I just don't think that I'll be able to handle it. I can barely handle 3 day camps let alone how hard and long this one will be. So yeah, I just thought that I should update you all on that since it means that I may not be able to update for a whole 7 days, this time on a legitimate reason. Sorry.**

**But THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU all for reading this.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU all for reviewing this. They really mean a lot to me. And I'm sorry if anyone is offended because I didn't reply to you on here or whatnot. I'm sorry. **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my new followers and favouriters and friends.**

**So I'm going to go to bed now because I'm tired and a little freaked out (I suggest not watching Criminal Minds at night when it's only you who is up while everyone is sleeping and you don't have someone who can actually protect you like your dad or brother).**

** - Cassie.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – ****_Growing Dangerously Close._**

My eyes fluttered open. God damnit! I'd been unconscious again!

I shifted but froze.

What am I lying on? It doesn't feel like the way the couch did before…

My eyes drifted down.

Okay… so a baby blue thing. Maybe a pillow? Or a throw rug?

My gaze drifted up… to Percy's face. Oh hell.

"Your nose twitches when you sleep," he stated with a smirk.

I frowned at him. "Yeah, well, you…" I noticed that there was a dribble track down his cheek. "you drool."

"What?" looking shocked, he brought a hand up to his mouth.

"Jeez, Percy, I though only baby's and old people drool," I teased.

"Oh har har har," he said sarcastically, giving me a glare when I laughed.

"Anyway, ah, can you let go of me," I asked. I could feel his other arm still around me. It was weird; this position that we're lying in. This was something people do when they're in a relationship with the person. And Percy and I, well, we were barely friends.

"Aw, but Annie, I'm comfy," he whined.

I glared at him. "Percy Jackson, Gods' help you if you _ever_ call me Annie again," I growled at him.

He just smirked at me, even though I'd seen people cower away in seconds when I'd done this to them. This kid was either half insane, or wanting a death wish.

"Then I hope the Gods' have me in their Good Books', _Annie_."

I punched him in the arm hard enough to make him retract it from around me, and for him to rub it from the pain. He scowled at me.

"Forgot you follow through with shit," he muttered sourly.

"Well now you won't," I replied as I got up, then walked away and through to the kitchen. "Hey Nurse," I began as I looked around at all the cupboards. "where do you keep your glasses?"

For Ms Jackson's – I mean, Sally's – sake, I didn't really want to intrude in places I wasn't invited. I mean Percy's stuff I would without a second thought. But his mum I had respect for. Unbeknown to her, we had something in common that I couldn't over look.

"Cupboard next to the fridge!"

Sure enough, a whole lot of plain yet sort-of elegant-looking glass glasses were lined up in neat rows. Oh boy, maybe Ms Jackson had gotten more traumatized then Percy realized. Maybe even then _she_, herself, realized.

"Oi Nurse, aren't you supposed to be doing this for me?" I shouted over my shoulder while filling the glass with water.

"Well you're already up now so I wouldn't want you to have wasted all your precious energy for nothing," came his reply.

"Fine then."

Instead of returning back into the lounge room with him, I sat on the floor, right where I was standing. When I rested my back against the cupboard behind me, it made a loud _BAM_ noise as it closed. Someone mustn't have closed it properly late time they-

"Annabeth?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" Percy's loud and hurried footsteps could be suddenly heard in the other room. Suddenly I saw him dash past the kitchen to the door. "God damnit Annabeth, you little shit-!" He reached out as if to open it but something caught his eye and he looked my way. He full on stopped and turned toward me.

His face was already red and he looked a little worried and slightly flustered. As we stared at each other that quickly changed.

"Annabeth, what the _hell?!_ If you're there – Why did you do that? What are – You scared me to death – I thought you'd run – God you're so _frustrating_! Why'd you have to do that – Do you think this is funny? – I thought you'd run – I thought you had just up and left – I thought – Jeez what? _What?_"

I just stared at him with a stony expression. My voice was even emotionless as I replied.

"I just sat down."

"But I heard the door! You were going to bolt! What the hell are you playing at?!" he was still angry and pissed.

Wordlessly I sat forward, used my un-injured hand to pull open the cupboard behind me slightly, then sat back. It closed with the same _BAM_ noise as before.

Slowly the red that had over-run his face reseeded. Soon he was very obviously showing that he could now see how much of an idiot he'd been through his facial expression. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a brief second. When they reopened they were a little more focussed and trying to tell me "Sorry" silently.

"Fuck, Annabeth, you're a real handful you know that?" he finally said with a shaky laugh and half smile.

"So I've been told."

Percy seemed a little confused at first. "By who?"

"Foster homes."

"Oh. What'd you do to them? Pretend to walk out after a heart-to-heart session?"

"No. Actually walk out after a yell to yell session."

"Seems very much like you and Susan. What else you do?"

"Burnt out most of a barn at a place in Texas. Caused a whole lot of shit with the other kids in another foster house. Stole a car and fucked it up in Florida. That one actually left me with a warning from the police. Apparently I was very close to getting a criminal record for that. Got into a fight with a team of Cheerleaders in Chicago; two of which were other foster kids at the foster house I was staying at."

"Wait a second. You took on a _team_ of cheerleaders?"

I shrugged. "They fight like cats. All nails and high-pitched screeching and hair-pulling."

"So not like you and Clarisse? It was a real bitch fight?" Percy's face now looked all excited. He came and sat next to me. "Gods' those lucky guys," he seemed to say, thinking aloud. He reached over and grabbed my water, taking a swig from it.

"Sure, you can have a drink," I said sarcastically while giving him a pointed look. Percy, however, pretended not to see it and took another drink. I rolled my eyes at that. "But yes, I guess it was a real bitch fight. Why do you boys even enjoy that?"

Now he was the one to give a pointed look.

"I thought you were smart," he smirked.

Again, I punched him. Yet the smirk still stayed on his face.

"Annabeth Chase, you are one bad-ass blond."

As I went to punch his arm again, his hand caught my flying fist before it could connect with his shoulder. Glaring at him I tried to yank back my hand, but he held onto it tighter. First his smirk widened. Then a frown slowly took its place on his face.

"You weren't always like this, were you?" he voice had dropped until it was just above a whisper. "What did you used to be like?"

I stared at him. Ocean eyes meeting my rain-cloud grey ones.

I used to be a completely different person. Innocent. Kind. Polite. Top of the class. They're all the good things I was. But the bad; I was a victim. And that outweighs all benefits of the pros.

""I was…" different? Definitely, but he'll want me to elaborate on that more. "Nicer. I was a better human being back then, I guess."

"But now you've built all these walls up around you. You… you hurt the people around you with what you say. And that's because of the way you've changed. Everything would have been way different for you, though, if you were still the 'nicer' version of you."

Percy seemed to just speak out loud. State the obvious. Yet I only looked down, letting him continue because I couldn't think of anything to say. For once, I was actually speechless.

"And because you pushed everyone away, that's why you made these," he gently turned my hand so that the lines of my self-harm faced up. "Did they hurt?" Before I could ask what he meant, he began to lightly trace the lines. My eyes followed his smooth movements.

"No. They feel good. Addicting. You don't really feel the slice of skin, but the sting and sensation of adrenaline that comes after, that's the part that you do it for. It feels right. It feels helpful."

We were silent. He was trying to take it in. Percy had bottled his pain and suffering up, but he had his mum with him. Somewhere along the way of his life without the Gabe fucker, he had managed to let it all go. But he hadn't cut, so I guess he wouldn't really know. Understand: yes. Relate to: maybe. Personally identify: no.

All the while the silence continued he still rubbed over my battle scars carefully. It was like the action was unconscious and done without any thought from him. It actually felt… comforting?

"Annabeth… look at me," swallowing, I met his amazing-coloured eyes again. "Next time you have the… need to cut, I want you to find me. Phone me. Or get to me somehow. Granted, I don't know you well, nor have I known you for long, but I don't like to see people in pain. I've had to see too much of that already, and I'm through with seeing anymore."

"You always do this, you know? You start to get all deep with emotional shit."

"I tend to say all the 'deep emotional shit' when it comes to people I want to help. Listen, I don't know why I feel this need to help you. All I know is that it's here, and it's staying. So whether you like it or not, I'm going to be doing everything I can for you."

"I think I'm doing pretty well be myself, mate," I was getting defensive. This time I pulled my hand back and he let it go. "Keep your help for someone who wants it." Getting up I went into the lounge room.

Aha! My bag. I slung it over the shoulder of my good side. Turning, I then marched toward the door, head high and trying to look way stronger than I felt. From the corner of my eye I could still see Percy on the kitchen floor. His head was in his hands and he was gripping his shaggy black hair as if he wanted to pull it out.

But then the door was right in front of me. Without hesitating I swung it open and slammed it behind me. I sprinted to the elevator, jabbing violently at the button to call it.

_Ping._

The doors opened up to an empty carriage. I had just pressed the button to close the doors when Percy burst through his apartment door. I was right; closing the door had slowed him down.

"Annabeth!" he pleaded, sprinting toward me, but the elevator doors were almost closed. He got about two metres from the door when they shut firmly.

Standing there, I held my breath, just waiting for the doors to reopen. But the elevator suddenly jerked into motion and started descending.

I let out a sigh as I leaned back against the back wall of the carriage.

No, I don't hate Percy, but he's getting close - too close for comfort. He thinks he can help. But he doesn't know that helping me will only hurt him.

Susan wasn't so crazy at me this time. Apparently Ms Jackson had called her and let her know that I was staying with the Jackson's due to a school project. When I next see her, I really owe Ms Jackson a thank you. Not only for fixing up my wrist, but not telling Susan anything.

Of course, Susan asked about the bandaged wrist. I just shot back with something along the lines of: _Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had to inform you of every scratch I get. But if you must know, I think that the city council should start doing something about the condition of the sidewalks._

Carefully I had made sure that she didn't see the scars. I'm usually quite alert about these type of things. Except, of course, when I'm unconscious.

Juniper, Leo and Jason all knew that I'd gotten into a fight at school. They knew that Percy had dragged me away and back to his place to get me some help. But they respected my decision to keep quiet about the fight. Leo was actually very supportive of me when it came to the fight; insulting Clarisse when he got the chance to. Juniper was pretty horrified that we'd fought again. And Jason, well, he was pretty level-headed about the whole situation.

When they talked about school and their other friends, I had to stop myself from cringing every time they said _his_ name. It was like being punched over and over again. I had to leave them sometimes, pretending that I'd gotten bored of the conversation.

But all things considered, I stayed pretty clear of everyone for a while. Doing the usual; walking the streets, ditching school, leaving early only to return late. School held a whole lot of questions and looks and people I did not want to see. Ever.

But for some unknown, crazy, irrational, stupid reason, I found myself walking into the school on Thursday. Homeroom had been and gone, and I was already ten minutes late for the first lesson.

Architecture first. No one in that class. So far, so good.

As I strolled into the room – much like the first day – all eyes swung up to me. Man, maybe they should just install a spotlight above the door and turn it on whenever I rock up like this. You know, just in case of the rare occasion when someone actually doesn't notice me for once.

Ms Joyce came to me while I noticed everyone else start whispering to their friends. Some pointed at me slightly, too emphasize who they were talking about probably. Others tried to hide the fact that they were gossiping about me by talking behind a hand. I just rolled my eyes at their antics.

_Like that's not fucking obvious ,you twats._

"Oh Annabeth, it's a, ah, change to see you here," she tried to sound not so taken aback by my appearance to class for once.

"I've been told change is good," I replied flatly.

She smiled slightly. "It is. Now, if you wouldn't mind finding a seat…"

I'd already step past her before she'd even started the sentence. When I sat I did the usual, taking out my pen and notebook. Opening it to my newest design I just stared down at the lines. Because that's all I was seeing. For once in my life I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't see the details and patterns and structure. I just saw lines and curves. Just sketches.

My mind wondered to Percy. He knew a lot about me now. Maybe I shouldn't have run out on him the other day… Maybe I could have opened up to him a little more… Maybe he can actually help me… Or maybe I'm just going crazy with this stupid, deluded idea that he might be the one person I can let get close to me since Thalia…

* * *

**It's been a while, ay... Sorry 'bout that. **

**I'm even on a two week school holiday too! So I really should be updating more frequently. This week, though, I have planned a lot of things to do since I actually won't be here all of next week.**

**And what takes the blame for that? Military cadets, that's what. It's this course - the JLC (Junior Leaders Course) - which is a seven day (yes, freaking 7!) camp. Apparently only the best suited people out of all three units get nominated for the course, and those who get in are very privileged. **

**I feel bad for taking someone's spot. I mean, I want this, but right now my nerves are taking over so much that I'm actually debating accidently-on-purposely breaking an arm or leg or something to get out of this. **

**RockChick163, you do cadets to? And jeez mate, a ****_6 week long course? _****Like, I hope you survive it. And a ****_week_**** long field phase? Holy crap I am so sorry for you. **

**And I'm so happy to hear that some of you guys love Criminal Minds! It's such a great show! I reckon the actor who plays Spencer Reed (Mathew Gray Gubler) is seriously hot. And smart. And adorable as hell. **

**So I went shopping today and bought 2 new books. the first one is called ****_The 5 Wave_**** (forget who it's written by) but the main girls name is Cassie so it kind of drew me to it by that - and the summary too, of course. And the second book is called ****_Crossed_**** (again, since the book isn't beside me I forget the author) and its the second book in a trilogy (the first one is ****_Matched_****.) It's about a girl by the name of Cassia and she gets a mix up in her person she is supposed to fall in love with. I won't say any more cause I think that you should read it.**

**But what that was about it; are these books good? Especially ****_The 5 Wave_****? I just spent my last pay check for two weeks on these books so I am seriously hoping that they are not a waste of money...**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I don't think it is one of the better ones, personally, but I'm hoping you'll at least sorta like it...**

** - Cassie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – ****_The Shit of My Past._**

My mind betrayed me. It went whirling back into the past. The past that caused me so much pain; physically, emotionally and mentally. I may be sitting in class, anchored to the present in Architecture, but really I was elsewhere.

With the haunting memories. Starting with Thalia.

Where to begin with Thalia?

Well I first met her when I met _him._ It was before he had changed into a monster. The three of us had just kind of clung together. We were drawn to each other like magnets. Thalia had been a year older, same age as _him_. At that time, though, we called _him_ Luke.

I remember quite clearly a photo of the three of us. Luke and Thalia both 15; me only 14. I was actually grinning from pure happiness. My blonde curls looked silky and lush as they flew all over the place. Luke was on one side of me. One of his tanned arms was slung across my shoulders. He was in the middle of laughing when the photo had been snapped. And Thalia; she was on my other side. Her arm was around my waist while she did her trademark mischievous smirk (that everyone very quickly grew to be wary of) at the camera.

As per usual, Thalia's style was very unique. But it was perfect for her personality. Her hair was cut rather short and she would always just leave it in the spiky, layers of mess that it was when she woke up in the morning. Always she had black skinny jeans on. Always. And a band t-shirt. Not the poppy, preppy bands, though – Gods' no, she claimed that their music was worse than cats claws down a chalkboard! Her kid of music included Green Day, Parkway Drive, ACDC, 30 Seconds to Mars, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance – and there were more, but these were her main music streams.

Sometimes she walked around for days with her earphones in her ears. If you tried to take them out (which people who didn't know her usually always did) then you were in for pain. I think the furthest she went was dislocating someone's wrist.

To me, the three of us all had a sibling-ish type relationship towards each other. We were all very aware that once our real siblings were gone, no one would replace them. But we just did our best to make the others feel wanted. Needed.

That's how Thalia and I saw us, anyway. And maybe Luke thought of us that way too, originally. But he changed. He changed into someone horrible. Some_thing_ horrible.

I was younger than him. Smaller. Weaker. He had an advantage over me in every way. At the time, I had never fought a person before. Never thrown a punch that I meant. Never lashed out angrily at someone. I was way too innocent and kind to people. I barely even swore!

That's why I didn't – couldn't – see what was going to happen until it was too late. Until it was _way_ too late and it had already happened. If I had of just read the signs properly maybe things would have been different. Maybe they would have been better. Maybe it wouldn't have happened at all and Luke would still be Luke.

Then again, Life likes to fuck around with feelings and all the other painful bullshit that living requires. It likes to bring those emotions to the front of your mind and burn them there so that you will never be able to escape from the pain. So even if I had de-coded the message between the lines, it all could have still ended the same.

But what's done is done.

I can't take it back any more than I can forget. And forgetting is impossible.

For all those who have been in my situation before; who have been the victims of a man and … I can't even think the word, but it's implied. But for those who can personally identify with me, we won't ever be able to let the fear and anger and paralysing, painful ordeal slip from our heads.

When he did it that first time, I had never ever felt that amount of pain. Physically it was horrible. But the fact that it was _him _– that it was _Luke_ – that just made shit worse. So much worse because I had trusted him. I had believed that he would protect me. I had never imagined he would do it and betray everything.

Afterwards, I had been scared. I didn't know what to do. How to act. Speaking was difficult even, so I rarely said anything.

Almost straight after he'd started the abuse. A hit every now or then when he was angry with me. A punch whenever I tried to walk away. When he held my hand he would hold it too tight – so tight that sometimes it came away bruised. He knew how to act discrete and where to hit so no one ever found out.

Eventually, by the second time he had done _it_ to me, my body looked how it does today. Littered with scars - although they were all from him at that point. There were bruises too, back then, and the cuts were fresh.

The next day something in me had triggered the "flight" instinct in my head. I was ready to go. To get the hell out and as far away as I possibly could. But I didn't want to leave Thalia without telling her the truth. Someone needed to know and she was the only person I trusted.

So that's what I did. She had already suspected that something had happened between me and Luke, but I knew that she would only think it was some disagreement blown out of proportion. When she heard the truth, she was just about ready to murder him. Hell, she'd gotten all the way to the basement and grabbed the baseball bat that was kept down there.

I think she may have, too, if it hadn't been for me quickly telling her about my plan to get myself kicked out while she was stomping up the stairs with red in her eyes. She'd stopped and looked at me for a while. Then she announced that she was in.

That's how we both got kicked out of that foster place on the same day, at the same time, for the same thing. But we didn't get to stay with each other again.

Separated to different places, we were. And that's when I started to throw up walls and harden myself to emotions. No one got in, and I certainly didn't let anything out.

Three weeks later, though, and I had heard the news that tipped me almost over the edge.

Thalia had been seriously hurt in a train accident. It was one of those freak events. Wrong place; wrong time. The train had derailed from a faulty track. The first and second carriages were hit the hardest and most people didn't make it. Thankfully, Thalia did. But she had severe brain trauma. She had lost all memory of the past two years. That meant that she didn't remember me or any of the good times we'd had together. It meant that I'd lost my best and only friend.

Rachel had been the one to tell me the details a few days later. She had made a personal appearance at my foster house. She told me that she was able to collect some of Thalia's belongings, as Thalia didn't recognise or want to keep most, except she wasn't able to give them to me until I was eighteen. It was lucky she hadn't given me anything then, really, because I defiantly wasn't thinking straight. I would have broken or burnt or destroyed whatever it was.

I remember Rachel trying to sound optimistic about it all. She kept saying "One day she's going to get her memory back, you wait." She kept saying that, but I didn't believe it. I still don't believe it. Sure some people regain their memories, but there are also some that don't. Their memories are forever wiped. And that could very well be Thalia.

Suicide thoughts became a part of my daily, depressed routine. The self-harm started. So did the fights. That was actually the place where I had stirred up a shit-load of trouble between all the other foster kids. The old couple was nice enough at first, but they couldn't handle all the constant bickering that continued from things I'd said and done. Eventually they got rid of me so that they could restore "peace" back to the household.

Rachel became permanently assigned to my case. She felt sorry for me at first. But that quickly changed to anger and then exasperation.

Whenever I asked to visit Thalia at her Rehab place or ring her up, I was always told the same thing; that she wouldn't recognise me and it might just confuse her further. Rachel still won't even give me updates on how she's doing. Not until I'm eighteen can I get any other information about my best friend.

It all just fucked with me; a vicious cycle of _maybe I could have,_ or _what if I had of… _I was messed up. I still am.

But Percy, he is a little bit too. And he says he wants to help. And because of that, he's messed up the thoughts in my head even further. Now I don't know that keeping it a secret is the right thing to do.

Ugh! Stupid, stupid, seaweed-brained guy!

There was movement on all sides suddenly.

My attention snapped back to the present. Everyone was getting up. The bell must have rung while I was stuck in the memories.

Shoving everything away I followed the crowd. Again, very much like my first day here. And – oh great, joyous of joys – English with bloody Mr Marks was coming up right now.

Well, there was Mr Marks who hated my guts, and Percy Jackson who wanted to help my guts. That sounds a little gruesome actually…

I couldn't get hold of myself in time to stop my head from looking up and my eyes from darting around the English room. And sure enough, they landed on the mess of a black mop of hair sitting at the back. In the same seat I had first seen him sitting in weeks ago. Those sea-trapped eyes met mine and I saw all the emotion he was trying to convey to me. He'd been worried, that much was plainly obvious by the slight bags under his eyes and tired vibe he sent out. He was also set with determination. Then there was relief. Then there was a bit of sadness.

Why was he sad? Had something happened to his mum? She was such a nice lady that's really been through a certain type of hell, I actually hope that she is okay.

While I was thinking all this, my body was acting automatically. The next thing I knew I was breaking our connection in order to face the front. De ja vau had made another re-appearance and I had unconsciously chosen the exact same seat I had on the first day here; the seat right in front of Percy Jackson.

"It's been awhile, _Chase_," spat Mr Marks. Wow, was this a replay of my first day or something?

"Sure has, Mr _Marks_," I rolled my eyes at the red rising up his neck.

"I think you'll find lost with the work we have moved onto," he sneered, thinking he'd won something over me. Of course he wouldn't know how smart my brain is capable of being.

"And I think you'll find that I won't be," I smirked as he got a bit more angry. Some kids around the class giggled or tried to stifle them with a cough. "By all means, please, begin your teaching. I mean, they do pay you to do this, right? Teach us? I don't feel like I'm being taught anything at the moment."

His face would have put shame on a tomato. Although, credit to him, he got in control of himself relatively fast and the normal colour of his face returned within a few minutes of him beginning the lesson.

Unlucky for Marks, I did know what he was teaching. How to write persuasively.

Suddenly something hit me in the back of the head. It bounced off and onto the floor. From behind it would have looked like I didn't acknowledge the scrunched up note, but my eyes did lock onto it immediately. I sighed audibly. Percy would have heard it. Slowly – like I had all the time into the world – I bent and picked it up.

_Going to go back to being an asshole, hey? Personally, I liked you better when you were being sincere._

I wrote back: _I am being sincere. I already know what he's teaching us._

As soon as Marks turned back to the board I throw the note back, over my head, to Percy. Next thing, there's the note back on my desk.

_You know what I'm actually talking about. What happened to you the other day? Why'd you run?_

Me: _Why do you care? I told you that I'm fine and I don't need your help. You need to just leave it at that, Jackson._

_And you need to get it through your thick head that I don't give up, Chase. I thought we were getting somewhere. You were - finally - actually talking to me. _

Me: _Jackson, you thought that we were getting somewhere. Do you really think that I would just tell you my life story? All of it? _

_You began to. You told me most of it. Why can't you tell me the rest?_

Me: _I told you the beginning. I told you the basics. That's it. And that's all you'll get. _

_You're wrong there._

Me: _Oh Jackson, I highly doubt that._

"Percy Jackson?" Marks' voice cut through before Percy could throw me the note again. "Can you tell me when being persuasive might be useful?"

"When you're trying to convince your teacher that you actually did do your homework but you left it on the couch."

Some kids giggled.

Marks cleared his throat. "An example that will help you in life, Mr Jackson."

"Oh, well in that case, Mr Marks, when politicians try to win the votes of the people."

Marks nodded, turning to walk back to the front. "Yes, that's a good example. To be a politician you not only need to have a good voice at public speaking, but you need to now the right words to use to influence the people to choose you over…"

The note landed on my desk again.

But before I could open it, the bell rang out. Snatching up everything, I bolted out of the room, hoping to avoid-

"I think you'll find that I'm actually faster than you. I mean, that is according to our Physical Training lesson on that first day," Percy's voice was beside me as he fell into step beside me. "Woah, Annabeth, hold on." He nudged me out of the crowds.

* * *

So hey everybody! Dunno if you noticed, but this is sort of a filler chapter (of information and the story). I'm sure that some of you really wanted Thalia as a main character in the story, but I had to alter my plans because you guys seemed excited about Thalia. Originally, I had written that she died in the train accident.

It's been a real long time since I updated, eh? Yeah, again, real sorry about that. But it couldn't be helped.

You guys wanna hear about the JLC? Military cadet camp? Junior Leaders Course? Well, you can probably skip over this then. This is me elaborating on my excuse for not updating sooner.

So, to start off, I was late. That made the OC (he is like, the real big guy of the whole organization) already not like me. Then we got into lessons straight away. Next day (Monday) we got woken and told to be ready in our uniforms before 6 am. They gave us 10 minutes. Then the OC wasn't in a great mood and he made us change into PT gear within 5 minutes. Then it was half-half. Then the opposite half-half. Then another clothing combination. Then finally we were back in our uniform and ready to start the day... with an exam.

First exam was the leadership exam. What I had done to remember the 10 principles of leadership and the rest of it, was change the words of Green Day's "_Boulevard of Broken Dreams"_ into the words that I needed to remember. And let me tell you, it actually worked! Some of the boys came over and started to do study off my version of the song. They said it was great!

We then spent the next few days studying and learning how to do a lesson plan of a drill. Then the drill theory stuff. Then the drill practical stuff. So that's like how to literally give a drill lesson out (we pretended we were giving it to recruits).

Then they tricked us. So, Wednesday night they set up documentaries and stuff for us to watch before bed. We finally got to sleep at 10:30. "_Up! Get UP! Packs ready, gear ready! You got 15 minutes!"_ This was at 1:40 am.

From then on, no sleep. I think the whole time that we were in field, I only got 2 hrs of sleep. We were in field from about 2:30 am on Thursday until Friday at 2 pm ish. Some people were lucky and got about 4 hrs of sleep.

But I swear, the whole course (actually, more the field part) is up in the top 3 of Hardest Things I Have Done So Far In My 16 Years Of Life. Not even exaggerating about this. I cried a lot, especially on field. Had a few breakdowns (on Tuesday and field). And I have blisters on the side-back of my heel that - and I kid you not - are 3/4 the size of my heel. Then there are other blisters up the side of my feet and big toes.

Oh , and I'm still tired. School started today but I can barely walk properly so I had it off.

Anyway, after all that I still don't even know if I passed the course of not. Fingers crossed I have or else I have to do it all over again. I'm not going to cadets this Friday (friends party I agreed to long ago) and that's when they were going to debrief all JLC people and we would find out our results. So I gotta wait two weeks to hear the verdict of my JLC. Oh bugger.

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading. SOrry it's only a filler chater. I, myself, and not too keen on fillers. But I looked back on my writing and realized that I've actually got a few fillers... sorry guys!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS! I love it when I connect up my iPod to home's WiFi and I get all these messages come in saying that new people are following or favouriting my story!

AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! Even if it was just to tell me to update, it all means a lot because I know that there are people (you lovely people!) who are eager for more!

I hope you guys are safe and healthy since the last time I updated!

Hears some interesting information for you: your mind gives out before your body. All us JLC guys learnt that. And believe me, if you are ever in a situation where you are in pain and tired and don't wont to carry on and just want to stop - Don't. Try to stay positive. Try to forget about how sore and tired you feel. Just keep your mind focussed on other things. Your body will (in theory it should) continue on.

Thank you all for everything!

- Cassie.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – ****_He_**** Tried To Get Me Again.**

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked as he stood in front of me.

All around us the crowd of students were rushing to their next class. But here we were, stationary. Standing in front of the dark blue lockers.

"And don't bullshit me either," he quickly added.

I smirked at him. "Percy, you'd only believe me if I said I wasn't fine. But, I do need the bathroom so unless you want to stalk me in there to continue this pointless conversation; I suggest you go to class."

He looked at me sceptically. "You better not be bull shitting me, Chase. We've got maths next. If you don't rock up to it and decide to ditch, then I will come and find you." With that warning he walked away.

Rolling my eyes, I actually went into the girls' bathroom - a few metres away on the other side of the hallway. There was only one girl. She was washing her hands but when she caught sight of me she hurriedly finished and darted back out into the hallway, avoiding any chance of eye contact.

Well, I guess everyone already knows who I am. By the looks of it they also think that by looking me in the eye you'll become my next "challenger".

The bell shrilled outside but I continued to just stand, looking at myself.

You know, maybe once I could have been popular. I mean, I don't think that I'm anything special or overly pretty, but I'm not ignorant to the fact that teenage boys from all over do perv. Maybe it's the blonde princess curls. Maybe it's my face. Probably it's my body 'cause although I haven't got the Supermodel Perfect body, it's still got some curves.

Yet people won't look me in the eye anymore. Because of the way I act.

The time of reality seem to pass without my knowledge. Something in me told me that I was about 10 minutes late already by the time I finished washing my hands.

The bathroom door creaked open. Instead of looking up I let the suspense simmer in the air…

But the air seemed to grow cooler. Colder. My veins felt like they were freezing over.

"Finally, sometime together…" drawled the voice. The voice that belonged to _him_.

I froze. My eyes slowly crept up to look in the mirror. They locked onto his ice-hardened blue ones. He was standing right behind me – maybe half a metre between us. My muscles tensed up. My heart began to race. My breath shallowed and came quicker.

"Get out," I wish my voice was stronger, but i always seem to sound like a scared child. I may not be a child anymore, but I feel weaker and insignificant after that first time.

He chuckled, taking a step forward. It closed the gap between us so now I could feel him pressed against my back. It took all my willpower to not show him how afraid I was. How much I wanted to cry and run and hide and curl up into a ball and stay that way forever.

"Oh Beth, still playing hard-to-get. Remember though, I got you last time, so this time," he leaned in closer until his mouth was right next to my ear, "it'll be a piece of cake."

His arms came around me and pulled me closer to him. I gasped but he put his hand over my mouth. He then dragged me backwards, into one of the toilet cubicles. Spinning me, he then released me only to push me against the wall. Like in the library, his body was pressed onto mine, keeping me in place.

I wanted to push him away as he began to run his hands over me I wanted to scream at him to stop. I wanted to run from him so he wouldn't – couldn't – do it to me ever again. But the fear of him stopped me from doing anything.

As he started to kiss my neck and go downwards, the first tear spilled over. But my hand wouldn't even move to wipe it away so he wouldn't see it if he looked up at my face again. More streamed down my cheeks.

Looking up, I pretended I wasn't in this situation again. I tried to disconnect myself. I wasn't here. I wasn't me. It wasn't happening again. I was somewhere else. Somewhere Luke wasn't and somewhere that he would never be able to find-

The door creaked open but Luke didn't hear it. He was too busy tearing at my top. It was spilt all the way down the front now. He continued with whatever he was doing – I don't think too closely to what exactly he's doing. I know from the past, but I just don't want to admit it.

I turn my head to face out of the cubicle and at the girl who had unknowingly walked in on something that would probably leave her scared forever once she realized what it was. If she looked in the mirror she'd see _this_.

Listening I heard her footsteps came closer to here…

Then I saw Percy.

He looked at me for a millisecond before his face contorted into anger. No, _rage._ Then he flew at Luke, shoving him hard into the back of the cubicle. Luke hit the toilet, lost his balance and fell onto the floor. He looked up; dazed and pissed.

But Percy wasted no time. He threw punch after punch until Luke was bloody – most coming from a broken nose. Luke tried to get up and fight, but he was wedged between the toilet and the side of the cubicle to tight to try and make an escape between punches.

And I could only stand there. The tears stilled rolled down, and I was shaking.

Finally Percy took a step back and turned to me. But he didn't pause. He nudged me out of the space. The only time he stopped was just before we went out into the hallway; he pulled my shirt around me so that it wasn't gaping open for everyone in school to see. Then he put one of his arms around me.

"We're getting out of here," he whispered as we walked at a casual pace down the hall. I nodded, too choked up to answer. The tears just wouldn't stop. "We just gotta look normal so we don't attract attention."

People may have looked at us, but I kept my eyes down. I couldn't deal with them yet.

"Run," Percy instructed as soon as we stepped out of the school gate. So I did.

I ran as fast as I could. I forgot about my ripped shirt and sprinted. Percy kept pace with me the whole time. I knew from PT that he was much faster than me and could run for way longer, but he was always right beside me.

Blocks passed us by. People looked at us weird. Some men at a pub wolf-whistled, and I think Percy flipped them the bird. We passed a cop car. The officers looked like they were about to get out and chase us but then they stopped for some reason. A few times we almost got hit by cars which earned us plenty of annoyed honking from the angry drivers.

I began to slow. When I did stop my knees gave out but Percy caught me before I hit the ground. Then I broke down sobbing. Percy pulled me in, making calming sounds while slowly bringing us to sit on the ground.

Eventually I stopped. But I didn't pull away from him. It felt good to have someone care about me again; to comfort me when I needed it; to be by my side when I ran; to find me when I needed them most.

Percy's fingers gently combed through my hair. Weirdly it was kinda relaxing.

"Annabeth," he said. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes.

Am I ashamed? Yes. I'm ashamed for so many different reasons – for so many different things.

Gently, he pushed my face up so I had to look into his eyes. They were so kind. So genuine. So caring and warm and stubborn. So beautiful.

"Are you okay?" he eyes searched my own. I said nothing and just stared back at him. As soon as a thought dawned on him, I saw it in his eyes. They changed and now I saw that he was horrified. There was protectiveness in them too.

"Annabeth, was this the first time something like that has happened to you?" his voice was low and deadly serious.

My breathing picked up' tears welled in my eyes as I finally looked away from him.

"Oh God, Annabeth," his voice sounded strangely hurt. His arms tightened around me. "I swear, if I ever find the son of a bitch who did that to you he'll get exactly what he fucking deserves and more. He'll regret ever having the thought of fucking doing that to you. He'll wish he has never been God damn fucking born."

"Percy, you already know him."

* * *

**SORRY EVERYONE! I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I know, I know, It's been like almost a freaking month and you have all been really wanting this chapter. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! If anyone knows where I can by more hours in a day it would be much appreciated if you let me know.**

**A lot - and I mean ****_a lot - _****had happened since the last time I updated. **

**Work started again. I've still got cadets every Friday night. I have 4 assignments already - 3 are ones where you have to get up and talk in front of the class. I hate speaking in front of people like that, where a stuff up matters and your grade like rides on it. **

**My Modern and Ancient History ones are pretty much exactly the same just one different topics. They are even due on the same freaking day! Not to mention the fact that they need to go for ****_at least 10 fucking minutes!_**** They're due in the first week of September and I am so far behind on my Ancient that I am absolutely positive that I'm fucked.**

**Really sorry for the swearing. Whoops.**

**I also have a boyfriend. He isn't the guy I told you all about. Actually I didn't really see this one coming. Like I knew I felt something for him after JLC (I didn't mention this because I didn't think that something was actually going to happen), but after the party (which I think that I told you guys about... the one on Saturday?) we totally had something. And then, before I got picked up, he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I was so happy!**

**Anyway, having a boyfriend is actually hard work. Like I ran out of credit in a day so I had to find a different pre-paid plan that suited better. It costs more but I get unlimited texts. **

**I just came back from a weekend military camp. Today's Monday, I spent Friday-Sunday camping in the god damn freezing cold. We had to learn how to navigate, and then actually navigate our section. I used to be in Nick's section, but they moved me from 7 to 9. Then they moved me again to 8.**

**I absolutely love my section. We all like bonded so well. I'm the only girl in it (I would have been the only girl in 9 as well because my sister and my friend both got to stay in 7 Section). But I had the best time with them! I even had them all come and pull out their sleeping bags around me on Saturday night. I got to know them way better then before and I found I actually have a lot in common with some of them. **

**So I really need to end this and update it now because I so have to do my assignments. Like ****_pronto_****. **

**Again, sorry for keeping you waiting. I might be all over the place with updating so I can't say that it'll be like next week or whatever. I'll update when I get time. But I still have to actually write the chapters.**

**Have a good day and thank you for being so faithful to me!**

** - Cassie.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – ****_I Trust For the First Time in a Long Time_**

"What do you mean?"

Percy pulled back slightly to look at me properly yet didn't release me. He didn't understand.

Squeezing my eyes shut tightly, I just shook my head.

"Forget it. Don't worry about it, Perc-"

"Fuck no. Annabeth, what did you mean? I already know him. Who is he?" he gently gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Who is he?" Percy demanded.

But I couldn't bring myself to say his name. Instead I kept my eyes on Percy's ocean-green ones. I saw when the realization hit him.

"It was him, wasn't it? It was Luke."

Percy didn't need me to confirm it though – not vocally any. The new flow of tears trailed down my cheeks and I felt my body begin to shake all over again.

"But when? How? Was it when you first got here? Is that why you've been avoiding us? Was that why you pushed us away and didn't let me in and –"

"Before," it came out quieter than a whisper.

Percy frowned, slightly confused but mostly infuriated. "Annabeth, what do you mean? Start talking 'cause you're going to tell me everything." I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head and continued. "I don't care if you take all night and we have to sit here until the sun rises tomorrow morning, it's time I know. You owe me it."

I scowled at him. He did have a point. I mean, yeah, I know I owe him. Stupid fucker knows how to play the game. I thought that it was just Nico who played games.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly.

But I couldn't seem to say anymore. I tried to talk, to start, but my mouth just opened and closed like a fishes does. No words came out. My breathing actually picked up and soon I felt the all-too familiar feeling of tears leaking down my cheeks.

Percy's hands came up to cradle my face in them. He used his thumbs to wipe away the stream of tears. His ocean eyes were completely full of concern and hurt and anger and compassion. His face was only inches away from mine, but unlike _him_, I didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Can you tell me when you met Luke?" he asked softly.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly before opening them, only to look at the ground. "Two years ago."

"Two?!" he was completely shocked but he didn't take his hands away nor move back. "You knew him before you came here? That's – I just – how?"

"The foster system throws you everywhere, Percy. You're lucky you have your mum. For most of us, once you lose your mum, you never get her back."

"Why didn't you stay away from Luke then?"

"Because, once upon a time, he was one of my best friends. It was him, me and this girl called Thalia. But… he-" I choked up, unable to get the word out.

"He what?" Percy asked gently. He was genuinely confused.

I shut my eyes again, taking deep breaths. "He r... r… "

"No."

I opened my eyes to see Percy's pale face. He had obviously figured out what I was trying to say but just couldn't. And he looked absolutely sickened by the whole thing.

His eyes locked with mine, searching them to try and understand what I was feeling. Suddenly he pulled me into a tight hug – the tightest yet. His hand was stroking my hair while my head rested on his shoulder, right next to his neck. I was pressed against him but I didn't want to push him away - instead I actually had a weird urge to pull him even closer. One of my hands rested on his chest, baling into a fist and clinging to his shirt.

"He'll never do that to you again, Annabeth," he breathed into my ear, still holding me close. "I promise I will never let him hurt you ever again."

That's when I broke down again. You would think that I would have no more tears left, but somehow they just continue to roll down my cheeks. Percy's shirt didn't take long to get soaked.

God what is wrong with me these days? Always crying on Percy. Always opening up to Percy. Always – ah, stupid Percy!

"Annabeth?" he asked, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Yeah?" I sniff.

"How… How many times have you… has it happened?" he was very hesitant.

At first I was quiet. I think he began to think that I just wasn't going to answer. "Twice." It was barely audible to even my own ears.

Percy tensed up. His body went all ridged. I let go of his shirt, worried, and pulled back so I could look at his face. And it looked absolutely murderous.

"I'm going to kill him," he spat out, nostrils flaring and his body shaking very slightly from the anger that was boiling up inside of him.

"No. No, Percy, look at me. Look at me," I grabbed his face with both my hands. In the back of my mind I noted that I had never felt this compelled to want to stop and help someone make the right choice since before my parents had died. "Percy," I commanded again, "look at me." His sea-green eyes shifted to mine. "Don't do it. Don't do it, okay?"

"Annabeth, he raped you!" – I flinched at the word. Never had anyone said it out loud and referred it to me because no one else besides Thalia knows, and Thalia can't do that for very obvious reasons – "I won't just sit by and know this while that prick walks around like he's fucking king since he knows he did that to you! He thinks he can get away with hurting you! And he thinks that he can do that to you again!"

"I know, but Percy –Percy," I had to call his attention back to me because he had looked away, not wanting to hear this. "You have to just leave it-"

"Leave it?! Annabeth, are you fucking kidding?! I can't just leave it! He hurt you. He scarred you. He changed you. You could have been happy but he did that and made sure that you would always live in fear and paranoia. He ruined your life, Annabeth!"

"My life was already shit, Percy! God Percy, why are you doing this? Just leave it! I wasn't ever going to tell you this because I didn't know how you were going to react. And I wish I hadn't because now look at you! You're all ready to rip out his heart! And as much as I hate him, I will not let you do this and jeopardize your future and the rest of your life."

"It's what he deserves, can't you see that?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"But it's not what you deserve!" I argued. "Think about this, Percy. Think about your future and your mum's."

His eyes looked back and forth into mine. He was quiet; for once I had won and he wasn't being his usual stubborn self.

"Fine…"I exhaled in relief as he said that. "I won't kill the guy. But I will make him pay."

I groaned. "Percy, just drop it!"

"I can't do that, Annabeth," he said sincerely. "I can't do that because I care about you too much. And because I care…" he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. But he didn't pull his hand back, instead leaving it on the side of my face.

* * *

**Yeah, okay so I think I know what you guys are thinking. **

**"****_Why haven't you updated quicker?!" "You need to update faster!" "Why is it taking so long for you to update when you aren't even writing as much or as good as before?" _**

**I just want to apologize immensely for not updating sooner. I'll probably be doing that a lot, just a heads up because I will take ages from now until the holidays (which is freaking weeks away) to update.**

**I'm stressing to the max about assignments and cadets... and the boyfriend. I just don't know about anything anymore. It's all just messed up and crazy and there is just so much else that's going on and I can't focus and - UH! I'm so done and SO over it all!**

**Alright, my rant is done... hopefully. **

**But I am so seriously tired right now because last night I was up until 1am finishing this Geography speech and PowerPoint presentation for today. I had a FULL DAY of Geography assessment that started with everyone having to give a five minute speech on something about world diseases. Most people did theirs about Malaria or HIV/Aids, but I was the only one who did mine about Intimate Partner Violence. It was emotional and I almost cried a little. My friend actually thought that I was. My speech also went for 8 minutes, not the 5 it was supposed to.**

**Now I have two 10-15 minute speeches for ancient and modern that I have to do. They are both due on the same day, a week ish from now. I am sooooo screwed with ancient its actually sob-worthy in a bad way. Oh yeah, and the maths exam next week that I am sooooo gonna fail miserably in.**

**Wonderful! (sarcasm).**

**Brilliant news though; THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS: CITY OF BONES IS COMING OUT IN CINEMAS TOMORROW! CANT FREAKING WAIT I SWEAR BUT I AM NOT ABLE TO GO AND SEE IT UNTIL SUNDAY BECAUSE OF WORK, SCHOOL, AND CADETS AND UGHHH! BUT I AM SO EXCITED I SWEAR!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW AND FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY SLOW AS HELL UPDATING!**

**AND ALSO A BG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT A REVIEW! ITS ALWAYS REALLY NICE COMING ONTO HEAR AND CHECKING UP ON THE REVIEWS BECAUSE YOU GUYS MAKE ME FEEL JUST SO AMAZING AND GREAT AND HAPPY AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS SO MUCH (EVEN IF YOU HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BUT ALWAYS READ THIS) !**

**Have a wonderful night - or day - and I hope that you are all safe, sound and happy. **

**My tip for this time is: get a good amount of sleep. Now, don't get me wrong, I am not insinuating anything here, I swear. If anything it is actually about me. But I found out that those people who happen to not get enough sleep are more likely to put on weight. The more you sleep, the more weight that actually comes off you! I thought it was way interesting so I'm going to follow that.**

**THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU ALL!**

** Cassie.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY – ****_Thank You._**

Since I'd told Percy about the darker parts of my past, he's been a constant figure always next to me. It's been four days and I haven't been back to school yet. And neither has Percy.

After my session of crying on his shoulder and admitting about the _him_ situation, Percy took me back to his house. I'll never admit this to him, but I felt so cared about as he took off his sweater for me to put on instead of walking back through town with my boobs the new tourist attraction. It was a little baggy on me, but it smelled so much like him that I didn't care.

Mrs Jackson – I mean Sally – happened to be home. She saw my face and, unfortunately, the walk hadn't been long enough to let the swelling of my bloodshot eyes die down. She fussed over me despite my protests. Then Percy told her about everything.

Sally got me some of her old clothes. The next day she went out and bought me a whole heap of brand new stuff. I tried to decline it and tell her to take it back or donate it or something because I had clothes already (although I hadn't had anything brand new since my parents), but Sally was just as stubborn as her son on this matter.

I haven't gone back to Susan's yet. Sally has called her every day just to update her that I'm still fine and healthy. Thankfully she has kept quiet about the things she now knows about me.

I met Paul. He seems really caring and protective of both Sally and Percy. He even treats Percy like they are actually father and son. And there is no mistaking the love between him and Sally. But because Sally refuses to keep secrets from Paul, he too knows about me.

I've gone from one person with a head injury and memory loss knowing about my past, to four altogether within a matter of hours.

"You feeling okay?" Percy asked as we were sitting, watching _Finding Nemo_ on the couch. It was about halfway through the day, which meant that Percy's mum and Paul were out at work. This movie reminded me about the past and my brothers and my parents. The old times. The old life.

"Yep, why'd you say that?" I shrugged it off, and kept my eyes glued to the screen.

"Your eyes are getting watery," he pointed out.

"Percy shut the fuck up, I'm trying to watch the movie," I snapped. It was a lie; I couldn't tell you what was going on in the movie if my life depended on it. There was an office. Some little girl with braces. And scared fish.

"Bullshit you are," he scoffed. "What are thinking about?"

"Fish."

"And?"

"Braces."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"I thought you liked this movie. You were the one who picked it," I turned my head to face him. "But yet you keep watching me instead. If you're trying to make me feel like a lab rat, Percy, you're nailing it."

"Well you are the one who is getting all teary-eyed on me," he argued.

"Just watch the movie, Seaweed Brain."

_Knock Knock Knock._

Percy sighed as he got up slowly and dawdled to the door. I kept my eyes on the TV screen in front of me but at the same time straining to her what was happening.

The door hinges creaked softly as Percy opened it.

"Nico?" he said, a bit confused, but he quickly got over it. "Hey man, how you going?" There was no confusion in his voice now, just delight.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," came the lazy drawl of the Goth Kid. Well what a freaking delight (total sarcasm). "I hear you have little blondie-" I automatically started to glare at the TV as soon as he said that "-staying here with you."

"Ah, yeah, um so it-"

As Percy stumbled through whatever he was trying to say, I got up and stomped to the door with my head held high. The Goth Kid smirked as soon as he saw me – he knew that I knew what he had just called me. And he knew that he had found a way to piss me off.

"It's _Annabeth_, you wanker," I shot at him, coming to a stop with my arms crossed over my chest and a hard stare at him. Like I was daring him to call me "_Blondie"_ one more time. Percy looked between Nico and me, lost.

"It is too. Must have just… slipped my mind," his voice held no conviction to it. He was actually telling me the complete opposite of what he had just said.

"Ah, so anyway," Percy began talking again, shuffling on his feet a bit to drag Nico's attention back to him. I, however, kept assessing the Goth Kid. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

I rolled my eyes at the same time as Nico. I think he caught it too because he looked a little freaked about it. But only for the split of a split second. Then he was back to no emotion showing on his pale face framed with jet black hair.

In answer to Percy's question, Nico shrugged.

"Just wanted to see what was going on." He looked over at me, up and down.

Shoot, didn't brush my hair today. I think Nico must have noticed the messy state of it because when his eyes reached the top, he then looked straight into my eyes, and smirked.

"Oh, I see," he looked over at Percy who had gone slightly red on the tips of his ears.

"Oh no, man, not like that. Annabeth is just here because-"

"Sally wanted another girl to help her control her two men." Okay, so as far as lies go, yeah, it's unbelievable and dog shit. But hey, it was better than anything that Percy could come up with on the spot. "You see, we have now finally managed to potty train your friend over here." I indicated Percy.

"Hey!" he scowled. He poked me in the shoulder but I elbowed him in the ribs twice as hard. "I'm a very quick learner for your information."

"Ah, couples banter. It makes me sick," and Nico actually looked disgusted.

"Aw, is little Nicky jealous?" I teased in a baby-ish voice. He glared at me, making me feel good because now, it's even. "So, Goth Kid, you done here? Seen everything you want to? Because if you don't mind, there's a movie still playing that is calling my name, and, honestly, the movie wins over you, hands down."

"Then why are you still standing here?"

"Because-"

"Hey guys, just chill okay?" Percy cut in. "I mean, we're all friends here."

"Not friends," Nico and I said in unison, looking pointedly at Percy then weirdly at each other. Damn it, it happened again.

Percy bite his lip. "Ahhh, well then, what are you?"

I smirked. Nico answered.

"Assholes."

Staying with the Jackson's has changed me. I feel happier. And wanted. And cared about. And also like how the old Annabeth may have turned out. I'm not sure if I like it yet.

"You make the greatest meals, Mrs Jack- Sally," I have to stop calling her so formally. When I say her full formal name she always corrects me. I wonder if she'll ever forget to or get sick of it and just give up?

We were in the kitchen now, stacking the dishwasher.

"Thank you, sweetie," she beamed. That's the thing with her; she is always happy or looking for the silver lining in the dark clouds. It is a really nice quality for a person to have, but it was just really rare that people are as positive as Sally. "But I want to thank you."

I choked a little. "Me? What? Why?" Sally was the one I should practically be worshipping. She has bought me clothes, let me stay at her place, acted motherly toward me, cooked amazing meals for me, given me consent to ditch school, and lied on my behalf.

She laughed. Probably at whatever transition my face was in between shock and confusion.

"Because you've given my son a friend. A true friend. I'm not saying that Grover and Jason and Juniper and the rest of them aren't true friends, but I haven't seen my son this happy or… motivated in a long time. Thank you, Annabeth."

"I don't think that was me," I mutter, looking down since I don't know where else to look. "He's a stubborn guy."

She laughed again at that, continuing with packing the dishwasher. "That is true. He gets it from his father. And Paul can be like that sometimes, too."

"They get on well, don't they?" I said, but it was more of a statement. I didn't even have to say their names for Sally to understand who I was referring to.

"Yes, they do," she sighed contently. "And I'm so glad. I was so worried, when I met Paul, that Percy would oppose him. It was just so likely that he would because of everything he's been through…" this time her sigh sounded more traumatized.

On an impulse, I hugged Sally. She didn't even hesitate to hug me back. When I realized that this was something I hadn't done in years (voluntary anyway) I stiffened and pulled away.

"It's made Percy stronger," I blurted out. Sally looks at me – not as if she disbelieves me, but like she's waiting for me to explain. "I know that you've been to hell and back, and I know that Percy took the guilt trip to the moon, but he is a better person. He may still feel that guilt, but I can tell you, he wouldn't be the person now if it hadn't happened. That sounds harsh, I'm sorry."

"No, no, honey. It's…" she sniffed slightly. "It's nice to finally see someone paying attention to Percy. You know him so well, and you can just read him. He trusts you, you know? You're the first person that he's ever opened up to."

"I know," I told her.

She smiled at me. "That's why I'm thanking you."

* * *

***To MJ's Thriller* Coz it's update.. Update night..**

**Right back to normal. And firstly I would just like to THANK YOU FOR STAYING PATIENT WITH ME COZ I KNOW IT IS TOUGH FOR YOU COZ YOU'RE ALL LIKE "UPDATE THE BLEEP UP WOMEN!" AND I'M ALL LIKE "YEAH I'LL UPDATE FOR YOUS NEXT WEEK" AND A FREAKING MONTH PASSES...**

**Sooo this is a very short-ish boring-ish chapter. And yeah, you don't have to be nice and say you loved it coz not even I like it... It was very hard to get the motivation to write it because I knew it would be a filler chapter and personally I hate filler chapters. I've done a lot of fillers lately... well, like two, and the last one was a few chapters back... **

**But hey, I'm sorry and I'm posting this as fast as I can for you guys!**

**Holidays in a week, but the bad news is that I only get the first week to actually take a holiday and break in (the second week I singed my death wish to go camping for a freaking week with the cadets down at Canberra where it is freaking freezing all year freaking long, and they have the stupidest and ugliest rules for what we are able to wear - which I will not be listening to coz they can just NO - and the sleeping-in-tents part is because they are too cheap to get us god-damn cabins), and even in that first week I don't even get a break from school coz, oh hey, they gave me MORE FUDGE CAKING ASSIGNMENTS!**

**Ones a maths and I'm just looking at it laughing coz I got halfway through and realized "Da hell we never learnt this!" And today we got a SOS assignment. Would you look at that, it's my 4TH MULTIMODAL ASSIGNMENT THIS TERM! SO you can just imagine how happy it made me *note the sarcasm in my words*. **

**I'm the only one in grade 11 (and 12 I think) doing all the Social Science subjects. I can now see why the grade 12 people who had chosen these subjects soon realized their mistake and changed out. On top of that I have work and Cadets and, oh yeah, we are moving. Now I get to sort through my mountains of shit that I have procrastinated going through for most of my life. **

**What I think I'm trying to say is: it may take me a while to update, but don't fret, I have not given up on this story, nor do I plan on giving up on it. It just might take a while - like it has been - for updates. But I'm seeing this story through to the end, I swear it.**

**I was just about to write "****_I swear this time I mean it"_**** but then I was like, "that's a Mayday Parade song..." For those (which I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here and guesstimate that it refers to most of you) who do not know, Mayday Parade is this really amazing Alternative band. They are my fav and have such great songs with moving lyrics. **

**Mayday Parade songs that I recommend:**

**'****_I Swear This Time I Mean It'... ' Save Your Heart'...'Terrible Things'... 'If You Wanted A Song Written About You All You Had To Do Is Ask'... 'Everything's An Illusion'... 'Oh Well Oh Well'... 'If You Can't Live Without Me Why Aren't You Dead Yet?'_**

**And that's only some of my favs from the top of my head. **

**Also the book "****_The Five Wave"_**** and I forgot the author... But yeah, I bought this.. because one of the main characters was named Cassie and I was like "You sold me." It also sounded like an alright book in my defence! **

**Yeah so anyway, I recommend this to you all as well. At first, I'll warn you that it can be hard to et into. Like I started reading and got to page 18 or something then put it down. It took me a whole month at least to pick it up again and try reading. ANd I tell you what, I do not regret it! It turned into this really god book and the next one is coming out next year and I honestly can not wait that long to find out what is gonna happen! **

**I won't spoil it for you all (like my sister did when she told me who A was on PLL) but I will say if you like gutsy female antagonists (is that even the right word?), a bit of love although there is a few ..ah fights-ish , end of the world, aliens, and fighting to save not only the ones you love but the world, then you should go and borrow this out or buy it or something.**

**Yeah so I'll stop and post this for everyone now. **

** - Thank you! I love everybody! ... Cassie. **


End file.
